


Broken Wings

by Disqua



Category: Original Work
Genre: Engel/Dämonen, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disqua/pseuds/Disqua
Summary: Der ewige Krieg zwischen Himmel und Hölle hat einen erneuten Höhepunkt erreicht. Luzifer fand ein Schlupfloch und konnte mit seiner Armee einmarschieren und den Himmel übernehmen. Bereit seine persönliche Rache an seinen früheren Weggefährten zu vollziehen ist er zu vielem bereit. Doch nicht auf das, was ihn wirklich erwartet.Begleitet Luzifer und die verbliebenen Erzengel auf eine Geschichte mit viel Qual, Leid und wieder aufkochenden Gefühlen aus vergangener Zeit.
Relationships: Raphael/Luzifer
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolog

Es war vorbei. Der Himmel war eingenommen und unzählige Dämonen sperrten unzählige besiegte Engel in provisorische Gefängnisse.  
Wie konnte es soweit kommen? Wie konnten die Dämonen, allen voran Luzifer, so die Oberhand gewinnen und die so stolzen Engel in die Knie zwingen?  
Luzifer schritt über das Schlachtfeld und begutachtete sein Werk. Nichts erinnerte an den strahlenden Himmel. Überall lagen Trümmer herum und die gefallenen Engel zierten den Boden des so stolzen Himmelreiches.  
Sie hätten es einfacher haben können, sich direkt ergeben und sich seiner Macht unterwerfen, aber sie mussten kämpfen und nun eine bittere Niederlage einstecken. Und doch war er nicht zufrieden.  
Er hatte den Krieg gewonnen, den Himmel eingenommen, aber Gott hatte er nicht besiegt.  
Genauer gesagt, er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich dieser befand, hatte dieser sein Volk im Stich, sich selbst überlassen und ein wenig imponierte ihm der Kampfgeist der Zurückgelassenen.  
Es minderte jedoch nicht seinen Ärger über Gott.  
Dieser Krieg sollte seine Rache werden, seine Genugtuung und nun? Er hatte gesiegt, doch von der Genugtuung war er weit entfernt.  
"Luzifer? Was sollen wir mit all den Engeln machen?", wollte einer seiner Generäle wissen und wurde eiskalt von ihrem Regenten ignoriert.  
Dieser schritt mit grossen Schritten auf den Palast zu, welcher beinahe unversehrt geblieben war und wollte diesen betreten, als ihn einer seiner Generäle erneut zurück hielt.  
"Wir haben hier ein kleines Platzproblem. Wir haben so viele Gefangene, die Kerker des Palastes reichen nicht aus und unsere improvisierten Gefängnisse laufen über, was sollen wir tun?"  
Luzifer seufzte ein wenig entnervt auf. Er hatte andere Probleme, er musste Gott finden, um diese Sache zu beenden.  
"Macht mit ihnen, was ihr wollt. Diejenigen, die zu schwer verletzt sind, tötet sie, wir brauchen keinen Ballast."  
Er hatte nicht vor, den Samariter zu spielen, die Verletzten zu pflegen und sie wieder aufzupäppeln, nicht einmal seine eigenen Leute kamen in den Genuss dieses Services.  
"Euch ist bewusst, dass auch einer der Erzengel schwer verletzt wurde?", wollte sein General mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen wissen. Einen Erzengel zu töten wäre genau nach seinem Geschmack. Diese überheblichen Engel, die sich über sie alle stellten, gingen jedem Dämonen gegen den Strich.  
"Es werden keine Erzengel getötet. Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch an meine Anweisungen gehalten und jeden einzeln in einer Zelle untergebracht. Sie sollen keine Chance haben, ihre Kräfte zu vereinen. Sie sind nach wie vor sehr stark und auch wenn Gottes Abwesenheit sie ein wenig schwächt, ihr solltet sie nicht unterschätzen. Nicht eine Sekunde."  
Der General nickte leicht und wies zwei seiner Männer an den Auftrag ihres Bosses auszuführen. "Was sollen wir mit dem Erzengel machen? Ihn aufpäppeln und den Zorn unserer Leute auf uns ziehen? Luzifer, es sind so viele Dämonen verwundet und dem Tode nahe. Sie würden es nicht verstehen, wenn du einen Engel bevorzugst."  
Luzifer zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und betrat den Palast Gottes. Ihm war es eigentlich egal, was seine Dämonen von ihm hielten. Er hatte sie nicht gezwungen ihm zu folgen, es war ihre Entscheidung, dem Teufel in den Rücken zu fallen und diesen Krieg mit zu bestreiten.  
"Es ist jedem selbst überlassen, ob er hier bleibt und weiter mit mir kämpft oder ob er zurück in die Hölle will. Ich zwinge euch nicht. Ich führe meinen Kampf auch alleine weiter."  
Der General folgte seinem Boss und überholte ihn, um sich vor ihm aufzubauen. Die Gleichgültigkeit, die Luzifer teilweise an den Tag legte, war ihm ein Dorn im Auge.  
Sie folgten ihm, weil sie ihm vertrauten und weil sie sich sicher waren, dass dieser wusste, was er tat. In diesen Momenten waren sie sich jedoch nicht mehr wirklich sicher und diese Unsicherheit hatte ihnen Luzifer zu nehmen.  
"Was ist der weitere Plan? Ich muss euren Männern Anweisungen geben." Luzifer schob den kleineren Dämon zur Seite und musterte ihn ein wenig missgünstig.  
Konnte er nicht einfach seine Ruhe haben und sich erst einmal sammeln?  
"Tötet die schwer verwundeten Engel, die Restlichen behaltet ihr gefangen. Die schwer verletzten Dämonen schickt ihr ins Höllenreich zurück, die Übrigen brauche ich hier. Der Kampf ist noch nicht vorbei, nicht solange Gott nicht gestürzt ist, hast du mich verstanden?" Der General nickte leicht und wollte sich auf den Weg machen die Befehle auszuführen, wurde von Luzifer jedoch zurück gehalten.  
"Bring mich zuerst zu Metatron, ich habe ein Wörtchen mit ihm zu wechseln."


	2. Tsorn

"Muss ich wirklich mit?", wollte der niedere General wissen. Luzifer verdrehte die Augen für einen Moment und wandte sich von seinem Diener ab. "Kümmer du dich um die Verletzten, sofern du damit nicht schon überfordert bist. Ich nehme mir wen Kompetenten mit." Luzifer wandte sich ab, noch ehe er eine Rechtfertigung zu hören bekam. Ihn interessierten die Ausreden seiner Gefolgschaft nicht, sie hörten oder sie liessen es bleiben.  
Die Konsequenzen würden sie irgendwann zu spüren bekommen. Jetzt allerdings hatte er absolut keine Zeit und keine Lust, sich damit zu beschäftigen.  
Auf dem Weg in den Kerker lief er Tsorn über den Weg. Einer seiner hohen Generäle, eine der Todsünden.  
"Mitkommen!" Tsorn, liess den kleinen Dämonen, welchen er gerade in der Mangel hatte, einfach fallen und folgte seinem Boss.  
"Ich hoffe, du hast einen guten Grund, wieso ich mitkommen sollte, ich war gerade beschäftigt."  
Luzifer grinste lediglich und musterte Tsorn kurz. "Hm, du schreist den ganzen Tag nur kleine Dämonen an und zwingst sie irgendwas zu tun, worauf sie keine Lust haben, das nenne ich jetzt nicht unbedingt beschäftigt sein."  
Tsorn murrte kaum hörbar und schloss zu Luzifer auf. Sie waren zwar nicht direkt auf Augenhöhe, jedoch wusste er, dass dieser grosse Stücke auf seine Todsünden hielt und wenn er ihn dafür auserwählte, musste es schon wichtig sein.  
"Wer hat mir denn ausgerechnet diese der sieben Sünden gegeben? Ich hab sie mir nicht ausgesucht! Also, lebe damit, dass ich kleine Dämonen anschreie." Luzifer schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.  
Jetzt mit Tsorn zu diskutieren, war eindeutig noch weniger in seinem Interesse, als es mit einem anderen zu tun.  
Es würde eh nur damit enden, dass sie sich beide anschrien und er am Ende die Bosskarte ausspielen würde und die Diskussion im Keim erstickte. Daher konnten sie es sich direkt sparen.  
"Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?", wollte die Wut nach ein paar weiteren Schritten wissen. "In den Kerker. Wobei ich kaum glaube, dass du mir bei Metatron tatsächlich eine Hilfe sein wirst, aber dann muss wenigstens nicht ich rumschreien."  
Tsorn knurrte einmal mehr kaum hörbar. Manchmal würde er Luzifer gerne gegen eine Wand klatschen und ihm so richtig die Meinung geigen. Er konnte doch nichts dafür, dass er dauernd wütend war. Er hatte sich diese Sünde nun wirklich nicht ausgesucht und es nervte ihn wirklich, dass Luzifer ihn dauernd damit aufzog. Dabei war er doch schuld.  
"Ich hör das", stellte Luzifer weiterhin schmunzelnd fest und begab sich gemeinsam mit Tsorn eine Etage tiefer und somit in den Kerkerbereich des Palastes.  
"Wieso haben Engel eigentlich ein Gefängnis?" Luzifer blieb einen Moment überrascht stehen und schaute sein Gegenüber ebenso an.  
Die Frage hatte er sich selbst nie gestellt. Er selbst hatte den Kerker nie zu Gesicht bekommen, nicht einmal als er selbst sein Verfahren bekommen hatte.  
"Vermutlich soll es gar nicht als Gefängnis dienen, sondern ist insgeheim die persönliche Lustkammer Gottes. Sollte es dich interessieren, kannst du Raziel ja fragen, er kennt so ziemlich jedes Geheimnis Gottes."  
Luzifer zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ihm eigentlich egal, wieso die Engel einen Kerker hatten oder seit wann sie ihn besassen. Er war nur froh, damals nicht selbst in diesem gewesen zu sein.  
"Erinnert es dich an früher?", wollte Tsorn nach einem Moment der Stille wissen. "Ich war nie im Kerker, also, nein."  
Luzifer wollte nicht über die Vergangenheit sprechen. Er hatte schon ein komisches Gefühl, seit er den Himmel wieder betreten hatte, als würden ihn Erinnerungen heim suchen, die er vergessen oder gar verdrängt hatte. Bisher konnte er sie ausblenden und ignorieren und er hoffte sehr, dass er dies auch weiterhin tun konnte.  
"Ich wäre dir auch sehr verbunden, nicht in meiner Vergangenheit als Erzengel rumzustochern, sie interessiert mich nicht mehr und ich bin lediglich hier, um meine Rache zu üben, nicht um hier wieder heimisch zu werden. Damit wir uns verstanden haben, Tsorn."  
Der General erwiderte auf die Worte nichts. Er war nicht gerade sehr einfühlsam, aber dumm war er definitiv auch nicht und er spürte sehr wohl, dass es Luzifer nicht komplett egal war.  
"Dann sollten wir vielleicht endlich zu Metatron, auch wenn ich mich frage, wieso ausgerechnet zu ihm und nicht zu Raziel, wenn er doch jedes Geheimnis Gottes kennt ..."  
Luzifer schnaubte lautstark auf und ehe es Tsorn voraussehen konnte, hatte er sich eine heftige Ohrfeige eingefangen.  
"Man muss den Stärksten schwächen, um an den Rest ran zu kommen, habe ich dir denn gar nichts beigebracht? Metatron ist ihr Anführer, zu ihm schauen sie auf und gehorchen ihm, jeder Befehl, jede Aktion geht über ihn, deswegen reden wir zuerst mit ihm. Raziel ist nicht unwichtig, aber er würde eher sterben, als Geheimnisse preis zu geben, die ihm anvertraut wurden."  
Tsorn rieb sich ein wenig genervt die Wange und liess den Vortrag über sich ergehen. "Es wäre vermutlich einfacher, Raziels Schwachstelle zu finden und alles abzukürzen ..."  
In Luzifer begann es vor Wut zu brodeln. Mit einem weiteren gezielten Schlag schleuderte er Tsorn gegen eine der Zellentüren und kam ihm bedrohlich nahe.  
"Wenn du ein so grosses Interesse an Raziel hast, kannst du dich später gerne um ihn kümmern, aber wage es dich nicht, noch einmal meine Pläne oder mein Vorgehen anzuzweifeln, ansonsten findest du dich sehr schnell hier und in bester Gesellschaft wieder, haben wir uns verstanden?"  
Tsorn blickte direkt in Luzifers Augen, er liess sich von seinem Boss bestimmt nicht einschüchtern, schon gar nicht drohen und somit schob er ihn so gut es ging einfach von sich.  
"Ist dies ein offizieller Auftrag und somit Befehl? Ich darf mich um Raziel kümmern?", wollte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf den Lippen wissen.  
"Von mir aus, dann muss ich mich um einen weniger kümmern ..." Luzifer liess von Tsorn ab. Sein Interesse galt nicht seinem General, sondern Metatron, um diesen musste er sich jetzt kümmern und wenn Tsorn sich später mit Raziel befassen wollte, umso besser.  
Eigentlich war es gar keine schlechte Idee. Er würde einfach jedem der Erzengel einen seiner Generäle zuweisen und sich somit ziemlich viel Arbeit ersparen.  
"Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, Luzifer:" In Tsorns Augen blitzte es auf und Luzifer kam kurz der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee war, aber Tsorn würde sich an seine Anweisungen halten, er vertraute ihm.  
"Nun, du solltest mich jetzt erst einmal bei Metatron unterstützen, sofern du dich noch auf diese Aufgabe konzentrieren kannst ..."  
Tsorn grinste einmal mehr und ging mit grossen Schritten voran. Wohlwissend, dass er keinerlei Ahnung hatte, wo sich die Zelle des obersten Generals der Engel befand.  
Luzifer schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und folgte Tsorn gemächlich, zumindest solange, bis er aus einer der Zellen ein leises Ächzen hörte.  
Für einen Moment blieb er stehen und wollte sich an dem Leiden des Engels erfreuen, allerdings öffnete sich die Zellentür und einer seiner Dämonen kam ihm entgegen.  
"Luzifer, wir sollten doch schauen, dass die Erzengel alle überleben, ich fürchte nur, dass es bei ihm nicht unbedingt möglich ist."  
Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung deutete er auf die Zelle, aus welcher er eben kam und wurde sogleich von Luzifer zur Seite geschoben.  
"Ihr solltet jedes Mittel einsetzen, um sie am Leben zu erhalten, JEDES", donnerte Luzifer und betrat die Zelle.  
Der Anblick, welcher sich ihm bot, liess ihn kurz schlucken. Eigentlich sollte er sich darüber freuen, einen seiner ehemaligen Weggefährten so zu sehen, angekettet und körperlich geschwächt. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund erfüllte ihn dieser Anblick mit einem leichten Schmerz.  
"Luzifer? Vielleicht solltest du dich ihm annehmen, deine Kräfte sind bei weitem stärker als unsere ..."  
Luzifer drehte sich zu dem Dämonen um und wies ihn an, die Zelle zu verlassen.  
"Sag Tsorn, ich komme gleich, ich muss mich eben um ihn hier kümmern und ich will die nächsten paar Minuten nicht gestört werden, verstanden?" Der Dämon nickte kurz und tat wie ihm aufgetragen.  
Luzifer hingegen ging auf den Erzengel zu und liess seinen Blick über den geschändeten Körper gleiten.  
"Wie konntest du es soweit kommen lassen, Raphael? Gerade du? Du hast die stärksten Selbstheilungskräfte von allen und ausgerechnet du bist derjenige, der kurz vor dem Tode steht?"  
Vorsichtig, schon beinahe bedächtig, strich er ihm über die Wange und stellte für sich fest, dass er sich überhaupt nicht verändert hatte.  
Raphael war immer noch wunderschön, wenn nicht noch viel schöner als damals, als er ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte.  
"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst, wir beide haben noch was zu klären."  
Abrupt zog er seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er wollte nichts mehr mit der Vergangenheit zu tun haben, es konnte ihm doch eigentlich egal sein, ob Raphael starb, dann müsste er einen weniger beseitigen, und doch?  
"Hm." Er kam ihm wieder ein wenig näher. "Du solltest anfangen, dich selbst zu heilen, Raphael, die Alternative würde dir nicht gefallen. Auch wenn ich dir liebend gerne mein Blut einflössen würde, um dich zu meinem Sklaven zu machen, aber wo bliebe dann mein Spass?" Erneut liess er seine Hand über Raphaels Wange gleiten, langsam aber sicher auch ein wenig tiefer und somit über den verwundeten Körper.  
"Ein Tag, Raphael, du hast es selbst in deiner Hand, ob du leben willst oder meine Marionette sein magst."  
Er spürte, dass Raphael präsent war und ihm zuhörte und ihm war genauso klar, dass er sich niemals zu einem Sklaven machen lassen würde. Nicht von ihm.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen wandte er sich von Raphael ab und verliess die Zelle. Er wollte endlich mit Metatron sprechen.  
Um die restlichen Erzengel würde er sich eindeutig später kümmern.  
Vor der Zelle wartete Tsorn auf ihn, ebenso der kleine Dämon, welcher ihn eben über den Zustand Raphaels informiert hatte.  
"Wenn er morgen noch immer bewusstlos ist, ruf mich, aber ich bin guter Dinge, dass bald schon wieder Leben in ihn kehrt."  
Mit den Worten wandte er sich Tsorn zu und deutete diesem an, ihm zu folgen. "Welcher Erzengel ist in dieser Zelle?", wollte er neugierig wissen und erhielt keinerlei Antwort.  
"Luzifer! Welcher Engel ist in der Zelle, ich kann auch zurückgehen und es selbst herausfinden!" Luzifer sagte noch immer nichts, es ging Tsorn in diesem Moment nichts an. Was dieser allerdings komplett anders sah.  
"Na dann." Gerade als Tsorn sich umdrehen wollte, um wieder zurück zu gehen, wurde er von Luzifer festgehalten und erneut gegen eine der Wände gedrängt.  
"Deine Neugierde wird dich irgendwann umbringen, Tsorn. Deine Aufgabe ist es jetzt, mit mir zu Metatron zu kommen und dich dann um Raziel zu kümmern, haben wir uns verstanden? Jeder andere Erzengel geht dich nichts an, ausser ich sage es dir."  
Tsorn schluckte bei Luzifers Worten und nickte lediglich. Es war nicht gut, diesen wütend zu machen. Luzifer liess einmal mehr von Tsorn ab und machte sich erneut auf den Weg.  
"Raphael, hm?" Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Allerdings ignorierte Luzifer die Frage und öffnete eine Zelle am Ende des Ganges.  
Metatron sah um einiges besser aus als Raphael zuvor. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf, er musste dieses Bild jetzt los werden und sich auf Metatron konzentrieren, welcher in einer Ecke sass, an der Wand angekettet und sich augenscheinlich nicht für ihn interessierte.  
"Du bist zwar erst der Zweite, den ich von euch hier sehe, aber im Gegensatz zu dem Anderen, bist du verdammt alt geworden, Metatron."  
Luzifer liess sich lässig neben ihn auf die Pritsche fallen und musterte ihn noch einmal eindringlich. "Ich werde auch nicht jünger, Luzifer, irgendwann wirst auch du dein Alter spüren, egal ob du nun Dämonenblut in dir hast oder nicht. Nur weil wir unsterblich sind, in der Mythologie der Menschen, bedeutet dies nicht, dass wir nicht altern und ja, sollte unsere Zeit abgelaufen sein, auch sterben können."  
Luzifer versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass Metatrons Worte ihn ein wenig zum Nachdenken anregten.  
"Wie viele sind gefallen?", wollte dieser nach einem Moment der Stille wissen und riss Luzifer aus seinen Gedanken. "Genug, aber ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir zu plaudern, Metatron."  
Tsorn murrte kurz an der Tür, er verstand Luzifer gerade nicht, sollte das hier nicht ein Verhör werden? Klang gerade eher wie ein Kaffeeklatsch unter Freunden.  
"Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass du hier bist, weil du wissen willst, wo Gott sich aufhält, aber selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir nicht sagen."  
Luzifer war für einen Moment überrascht und liess sich dies viel zu deutlich anmerken. "Richtig gehört, ich weiss nicht, wo Gott ist. Allerdings bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er bald zurück kommt und dich einmal mehr zurecht weist."  
Luzifer versuchte sich zurückzuhalten. Metatron redete gerade freiwillig mit ihm, da brauchte er keinen Druck ausüben, nur hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser ihm etwas sehr Entscheidendes verschwieg.  
"Du weisst nicht, wo Gott ist, richtig? Aber einer der anderen weiss es ...", stellte er dann grinsend fest und beugte sich ein wenig zu diesem hinunter.  
"Du hast die Wahl, Metatron, du alleine. Sag mir, wer es weiss und ich kümmer mich nur um ihn, ansonsten wirst du leiden und jeder einzelne deiner Generäle und vermutlich fange ich dann mit Raphael an, er ist dem Tode näher als dem Leben, es wäre mir eine Freude~"  
Metatron schien über die Information nicht überrascht zu sein. "Dieser Idiot ..." Sein Blick glitt zu Luzifer und fing dessen Blick ein.  
"Ich werde dir nichts sagen, bevor ich einen meiner Jungs verrate, nehme ich die Qualen selbst auf mich."  
Tsorn schlug bei den Worten einmal gegen die Wand und verschaffte sich somit die Aufmerksamkeit, die er wollte. "Darf ich?", wollte er böse grinsend wissen.  
"Nein, wir gehen und kümmern uns später um ihn. Ich muss mit euch allen reden, trommel die Restlichen zusammen, wir treffen uns im Thronsaal."  
Luzifer schob sich an Tsorn vorbei und dieser überlegte es sich, seinem Boss zu folgen. Der Drang Metatron zu quälen war ziemlich gross, aber wollte er Luzifers Zorn nicht auf sich ziehen und tat, wie ihm geheissen wurde.


	3. Pläne

Tsorn schlurfte mehr durch die Gänge, als dass er wirklich energisch die restlichen sechs Todsünden zusammensuchen wollte. Irgendwie bekam er das Gefühl, dass Luzifer ihn gern für niedere Arbeiten abkommandierte.  
Wahrscheinlich weil er einfach der Idiot war, der gerade in seiner Nähe rum stiefelte. Vielleicht sollte er sich in Zukunft ein wenig beschäftigter zeigen und sich nicht mehr ganz so lautstark äussern, was zwar gegen seine Natur ging, aber vermutlich für seine Gesundheit ein wenig besser sein könnte.  
Lange dauerte es hingegen nicht, ehe er die restliche Bande im Festsaal fand.  
Die Engel hatten wohl genügend Zeit Partys zu schmeissen, wozu sonst benötigten sie einen solchen Saal?  
Er kannte nur das Höllenreich und hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie es im Himmel eigentlich zuging. Lebten Engel wie Menschen? Oder gar wie sie?  
Tsorn schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Eigentlich war es lächerlich darüber nachzudenken. Aktuell taten die Engel gar nichts, ausser in Gefangenschaft um ihr Leben zu betteln. Eine Tatsache, die ihn weitaus mehr freute, als darüber nachzudenken, wie diese Geschöpfe lebten.  
"Schön, dass ihr euch einen faulen Lenz macht, während ich den Dummen für Luzifer spielen darf und seine Botengänge erledige. Er will uns umgehend im Thronsaal sehen. Er scheint sich da einnisten und uns eine Aufgabe geben zu wollen."  
Tsorn wurde erst einmal eiskalt ignoriert, was seine Laune nur noch mehr förderte. So holte er einmal tief Luft. "ICH HABE GESAGT, IHR SOLLT EURE ÄRSCHE IN DEN THRONSAAL BEWEGEN UND ZWAR SOFORT!!!!" Jetzt erst drehten sich ein paar Köpfe zu ihm um, welche nach wie vor ein wenig desinteressiert wirkten.  
"Nun, ich habe es euch ausgerichtet, wenn ihr bestraft werden wollt und neben den Erzengeln im Kerker vergammeln wollt. Bitte, nicht mehr mein Problem."  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass man ihn eben durch den gesamten Palast gehört hatte und Luzifer somit auch mitbekommen haben sollte, dass er ihnen wirklich Bescheid gegeben hatte.  
"Komm mal runter, Kleiner. Wir haben dich schon verstanden, du regst dich einfach immer so schön auf, wenn du keine Beachtung geschenkt bekommst", kam es von Inersha, der Trägheit. Wie er sie alle hasste.  
"Macht doch, was ihr wollt", schnaubte Tsorn leise und stampfte nun quasi zurück zu Luzifer und in den Thronsaal.  
Ihr Boss wartete schon ungeduldig und es wurde nicht besser, als Tsorn erst alleine zurückkam. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, kamen die anderen hinter ihm her getrottet.  
"Denkt ihr eigentlich, ich hätte ewig Zeit? Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wo Gott ist und sobald er wieder hier sein wird, haben wir vielleicht ein Problem. Die Engel sind aktuell geschwächt, weil er nicht da ist, gerade die Erzengel. Wir haben also keine Zeit zu verlieren und ihr haltet Kaffeekränzchen? Ich kann bis hierher riechen, dass du, Glatani, den göttlichen Weinkeller geplündert hast ..."  
Luzifer seufzte einmal entnervt auf.  
Und mit diesen Generälen hatte er es wirklich geschafft, den Himmel einzunehmen. Er musste sich nun wirklich fragen, WIE er dies hinbekommen hatte.  
"Aber Luzifer, dir könnte ein klein wenig Entspannung auch gut tun. Lass uns den Sieg doch erst einmal auskosten, es geniessen. Ich helfe dir sehr gerne dabei", schnurrte ihm Bager auf einmal ins Ohr und liess ihre Hände über den gut gebauten Körper ihres Chefes gleiten, was diesen nur einmal mehr entnervt aufseufzen liess.  
"Kein Interesse. Ich frage mich, wieso du es immer und immer wieder versuchst. Es gibt genügend andere Dämonen, die du verführen kannst. Von mir aus auch Engel, tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, aber lass mich da bitte aussen vor." Während er die Worte sprach, nahm er ihre Hände und schob sie von sich.  
Langsam erhob er sich dann von seinem, Gottes, Thron und musterte seine sieben Generäle erst einmal eindringlich.  
"Ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch. Wie ihr sie ausführt, ist mir aktuell ziemlich egal. Es gibt nur eine Bedingung, für einen von euch sogar zwei. Ich teile euch nun einem Erzengel zu. Ich will Informationen, hauptsächlich über den Aufenthalt Gottes. Ihr könnt sie foltern, wie ihr wollt, aber sie müssen überleben und ich will auch noch was davon haben." Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Bager. "Ich nehme deine Frage vorweg, ich will ungerne, dass ihr ihnen euer Blut zu trinken gebt. Sie sollten bei klarem Verstand bleiben und ich schätze eigentlich die Stärke der Erzengel als hoch genug ein, dass sie euch selbst dann widerstehen könnten, dennoch will ich nicht unbedingt, dass ihr sie versklavt. Nur wenn es absolut keinen anderen Ausweg mehr geben sollte. Und ich finde heraus, solltet ihr mich anlügen über diesen Punkt und dann wollt ihr nicht wissen, was ich mit euch anstelle."  
Natürlich wäre es am einfachsten alle sieben, respektive acht mit Metatron, einfach zu versklaven, aber dies wollte er seinen ehemaligen Weggefährten doch nicht antun,  
zumal es eh nicht bei jedem funktionieren würde.  
"Was ist die zweite Bedingung, nicht töten ist angekommen, aber was ist die Zweite?", wollte dann Gadles in einem für ihn typisch überheblichen Tonfall wissen.  
"Diese werde ich nur demjenigen von euch sagen, der für den entsprechenden Engel verantwortlich ist", gab Luzifer weiterhin genervt zur Antwort.  
Er kam sich vor, als wäre er in einem Hühnerhaufen, dabei war nur eine seiner sieben Generäle weiblich.  
"Wer kriegt wen? Du spannst uns ziemlich auf die Folter, Luzifer", wollte Grid wissen. "Eure Geduld ist auch nicht die Beste, hm? Erst einen faulen Lenz machen und nun nicht abwarten können, mit wem ihr zu tun haben werdet ... Also gut, ich persönlich werde erst einmal Metatron übernehmen, danach werde ich mich nach und nach um eure Schützlinge kümmern, daher habt ihr nur begrenzt Zeit, eure Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Wenigstens EINE Information will ich von jedem von euch, egal wie relevant sie euch erscheint, vieles kann sehr wichtig sein. Verstanden?"  
Die Sieben nickten kurz. Sie wollten Luzifer nun nicht reinsprechen, sie wollten einfach wissen, wer es mit wem zu tun bekam.  
"Nun gut, sobald ich euch zugeteilt habe, geht ihr direkt. Wir wollen ja keine Zeit verlieren. Tsorn kümmert sich um Raziel, da er mich so nett gebeten hat, will ich ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen." Tsorn nickte kurz und verschwand direkt aus dem Thronsaal.  
"Glatani, du kümmerst dich um Chamuel. Vielleicht hätte ihn eher Tsorn übernehmen sollen, da er gar nicht auf Disharmonie klar kommt, aber ich denke, du bekommst dies auch hin." Glatani, die Völlerei, nickte wie Tsorn zuvor und folgte diesem aus dem Thronsaal.  
"Du gibst dem Vielfrass den Erzengel der Harmonie? Na das Schauspiel will ich mir ehrlich gesagt direkt ansehen ... Könnte bestimmt sehr witzig werden", mischte sich nun Mekane, der Neid, ein.  
"Willst du etwa lieber Chamuel? Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, deine Aufgabe wird Gabriel sein, ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher, du wirst sie zu meiner vollen Zufriedenheit erfüllen."  
Mekane sagte dazu nichts, sondern verschwand direkt. Er wollte sich gerne um jeden kümmern, aber nicht um Gabriel. Es war doch zu einfach, einen Zugeteilten zu bearbeiten, wieso konnte er nicht einen der anderen kriegen?  
Luzifer kümmerte sich allerdings nicht um die Belangen von Mekane, immerhin kannte er dessen Aussetzer schon und es war klar, dass aus diesem nur der Neid sprechen würde. Es wäre egal gewesen, wen er ihm gegeben hätte.  
"Bager, du kannst dich sehr gerne um Haniel kümmern. Dir ist es ja egal, ob Frau oder Mann, also zeig mir, was du aus einer Frau rausbekommen kannst~" Bager grinste leicht. "Weil ich die einzige Frau bin, muss ich mich um den einzigen weiblichen Erzengel kümmern? Du bist so durchschaubar, mein Lieber, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, die Aufgabe besser erledigen zu können als alle andere, denn wenn etwas in dem Leben dieser ach so himmlischen Geschöpfe fehlt, dann ist es körperliche Zuwendung und wer wäre dafür besser geeignet als ich?", wollte sie dann fast ein wenig hochmütig wissen.  
"Ein guter Tipp, kümmer dich NUR um Haniel, sollte ich dich bei einem der anderen Engel erwischen, wirst du Probleme bekommen ..." - "Versohlst du mir dann den Hintern?", schnurrte sie offensichtlich angeregt. "RAUS!"  
Luzifer rieb sich kurz die Schläfe, diese Dämonen. Manchmal trieben sie ihn wirklich in den Wahnsinn und er war froh, sie irgendwie beschäftigen zu können.  
"Inersha, deine Aufgabe wird Uriel sein und bitte, keine Diskussion." Inersha, die Trägheit, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Saal. Er hatte seine Aufgabe, aber direkt um sie kümmern?  
Nein, er hatte Zeit. Auch ein Luzifer konnte nicht alles an einem Tag erledigen, daher würde Uriel noch ein klein wenig Schonfrist haben, zumindest was ihn angeht.  
"Ihr macht mich fertig. Nun zu euch beiden." Sein Blick wanderte über die beiden verbliebenen Generäle und ein weiteres Schmunzeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Übrig waren noch Gadles und Grid, Hochmut und Habgier.  
"Gadles, du kümmerst dich um Michael, sei sein Spiegel, zeige ihm auf, was seine Hochmut aus dem Himmel gemacht hat. Mir ist egal, was du mit ihm anstellst. Tu, was immer dir richtig erscheint. Wenn einer es verdient hat, dann Michael."  
Auf Gadles Lippen schlich sich ein ziemlich überhebliches und wissendes Grinsen. "Ich will Michael, ich will sie alle Luzifer", mischte sich Grid ein und wurde geflissentlich ignoriert.  
"Gadles, ich erwarte von dir sehr viel. Sobald ich mich um Michael kümmern will, will ich wirklich Fortschritte sehen." Gadles nickte. "Ist Michael nicht dein Bruder? Hasst du ihn wirklich so sehr'", wollte dieser dann neugierigerweise wissen und erhielt ein abfälliges Schnauben seines Bosses.  
"Nein, dieser widerliche Schleimer ist sehr vieles, aber Bruder darf er sich nicht nennen. Wir hatten mal ein sehr brüderliches Verhältnis, ehe er mich verraten und hintergangen hat, ehe er mich bei Gott verpetzte, um seinen eigenen Stand zu heben. Mir ist es schon fast egal, was mit ihm passiert, aber sollte ich ihn tot sehen wollen, dann ist es durch meine Hand. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"  
Gadles nickte erneut.  
"Nun, dann werde ich Michael mal zeigen, was es bedeutet, dich zu verärgern. Deine Wut brodelt über Jahrtausende, ich kann ihm ja mal ein wenig zeigen, was ihn erwarten wird. Du hast dafür eindeutig den richtigen Mann ausgewählt, Luzifer."  
Zwar nervte diesen die Überheblichkeit von Gadles, aber genau diese Todsünde stellte er nun einmal dar und er wusste, wenn er sich auf einen verlassen konnte, dann auf ihn.  
Natürlich konnte er sich auf alle mehr oder weniger verlassen, aber bei einigen wusste er auch, dass sie für bestimmte Aufgaben einfach nicht geeignet waren und Michael war eine ganz besondere Herausforderung.  
"Nun zu dir, Grid. Ich nehme an, du kannst zählen und dir sollte bewusst sein, dass nur noch einer über ist." - "Raphael", kam es direkt von der Habgier.  
"Ich darf Raphael quälen? Ja? Darf ich danach auch die anderen quälen? Bitte, ich will alle ..." Luzifer lächelte.  
"Nein, du wirst auf Raphael aufpassen. Er wird nicht gequält. Du bist derjenige, der die zweite Bedingung hat. Ihm darf nichts passieren, um ihn werde ich mich selbst kümmern. Natürlich kannst du versuchen, Informationen aus ihm heraus zu bekommen, ein wenig foltern, ok, aber nicht so, dass er seine Kräfte einsetzen muss! Er kann sich selbst heilen, es wäre also reine Zeitverschwendung."  
Grid wirkte enttäuscht, doch machte es Sinn, was Luzifer von sich gab. Leider.  
"Und wie stellst du dir das vor?", wollte dieser dennoch wissen. Er hatte nun nicht vor, die gesamte Zeit in dessen Zelle zu sitzen und ihn anzustarren. So viel Langeweile hatte er nun wirklich nicht.  
"Unterhalte dich mit ihm. Raphael ist ein sehr geselliger Mann, aber auch sehr stur. Du wirst es nicht einfach haben. Doch ich denke, du bekommst es hin, da bin ich mir sicher." Grid verstand noch immer nicht wirklich, was Luzifer eigentlich von ihm wollte.  
Er hatte sich darüber gefreut, auch ein wenig böse sein zu dürfen, seiner Natur zu folgen und nun verlangte Luzifer genau das Gegenteil von ihm. Ein wenig unfair war er ja schon.  
"Solltest du Hand an ihn legen, werde ich dich töten. Damit du weisst, wo deine Grenzen sind." Luzifer grinste diabolisch. Natürlich wusste er, wie sehr alle seine Generäle darauf aus waren, irgendwen quälen zu dürfen, aber Grid? Nein, dieser musste sich ein wenig zurückhalten. Er hoffte sehr, dass dieser es hinbekommen würde.  
"Geh nun, du hast Schonfrist, da Raphael in keinem guten Zustand ist, aber du solltest dir einen Plan überlegen, einen sehr guten Plan. Ich baue auf dich."  
Noch ehe Grid gehen konnte, schob sich allerdings Luzifer an ihm vorbei und legte kurz eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

Luzifer war vorerst zufrieden. Er hatte einen Plan und er hoffte sehr, dass dieser funktionieren würde. Auch wenn er sich nicht so sicher war, ob die Aufteilungen wirklich gut waren, aber er war eigentlich guter Dinge. Wichtig waren eigentlich nur Gadles und Tsorn. Von den Restlichen erwartete er nicht sehr viel. Raziel und Michael waren Gottes Schosshündchen und die beiden sollten was wissen. Die anderen waren eigentlich nur Beschäftigungstherapie und mit Glück sprang noch etwas für sie raus oder im besten Fall Informationen für ihn selbst.  
Sein Weg führte ihn wieder in den Kerker. Er wollte sich um Metatron kümmern und damit sollte er schnell anfangen. In seinen Augen hatten sie wirklich keine Zeit zu verlieren, da er Gott nicht traute.  
"Da sehen wir uns wieder, ging schneller als erwartet, hm?", begrüsste er den deutlich älteren Erzengel, welcher noch immer da sass wie zuvor.  
"Ich habe dich erwartet, Luzifer, vielleicht sollten wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten, über viele Dinge." Die Worte entlockten Luzifer ein Aufschnauben.  
Er wollte hier nicht mit Metatron plaudern, keine alten Freundschaften wieder aufleben lassen. Er wollte hier ein paar Antworten und die hatte ihm der alte Mann zu geben und wenn er ihn in ihre Folterkammer schleppen musste. Dennoch hoffte er, dass es so weit nicht kommen würde.  
"Ich rede, du antwortest, klar?"


	4. Metatron & Chamuel

Metatron schien nicht sonderlich überrascht. Luzifer hatte schon immer einen Drang dazu dominieren zu wollen und endlich sah er sich wohl in der Lage, über ihn bestimmen zu können. Sollte er in dem Glauben bleiben. Gott würde kommen und ihn einmal mehr zurecht weisen, ihm zeigen wo sein Platz war. So lange würde er ausharren und alles über sich ergehen lassen, so wahr er Metatron war. Oberster General der Erzengel.   
“Du hast schon bemerkt, dass ich mit dir spreche, alter Mann?”, wollte Luzifer nach einem Moment der Stille wissen. Er wirkte nicht aggressiv, im Gegenteil. Luzifer wirkte ruhig, beinahe gelassen, als ob dies für ihn ein Spiel war.  
“Ich höre keine Worte, die eine Frage bilden”, erwiderte Metatron ruhig und liess seinen Blick zu Luzifer wandern, hatte er diesen bis eben nicht angesehen.  
“Du hältst dich für ganz clever, oder?” Luzifer tigerte durch die Zelle, langsam schien er ungeduldig und nervös zu werden, dabei hatten sie noch nicht sonderlich viele Worte miteinander gewechselt. Er hatte sich wirklich nicht verändert.  
“Ich bin clever, Luzifel, allerdings tue ich genau das, was du von mir verlangst. Du redest, ich antworte, allerdings kann ich nicht antworten, wenn mir keine Frage gestellt wurde”, entgegnete Metatron ruhig und ohne einen Unterton in der Stimme. Der Engel meinte dies genauso, wie er es sagte.  
“Du …”, knurrte Luzifer leise und blieb stehen. Sein Blick ruhte auf Metatron und langsam näherte er sich diesem. “Niemals mehr, du nennst mich niemals mehr Luzifel. Luzifel ist gestorben, als ich aus dem Himmel verbannt wurde, ich bin Luzifer, auch für dich.” Metatron erwiderte Luzifers Blick. Er liess sich nicht einschüchtern, wieso auch? Zwar war er aktuell ein wenig geschwächt, aber war er Luzifer vermutlich nützlicher, als dieser jemals zugeben würde. “Keine Widerworte?” - “Du hattest mir keine Frage gestellt, Luzifer.” Ein Schnauben entkam Luzifers Kehle. Dieser Engel, dieser sture bockige Engel. Jedes Wort so wörtlich zu nehmen, am liebsten hätte er ihm den Hals umgedreht, was seiner Sache allerdings nicht gedient hätte.  
“Ich hätte dich Tsorn überlassen sollen”, stellte er wieder ein wenig ruhiger fest und setzte sich nun neben den Erzengel. “Wieso hat Gott euch verlassen?” - “Wieso hat er den Riss nicht geschlossen, obwohl er von diesem wusste?”, stellte Metatron die Gegenfrage und verwirrte Luzifer eindeutig.  
“Wie meinst du das?” Metatron lächelte. “Was hast du an meiner Frage nicht verstanden, Luzifer?” Angesprochener schnaubte leise auf. Eigentlich wollte er hier die Fragen stellen und selbstverständlich merkte er, dass dieser den Spiess umdrehen wollte und nun ihn ausfragte. “Gott, wusste von dem Riss?” - “Ich würde es nun nicht Riss nennen, sondern ein Leck, eine Spalte, die nicht geschlossen wurde, aber natürlich wusste Gott davon. Wieso er sie nicht geschlossen hat, weiss ich allerdings nicht. Vielleicht war es sein Plan, vielleicht wollte er dich hier haben, allerdings bin ich über Gottes aktuelle Pläne nicht sonderlich gut informiert.” Metatron antwortete mit einer Ruhe in der Stimme, die Luzifer innerlich kochen liess. Dieser Engel war sein Gefangener und schaffte es, ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Wie würde es werden, wenn er mit Raphael zusammen war? Nein, daran durfte er nicht denken.  
“Du denkst nicht darüber nach, richtig?”, riss ihn Metatrons Frage aus seinen Gedanken. “Schluss jetzt. Ich bin hier her gekommen, um Antworten von dir zu bekommen und nicht mich von dir ausfragen zu lassen. Du bist gerade mein Gefangener und nicht mein Freund.” - “Ich war nie dein Freund, Luzifer. Ich war dein Mentor, dein Lehrer und ich bin über deine Entwicklung nicht sonderlich erfreut. Du hattest so grosses Potenzial und du verschwendest es, noch immer.” - “Ruhe, ich will es nicht hören. Ich wurde verbannt, ich habe hier kein Potenzial mehr, Metatron!”  
Dieser lächelte allerdings zufrieden. Wieso? Was hatte er gesagt, weswegen dieser so Lächeln konnte? “Du spürst es selbst, oder?” Luzifer hielt einen Moment inne. Was sollte er spüren? Was wollte dieser Mann von ihm?  
“Hör auf damit, Metatron! Deine Verwirrungstaktik funktioniert nicht, nicht mehr. Früher konntest du mich damit zum Nachdenken anregen, aber heute nicht mehr. Spare dir diese Taktik für deine Schüler auf, für diejenigen die an deinen Mist glauben, aber bei mir kannst du es dir wirklich sparen. Ich bin kein Schüler mehr. Ich werde Gott stürzen und dein neuer Herrscher sein oder dein Mörder, es liegt an dir, wie sehr du mit mir kooperierst.” Luzifer wurde immer lauter, während er sprach, was Metatron nur noch zufriedener Lächeln liess. Und Luzifer innerlich immer mehr kochte.   
“Ich kooperiere doch mit dir, allerdings kann ich dir keine Antworten geben, da ich sie nicht kenne. Ich weiss nicht wo Gott ist und wieso er uns hier uns selbst überlassen hat. Ich bleibe allerdings bei meiner Aussage, selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir nicht sagen. Loyalität steht hier im Himmel an oberster Stelle, wie du selbst schon erfahren durftest.” - “Selbst wenn Gott euch alleine lässt? Selbst dann, steht ihr noch loyal zu ihm?”   
Luzifer verstand es nicht. Vermutlich würde er dies nie verstehen. Damals, ja, er war loyal, er hatte alles getan, was Gott von ihm verlangt hatte und doch hatte er ihn verbannt. Nein, seine Loyalität war nicht mehr vorhanden und er schuldete niemandem Rechenschaft, er schuldete diesen Verrätern absolut nichts.   
“Wie du siehst. Gott hat seine Gründe, Gott hat seine Pläne und ich bin der Letzte, welcher diese anzweifelt. Ich bin sein oberster General, seine Stimme, er wird wissen, was er tut, wusste er immer, Luzifer.”  
Ein Schnauben entrang Luzifers Kehle. Metatron war ein Narr, ein dummer alter Narr. “Es macht keinen Sinn mit dir zu sprechen, Metatron. Du bist verblendet, du folgst ihm blind seit Jahrtausenden, nie hast du seine Gründe hinterfragt, gerade du. Ein alter dämlicher Narr.” Luzifer wandte sich von Metatron ab und wollte die Zelle verlassen, ehe er inne hielt. Eine Sache liess ihn doch nicht ruhen.   
“Wieso hast du Raphael als Idioten bezeichnet?” Auf Metatrons Lippen zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. Irgendwie hatte er geahnt, dass Luzifer ihm diese Frage noch stellen würde. Ganz offensichtlich, war diesem doch nicht alles egal, oder eher, nicht jeder.  
“Was denkst du, wieso Raphael in dem Zustand ist, in welchem du ihn mir geschildert hast? Einer der stärksten Erzengel Gottes? Derjenige der die besten Selbstheilungskräfte von uns allen besitzt? Denk nach, Luzifer, denk nach. Du bist nicht so dumm, wie du gerade tust.” Luzifer knurrte leise. Er war nicht dumm und er stellte sich auch nicht so an. Er hatte die Frage ernst gemeint.  
“Er hat die anderen Engel geheilt, was gegen Gottes Regeln verstösst”, beantwortete Metatron ihm dann die Frage, was Luzifer ein wenig aufhorchen liess. Raphael verstiess gegen Gottes Regeln? “Erzähl mir mehr”, forderte er den Erzengel auf, dieser schüttelte allerdings den Kopf.   
“Nein, wenn du etwas über Raphael oder seinen Werdegang wissen willst, sprich selbst mit ihm. Die Informationen stehen dir nicht zu, Luzifer, es liegt an ihm, dich aufzuklären, allerdings solltest du dir keine allzugrossen Hoffnungen machen. Deine Position im Himmel, sollte dir bekannt sein.” Luzifer hatte gerade das Gefühl irgendetwas zerschmettern zu wollen, ganz oben auf seiner Liste stand Metatrons Kopf, entschied er sich allerdings dagegen. Irgendwann würde er ihn zum reden bekommen, vielleicht brauchte er einfach noch ein wenig länger, um zu begreifen, in welcher Situation er überhaupt war.  
“Deine, sollte dir aktuell auch bekannt sein. Ich gehe, aber ich komme wieder, Metatron. Vielleicht bist du bis dahin ein wenig redseliger, ansonsten ziehe ich andere Seiten auf.”   
Luzifer verschwand nun wirklich aus der Zelle und liess Metatron sich selbst überlassen, noch weiter mit diesem zu sprechen, würde ihn vermutlich nur noch mehr verwirren und darauf hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust.   
Er brauchte erst einmal eine Pause und er wusste genau, wo er diese verbringen würde.

Glatani hatte sich auf dem Weg zu Chamuel noch eine Karaffe Wein gegönnt. Die Engel benötigten diesen nicht mehr und ihn verderben zu lassen, war nun wirklich nicht in seinem Sinne. Sein Problem war allerdings, er hatte sich ein klein wenig verlaufen. Immer wieder kam er im göttlichen Weinkeller an und nahm sich eine weitere Karaffe mit. Irgendwann hatte er den Weg dann doch gefunden, zumindest in den Kerker. Die richtige Zelle zu finden, war noch eine komplett andere, schier unlösbare Aufgabe.   
“Wieso hat es hier so viele Türen? Wer hat sich denn diese Konstruktion ausgedacht”, meckerte er lautstark, während er eine weitere Zellentür öffnete.   
“Wenn du da, nicht Chamuel bist, kann Luzifer mich kreuzweise.” Er besah sich den Erzengel vor sich und er stellte fest, dass er in dieser Zelle bisher nicht war und die Reaktion liess ihn vermuten, den Richtigen vor sich zu haben.  
“Chamuel, was ist das für ein Name, könntest du nicht wie etwas Leckeres zu Essen klingen? Dann würde ich viel lieber hier sein und mit dir sprechen. Ich würde dich sogar bei deinem Namen ansprechen, aber so? Ich glaube, ich brauche mehr Wein”, stellte Glatani ein wenig lallend fest. Vielleicht hatte er doch schon die ein oder andere Karaffe zuviel getrunken und wie er feststellen durfte, wirkte Wein aus dem Himmel, gänzlich anders, als Wein aus dem Menschenreich. Dies würde Luzifer nicht gefallen, ganz und gar nicht.   
“Kannst du nicht reden? Dann haben wir ein Problem.” Glatani überlegte einen Moment. “Ich habe ein Problem, wenn du nicht sprechen kannst, dann kriege ich ja keine Informationen von dir! Das wird Luzifer gar nicht gefallen …”, stellte Glatani erneut fest.   
Mit grossen Schritten stand er vor dem angeketteten Engel.   
“Hm, ich weiss ja nicht …” Glatani stupste den Erzengel mit seiner Karaffe an und verschüttete ein bisschen von dem Wein. “Oh, Nein … Der gute Wein”, Glatani schaute den Tropfen langsam nach und sah sehr genau, wie diese über den Oberkörper des vor ihm hängenden Engel wanderten.   
“Der war nicht für dich bestimmt”, meckerte er leise und leckte sie einfach ab. Es war ihm an sich egal, was er hier gerade tat, es ging um den Wein, um den köstlichen Wein, der seine Sinne schon benebelte.   
“Vielleicht solltest du wieder kommen, wenn du nüchtern bist”, erklang auf einmal die Stimme von Chamuel und Glatani erhob sich direkt, um diesen anzusehen. “Du kannst ja doch sprechen! Sehr gut, wirklich gut, dann rede mal!” Glatani musterte Chamuel genau und erwartete wohl wirklich, dass dieser mit ihm anfing zu sprechen. Dabei hatte er ihm weder eine Frage gestellt, noch einen anderen Grund dazu gegeben.  
“Wir können gerne darüber sprechen, dass du anscheinend mit einer Aufgabe hergekommen bist und dich selbst ausser Gefecht gesetzt hast. Wenn ich mich richtig an Luzifers Gemüt erinnere, dann wirst du wirklich mächtigen Ärger bekommen und da will ich ungern dabei sein.” Er war der Erzengel der Harmonie. Er wollte ungern einem Streit beiwohnen, mit welchem er nichts zu tun hatte.  
“Hö, wieso? Du redest doch mit mir, er hat mir aufgetragen, mit dir zu sprechen! Das tue ich wohl! Hörst du, aus meinem Mund kommen Worte und du hast mir ebenfalls mit Worten geantwortet, meine Aufgabe, ist vollkommen erfüllt!”, entgegnete er vollkommen überzeugt und ein weiterer Schluck wurde sich gegönnt.  
“Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du mit einer bestimmten Aufgabe zu mir kommen solltest, ich beschwere mich natürlich nicht darüber, dass du dich mit dieser Unterhaltung zufrieden gibst.”   
Glatani ging ein paar Schritte zurück. “Hm, bist du den Chamuel? Wir haben noch nicht einmal festgestellt, ob du derjenige bist, den ich suche.” Chamuel wusste in dem Moment nicht, ob die Todsünde die Worte wirklich ernst meinte. “Du suchst nach Jemandem, ohne zu wissen, wie er aussieht? Interessant. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?” Glatani legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und schien zu überlegen. Er war nicht zum plaudern hier, allerdings war ihm gerade auch nicht mehr wirklich klar, was er hier eigentlich tun sollte. Infos, irgendetwas mit Infos, hallte es in seinem Kopf, doch was für Infos?  
“Glatani”, gerade als dieser seinen Namen aussprach, fing sein Bauch an zu rumoren. “Oh, ich habe Hunger, wo habt ihr euer Essen? Gott wird euch doch nicht ohne etwas zu Essen zurückgelassen haben? Oh … Deswegen bin ich hier.”  
Chamuel schien sichtlich verwirrt zu sein. Diese Todsünde hatte eindeutig zu viel des göttlichen Weins getrunken und vielleicht sollte er ihn darum bitten, ihn freizulassen. Nur was dann? Er hatte keinen Plan, keine Idee. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, wo die Anderen waren, in welchem Zustand sie sich befanden. Ausserdem, sollte Luzifer ihn erwischen, hätte er vermutlich ziemlich grosse Probleme und käme nicht mehr so glimpflich davon. Chamuel kam eine Idee, vielleicht sollte er sich mit dieser Todsünde anfreunden, ihm zum Anschein geben was dieser wollte und sich ein wenig Zeit erspielen.  
Glatani schien nicht sonderlich schlau zu sein oder den Wein mehr zu lieben als seine eigentliche Aufgabe, was in dem Punkt keinen Unterschied machte.   
“Du hast Hunger? Deswegen kommst du zu mir? Ich muss dich enttäuschen, Glatani, ich bin nicht Gottes Koch.” Glatani schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf. “Nein, ich kann ein Kerker von einer Küche unterscheiden, wobei es in der Hölle nicht unbedingt grosse Unterschiede gibt! Infos, wegen Infos bin ich hier!” Chamuel schluckte kurz. Die Hölle. Sie schien kein besonders schöner Ort zu sein, sollten die Küchen und Kerker sich wirklich ähnlich sehen.  
“Nun, du hast jetzt die Info, dass hier nicht die Küche ist”, versuchte es Chamuel mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Er hatte nun wirklich keine Angst vor diesem Dämonen. Dieser schien nicht einmal fähig zu sein, ihm etwas anzutun, vermutlich sah er ihn sowieso schon doppelt.   
“Du findest dich wohl richtig witzig, oder?” Glatanis Tonfall hatte sich ein klein wenig geändert, wirkte allerdings nach wie vor nicht sonderlich bedrohlich auf Chamuel. “Du musst mir schon sagen, was für Informationen du haben magst, ansonsten kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen. Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, stehe ich hier angekettet an der Wand und bekomme nicht sehr viel mit, was um mich herum geschieht.” Chamuel zog augenblicklich wieder den Blick Glatanis auf sich und wieder kam er ein klein wenig näher. “Wieso bist du eigentlich unversehrt? Du hast keinen Kratzer, wirkst nicht erschöpft, hast du dich nicht gewehrt?” Augenblicklich fühlte sich die Todsünde nüchtern. Dieser Umstand kam ihm ein wenig komisch vor. Sie waren im Krieg und Chamuel stand beinahe unversehrt vor ihm.  
“Wenn ich dir sage wieso, reicht dir dies als Info?” Der Dämon schien einen Moment zu überlegen und nickte anschliessend. Luzifer wollte eine Information haben, jede noch so kleine Info, konnte wichtig sein, hatte er gesagt und wirklich anstrengen wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht. Ob er wohl Inersha ein wenig Konkurrenz machte? Nein, er hatte sich immerhin mit Chamuel beschäftigt.   
“Raphael.” Glatani blinzelte kurz. “Hö?” - “Du wolltest wissen, wieso ich praktisch unversehrt bin, die Antwort ist, Raphael”, wiederholte Chamuel ein wenig langsamer und Glatani verstand offensichtlich immer noch nicht. “Aber der ist doch auch im Kerker?” - “Dann finde heraus, was Raphaels Aufgabe ist und du wirst meine Worte verstehen. Reicht dir diese Information?” Glatani nickte und versuchte sich zeitgleich daran zu erinnern, was Raphael für eine Funktion hatte. Er kam allerdings nicht drauf. Ihm war bekannt, dass Raphael, neben Michael, Uriel und Gabriel einer der wichtigen Erzengel war, einer derjenigen, der in der Bibel desöfteren genannt wurde und doch kam er nicht auf dessen Funktion.   
“Ich habe dich etwas gefragt”, durchdrang Chamuels Stimme seine Gedankengänge. “Wo ist Gott?” Glatanis durchdringender Blick liess Chamuel kurz schlucken. “Ich weiss es nicht. Gott ist schon vor einer Weile weg, er hat uns sein Ziel nicht genannt”, beantwortete er die Frage ehrlich. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wo Gott war und Glatani verliess seine Zelle ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.   
Er hatte eine Info, ob sie Luzifer gefallen würde, wusste er nicht, aber irgendwie glaubte er schon, dass sie relevant sein konnte.  
Sein Weg führte ihn in den Thronsaal, auf einem der Tische lag ein Pergament und ein Feder, sogleich schrieb er seinen Namen darauf und die Information, die er erhalten hatte. Danach ging er wieder in den Weinkeller.


	5. Uriel & Gabriel

Inersha hatte wahrlich keine Lust auf seine Aufgabe. Luzifer hatte immer so immense Anforderungen und die Motivation schwand mit jedem Tag ein wenig mehr. Es war ja nicht einmal so, als hätte er überhaupt jemals welche besessen. Nichts tun war sehr viel entspannter, als sich den Hintern aufzureissen, für meist etwas, was ihn selbst nicht weiter brachte.   
Glaubte Luzifer wirklich, dass er seinen Körper nun in die Kerker hinunter beförderte, um mit einem der Erzengel zu sprechen? Wer war er denn?   
Der Weg war viel zu weit und wieso sollte ausgerechnet Uriel etwas zu sagen haben?   
Inersha schlurfte den Gang entlang zu seinem provisorischen Zimmer. Während die Anderen gekämpft hatten, hatte er sich einen Raum gesichert und geschlafen. Kämpfen, er? Nein, viel zu anstrengend.  
Auf seinem Weg, dachte er allerdings über Uriel nach, der Name, er sagte ihm etwas. Uriel, Uriel, Uriel. “Oh, Nein …”  
Ganz langsam und gemächlich drehte sich Inersha wieder um und machte sich doch auf den Weg in den Kerker. Luzifer würde es ihm büssen. Wieso gab er ihm Uriel? Erzengel der Offenbarung und der Inspiration? Er brauchte nicht offenbart oder inspiriert zu werden, er mochte sein Leben, wie es war. Langsam, gemütlich und vor allem im Bett liegend. Er würde Luzifer die Meinung sagen, nicht jetzt, aber sobald er die Muse dazu hatte, bestimmt. Mit dieser Überzeugung erreichte er dann auch die Zellen und schlurfte den Gang entlang. Als ein niederer Dämon seinen Weg kreuzte, hielt er diesen kurz fest. “Wo ist Uriel?”, fragte er träge nach und bekam seine Antwort, indem der Dämon auf eine Zelle deutete.   
Inersha schlurfte zu der Tür und öffnete sie langsam, so langsam, dass er beinahe dagegen gelehnt wäre und sich ein wenig ausgeruht hätte. Wie anstrengend hier alles war. Konnte Gott nicht Kerkertüren aus Wolken herstellen? Die wären viel leichter aufzubekommen und kosteten bestimmt nicht so viel Energie, wie er gerade eben verbraucht hatte.   
Vielleicht sollte er Grid rufen? Dieser würde die Aufgabe sicherlich gerne übernehmen, Grid wollte sie doch eh alle. Nur wäre Luzifer sicher nicht so begeistert, aber wieso sollte er dies jemals erfahren? Er selbst wäre sicherlich nicht so blöde und würde es ihm sagen und Grid? Grid vermutlich schon …   
Ein tiefer Seufzer verliess seine Kehle. Er würde die Tür doch selbst öffnen müssen und mit Uriel dahinter sprechen. Sein Leben war schon unfassbar anstrengend. Die Idee mit den Wolkentüren, würde er Gott allerdings unterbreiten. Er war Gast hier und gerade fühlte er sich nicht sonderlich Willkommen.   
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte er die Tür offen und linste vorsichtig in die Dunkelheit, nur um zu Erkennen, dass er nichts erkannte.   
“Wenn der mich jetzt angelogen hat und die Zelle leer ist, dann, dann …” Inersha unterbrach sich selbst, er würde doch eh nichts unternehmen. Einen niederen Dämonen zu bestrafen … Die Energie war dieser nicht wert.   
“Hallo? Jemand anwesend?” Gerade als Inersha sich wieder umdrehen wollte, hörte er ein leises Ächzen aus einer Ecke, was ihn selbst aufseufzen liess. Fast, fast wäre er um die Aufgabe herum gekommen. So ein Mist aber auch.   
Langsam schob er sich durch die Tür und öffnete sie dabei noch ein wenig mehr, was endlich Licht in die Zelle scheinen liess und er den Engel auch erkannte. Uriel war schön, was nicht verwunderlich war. Jeder Engel war schön.  
Sie dagegen waren hässlich. Wie von selbst schaute er an sich runter und zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ihm an sich egal, wie er aussah.   
“Ey, Uriel … Wo ist Gott?” Inersha hatte keine Zeit, er wollte schlafen. Er hatte sich nicht umsonst, als Erstes ein Zimmer ausgesucht. “Hey, du, ich rede mit dir!” Seine Worte sollten ein wenig energischer klingen, allerdings hatten sie denselben trägen Ausdruck wie zuvor.   
“Stört es dich, wenn ich mich hier hinsetze und schlafe?” Uriel schien ihm nicht zu antworten, also tat Inersha einfach was er eben gefragt hatte. Luzifer würde ihn hier sicherlich nicht stören und ein kleines Nickerchen hatte er sich auf jeden Fall verdient.   
“Du könntest … mich auch los … machen …”, kam es abgehakt von Uriel und Inersha konnte sich nun ein leises Knurren nicht verkneifen. Wieso war der Kerl nicht bewusstlos? Eben hatte er ihm doch auch nicht geantwortet? Wollte er ihn etwa ärgern?   
“Ich sitze schon, ich steh jetzt nicht mehr auf.” Vielleicht war die Antwort ein wenig trotzig, aber er würde jetzt wirklich nicht mehr aufstehen. Nicht in den nächsten Minuten. “Inersha”, hörte er die Stimme erneut und ein klein wenig überrascht war er durchaus von der Nennung seines Namens. Er hatte sich doch gar nicht vorgestellt.   
“Uriel, lass das”, murrte er leise und versuchte sich ein wenig von ihm weg zu drehen. Was vermutlich rein gar nichts brachte.   
“Ich gehe vermutlich richtig … in der Annahme … dass du nicht hier bist … weil du eine Inspiration oder … Offenbarung von mir willst.” Inersha drehte sich dann doch wieder zu Uriel um und begutachtete diesen noch einmal. Er war nach wie vor einfach, schön.  
“Ich will bestimmt keine Offenbarung von dir, ich kenne mich selbst ganz gut, danke, aber wenn du schon meine Ruhe störst, wieso sagst du mir dann nicht einfach, was ich wissen will?” Uriel öffnete nun das erste Mal die Augen. Inersha war bisher gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er sie geschlossen hatte. “Der Grad … zwischen einer Offenbarung … und einer Verkündung ... ist sehr schmal.” Inersha legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief und begutachtete Uriel weiterhin. “Nun, ist mir egal, aber du hast Schmerzen, oder?” Uriel schloss noch einmal die Augen, ehe er sie wieder öffnete und Inersha sanft anlächelte. “Sie halten sich … danke Raphael … in Grenzen”, beantwortete er ihm dann die Frage und Inersha beschloss doch wieder aufzustehen. Luzifer wollte Informationen, egal wie klein sie zu sein schien und dies war doch eine Information? “Und wieso redest du so? Machst du dich über mich lustig?” Uriel schüttelte langsam den Kopf und atmete einmal tief ein. “Inersha, du magst es kaum glauben, aber es fällt mir sehr schwer, dir nicht ein Geheimnis deiner Seele zu offenbaren. Niemals, würde es mir in den Sinn kommen, mich über dich lustig zu machen.” Inersha glaubte Uriel, auch wenn dieser ein Erzengel war. So weit war es schon mit ihm gekommen, er war zu träge, um die Worte eines Erzengels anzuzweifeln. “Dann sag mir, was mit Gott ist, kannst du mir sein Geheimnis offenbaren?”   
Ein Versuch war es wert, wäre da nicht das Kopfschütteln seines Gegenübers. “Wieso nicht?”, hakte er dann nach. “Weil, Gottes Geheimnis nur Raziel kennt.” Die Sünde knurrte einmal mehr auf. Er hätte es wissen müssen, er hätte es einfach wissen müssen, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten war vergebens, er hätte wirklich einfach schlafen gehen können. Andererseits war er auch froh, nicht in Tsorns Haut zu stecken. Raziel war sicherlich eine etwas schwerere Aufgabe.  
“Dann geh ich nun schlafen, erhol dich gut, Uriel.” Dieser war zwar ein wenig überrascht, wie freundlich Inersha war, aber vermutlich war es einfach der Faulheit geschuldet, sich daneben zu benehmen. Inersha verschwand genauso langsam, wie er gekommen war, im Thronsaal schrieb er unter Glatanis Information beinahe dieselbe, ohne es selbst zu merken. Er wollte nur schlafen und genau deswegen suchte er sich nun einen Schlafplatz. Für heute hatte er seine Arbeit getan, sogar sehr gut, wie er selbst glaubte. 

Mekane war sauer. Mekane war sogar stinksauer und wirklich Lust auf die Aufgabe, hatte er wie alle anderen nur bedingt. Dabei konnte er gut mit Menschen reden und noch sehr viel besser, in ihre Seele blicken.  
Anders als die Inersha, wusste er durchaus, was er zu tun hatte. Dieser war unfähig, faul und ein Stück Dreck, welches die Dämonenwelt nicht beherbergen sollte, aber genau diese Faulheit machte ihn aus. Ekelhaft. Manchmal wäre er auch gerne wie er.   
Faul in der Sonne zu liegen und sich die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen lassen? Ohja, er war neidisch, sehr sogar. Neidisch auf einen Drecksack. Er konnte ihn nicht ausstehen.   
Die anderen waren nicht besser. Eigentlich konnte er keinen seiner Mitsünden leiden, alle hatten sie das, was er wollte. ALLE.  
Tsorn konnte richtig wütend werden, er wollte auch wütend werden und ernst genommen dabei. Bager bekam jeden ins Bett, den sie wollte, es wäre ein Traum diese Fähigkeit auch haben zu können. Und er? Was konnte er?   
In die tiefsten Seelen der Menschen blicken und sie gegeneinander ausspielen, ihnen aufzeigen, wie viel besser, das Leben eines anderen war. Ja, das konnte er, genauso wie Grid …  
Er hasste Grid … Grid wollte alles und bekam oft alles, er war derjenige der nur neidisch war, bekommen tat er nie etwas. So unfair.  
Er bekam ja nicht einmal seinen Wunscherzengel. Wieso bekam Inersha Uriel. Uriel war doch seiner, so ein wunderschöner Engel, ein wenig war er auch neidisch auf dessen Schönheit. Nein, nicht ein wenig, er war sehr neidisch auf dessen Äusseres.   
Ein Knurren entglitt seiner Kehle. Stattdessen musste er sich mit Gabriel herumschlagen. Er selbst hatte schwarzes Haar, da wollte er sich doch nicht mit einem dunkelhaarigen Engel vergnügen. Einer, der ihm so ähnlich war.   
Genervt stiess er die Zellentür auf und baute sich vor Gabriel auf. Dieser zuckte beim Erscheinen der Sünde zusammen, was Mekane leicht Grinsen liess.  
“Hättest du mein Erscheinen nicht vorhersehen können?”, wollte dieser gehässig wissen. “Eine Vision, hat nichts mit hellseherei zu tun. Wie dumm ihr im Dämonenreich seid.”   
Mekane knurrte einmal mehr leise auf und legte eine Hand an Gabriels Wange, zwang diesen somit ihn anzusehen.  
“Stimmt, sonst hättet ihr ja unser Angriff vorhergesehen und eine Barrikade aufbauen können oder schafft ihr dies etwa nicht, wenn Gott nicht da ist? Wo ist dieser Dreckskerl eigentlich?” Gabriel versuchte sein Gesicht wegzudrehen, was ihm nicht gelang. Mekanes Griff war fest und sein Blick war stechend.   
“Wir wussten über euren Angriff Bescheid, sehr subtil und vor allem leise, seid ihr nicht.” - “Wieso?” Mekane war sichtlich überrascht und er spürte direkt den Neid in sich aufkeimen. Gabriel hatte von dem Angriff gewusst und er selbst erfuhr erst am Tag eben dieses davon. Unfair.   
“Euer Gestank riechen wir schon von weitem, es ist schon schrecklich, wenn einer von euch die Hölle verlässt, denkt ihr wirklich, es fällt nicht auf, wenn eine ganze Horde aus dieser ausbricht? Daran hätte selbst Luzifer denken müssen.” - “Provozierst du mich absichtlich, Gabriel?”, wollte Mekane wissen und verfestigte seinen Griff noch ein wenig, was Gabriel leise auf ächzen liess.  
“Wie sollte ich dich provozieren? Du stinkst nach Neid, nach einer der ekelhaftesten Todsünden überhaupt. Eine Eigenschaft, die so widerwärtig und abartig ist, dass ich mich schon ekelhaft fühle, überhaupt mit dir zu sprechen.” Mekanes linkes Auge fing an zu zucken. Tsorn wäre längst ausgerastet und er hörte sich diese Beleidigungen einfach an? Nein. Ehe Gabriel überhaupt reagieren konnte, spürte er die flache Hand der Sünde auf seiner Wange.   
“Unser Gestank ist ekelhaft? Habt ihr euch mal gerochen? Diese Reinheit, diese verlogene Reinheit, jeder von euch hat ein Geheimnis, nur die Tatsache, dass ihr hier oben seid, schützt euch vor der Hölle. Ist es nicht so?”  
Gabriel hatte die Augen geschlossen und verdaute erst einmal den harten Schlag. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er hatte geglaubt die Dämonen würden bluffen, aber dieser hier schien es ernst zu meinen und zudem sehr leicht provozierbar zu sein.   
“Wir erfüllen unsere Aufgabe und haben den Platz im Himmel verdient, ausserdem bin ich ein Erzengel, selbst wenn ich Geheimnisse hätte, wäre es etwas anderes, als bei einer verstorbenen Seele. Wie konnte Luzifer nur dich, als einen seiner Generäle wählen?” Bisher hatte Gabriel geglaubt, Luzifer hätte seine Wahl ordentlich getroffen, doch bei Mekane war er sich nicht sicher.  
So dumm konnte doch keine Sünde sein? Luzifers Generäle sollten in seinen Augen zumindest ein gewisses Mass an Intelligenz aufweisen oder brauchte dieser nur sieben Idioten, die alles taten, was er wollte? “Unfair, ich gehöre in den Himmel an deine Stelle! Du hast ein so loses Mundwerk! Doch jetzt bricht eine andere Ära an und ich bin über dich gestellt, na, neidisch?”, wollte Mekane diabolisch grinsend wissen und Gabriel öffnete die Augen. “Neidisch? Auf dich? Würde dir dies nicht deine komplette Existenz abspenstig machen? Neidisch auf den Neid zu sein? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, sollte dies jemals passieren, würdest du verpuffen wie ein Wassertropfen über glühender Lava.”   
Mekane hielt einen Moment inne. “Eine deiner Visionen?”, wollte er dann ein wenig verunsichert wissen und Gabriel hatte wirklich Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Noch einmal die Hand seines Gegenübers zu spüren, darauf konnte er wirklich verzichten. “Ich habe dir eben schon gesagt, dass ich kein Hellseher bin. Eine reine Vermutung, mehr nicht.” Mekane atmete sichtbar erleichtert aus und fixierte Gabriel einmal mehr.  
“Gut, ich will auch gar nicht weiter mit dir diskutieren, ermüdet mich mehr, als ich erwartet hatte. Gib mir einfach die Infos, die ich wissen will und wir sind quitt.” Gabriel lächelte bei seinen Worten. “Ich bin noch immer kein Hellseher, ohne entsprechende Frage, kann ich dir nichts sagen.” - “Ich habe dich bereits gefragt, WO Gott ist!”   
Mekane knurrte leise. Dieser Kerl, er würde ihn irgendwann foltern und seine Freude dabei haben. Bei dem Gedanken rieb er sich schon die Hände, oh ja, er würde Luzifer fragen und wenn er betteln musste.  
“Gott ist nicht da, wo er ist, wissen wir nicht. Da kann ich dir leider nicht weiterhelfen, selbst wenn ich wüsste, wäre die Info für dich nicht relevant.” Mekane fing an sich die Schläfe zu reiben, wie anstrengend konnte man eigentlich sein? “Und wieso nicht?” - “Weil er zurückkommen wird und unsere Kräfte wieder gestärkt werden und wir wissen dann alle was passiert.” - “Nicht jeder von euch ist in deiner Verfassung, Gabriel”, stellte Mekane dann klar. Zwar hatte er keine Ahnung, wie die anderen Erzengel gerade aussahen, aber irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass jeder nur ein paar kleine Wunden hatte. Es wunderte ihn sowieso, dass Gabriel so fit schien, wie hatten sie ihn gefangen nehmen können? “Doch, jeder von uns ist in dieser Verfassung, dank Raphael. Er wird der Einzige sein, dem es nicht gut geht.” - “Und wieso befreit ihr euch nicht?” Gabriel lächelte. “Die körperliche Verfassung, sagt nichts über unsere Kräfte aus, wir sind erschöpft.” Mekane grinste kurz. “Die Ehrlichkeit schätze ich, es ist wohl wahr, dass Engel nicht lügen können”, stellte er amüsiert fest und wollte sich abwenden. “Nun, wir sind komplizierter, als du denkst, wir können nicht lügen, aber die Wahrheit umgehen, derjenige, der sich um Raziel kümmert, wird es merken.” Mekane versuchte die Worte zu ignorieren und verliess die Zelle. Zwar hatte er nicht die Info die Luzifer wollte, aber eine andere, die er durchaus interessant fand.  
Im Thronsaal angekommen, fand er allerdings niemanden vor, lediglich das Pergament, welches Luzifer ausgelegt hatte und ein leichtes Schmunzeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er unter Inersha und Glatani eine ziemlich ähnliche Information schrieb.


	6. Haniel & Michael

Bager war ziemlich motiviert. Sie wollte es Luzifer zeigen. Es fuchste sie, dass er sie dauernd abblitzen liess. Sie war die Wollust, sie hatte man nicht abzulehnen. Sie würde aus diesem Erzengel alles herausholen und ihm zeigen, dass sie es wert war, angesehen zu werden. Er würde sie ansehen und ihr verfallen.  
Ihr war zwar bewusst, dass er ihr die Sünde gab und immer stärker sein würde, aber irgendwann übertraf jeder seinen Meister und sie würde ihr Ziel bestimmt nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Nicht wie andere ihrer Mitgeneräle. Es war ihr so oder so ziemlich schleierhaft, wieso sie die einzige Frau war und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es Luzifer bewusst war, aber dass sie sich um den einzigen weiblichen Erzengel kümmern durfte, war schon ein wenig komisch.  
Keine Herausforderung, aber komisch. Vielleicht traute er ihr tatsächlich nicht zu, sich um einen männlichen Engel zu kümmern. Die Frage war nur wieso?  
Immerhin besass sie alle Mittel, um Männer in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Bisher konnte keiner, ausser Luzifer selbst, ihr widerstehen. Wieso sollte es ein dämlicher Erzengel schaffen?   
Die Laune war ein wenig getrübt, als sie bei Haniels Zelle ankam, wobei frustriert es wohl ein wenig besser traf.   
“Du bist also Haniel, eine der vergessenen Engel. Wie ist das so? Ein Leben im Schatten?”, begrüsste sie die wohl schönste Frau, die sie jemals in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Bager wusste, dass Engel wunderschöne und reine Geschöpfe waren, aber Haniel übertraf ihre Erwartungen bei weitem.  
“Sollte mich dies nicht der Neid fragen? Ich stehe nicht im Schatten der anderen. Meine Werte sind mit die Wichtigsten auf der Erde, ich zeige mich nur nicht, ich bin allgegenwärtig”, antwortete sie auf die Frage. Bager zischte leise. So schön sie war, so überheblich schien sie zu sein.  
“Nun, ich kenne mich nicht sonderlich gut aus, es ist mir an sich auch egal, aber stört es dich wirklich gar nicht, dass Michael mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht?”  
Haniel lächelte und deutete Bager an, dass sie sich neben sie setzen sollte, was diese tatsächlich tat.  
“Nein, Michael gehört zu den Engeln die sich hochgearbeitet haben und sich die Stellung verdient hat. Er ist ein Kämpfer und sein Job ist ebenso wichtig, wie meiner. Solange die Liebe und Freundschaft auf der Erde so ausgewogen ist, brauche ich nicht in Erscheinung zu treten. Keiner von uns, muss in Erscheinung treten, solange die Weltordnung funktioniert”, fing sie an sich zu erklären und Bager hörte ihr tatsächlich zu.  
“Und wie funktioniert die Weltordnung?”, hakte sie interessiert nach. Die Aufgabe schien für den Moment vergessen, ein wenig geblendet war sie von dem Engel. Dabei sollte es umgekehrt sein.  
“Die Weltordnung ist ganz einfach. Solange sich gut und böse in der Waagschale halten, ist alles in Ordnung. Sollte anfangen eine Seite zu überwiegen, gerät die Welt ausser Gleichgewicht und ein Chaos bricht aus. Wir sind, auch ihr, Marionetten unserer Schöpfer, um dafür zu sorgen, dass es so bleibt, wie es ist.”   
Bager zog für einen Moment die Stirn in Falten. “Wir sind keine Marionetten von Luzifer”, knurrte sie beinahe bedrohlich. “Luzifer ist auch nicht dein Schöpfer. Wie könnte er? Luzifer ist ein Gefallener, für euch Dämonen sollte er nichts wert sein und trotzdem folgt ihr ihm? Nein, euer Schöpfer ist der Teufel, Luzifer gab dir nur seine Sünde.”  
Erneut war Bager ein wenig verwundert. Haniel schien sich gut auszukennen und anscheinend auch sehr viel zu wissen. Vielleicht hatte sie doch den richtigen Erzengel an der Angel und sie musste sich doch nicht einmischen was Michael und den Rest anging.  
“Und wieso denkst du, dass wir Marionetten sind? Immerhin sind wir jetzt hier oben und werden euch das Leben ziemlich schwer machen.” Haniel lächelte. “Nun, denkst du wirklich, Gott würde ein so grosser Fehler passieren?”, wollte sie wissen.  
“Anscheinend …”, stellte Bager ein wenig verunsichert fest. “Ich denke, da gibt es einen grösseren Sinn, den wir alle noch nicht verstehen, anders, kann ich mir das Verhalten nicht erklären. Alleine schon, weil der Teufel euch nicht aufgehalten hat. Eine Übernahme des Himmels, würde die Weltordnung komplett zerstören. Ihr denkt vielleicht, es wäre in seinem Sinne, aber dies ist es nicht.”  
Bager bekam langsam aber sicher Kopfschmerzen von Haniels Erklärungen. Sie brachte sie zum Nachdenken und sie hasste es, über Dinge nachzudenken, für die sie keine Antworten bekam.  
“Habt ihr hier oben Spass?”, versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln und schien damit Haniel tatsächlich zu überraschen. “Natürlich, wo denkst du hin?” Bager verzog ihre Lippen zu einem schelmischen Lächeln.  
“Nein, Haniel, du missverstehst mich. Körperliche Freuden”, präzisierte sie ihre Frage ein wenig. “Wir geniessen hier auch heisse Bäder”, beantwortete Haniel die Frage ihrerseits, was Bager nun leise auflachen liess.   
“Ihr Engel seid unfassbar. Baden, als körperliche Freude zu bezeichnen? Nein, nein, ich meine was ganz anderes, meine Schöne”, während sie sprach, kam sie Haniel ein wenig näher, hatte eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel gelegt und strich hauchzart über die freie Haut.  
Wie sanft sie war.   
“Du bist mir ziemlich nahe”, stellte Haniel beinahe flüsternd fest. Sie hatte allerdings nicht wirklich eine Chance, Bager los zu werden, war sie selbst ja angekettet.  
“Soll ich dir zeigen, was ich meine?” Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stand Bager auf und liess ihr Kleid zu Boden gleiten. Mit einem Schmunzeln nahm sie wahr, dass Haniel versuchte wegzuschauen. “Schau mich an, du siehst nichts, was du nicht selbst auch besitzt”, schnurrte sie dieser ins Ohr, während sie sich ein wenig herunterbeugen musste.   
Haniel versuchte den Kopf ein wenig wegzuziehen. Die Nähe war befremdlich und ungewohnt. Sie kamen sich hier nicht so Nahe und schon gar nicht in diesem Sinne. “Nicht so schüchtern, meine Schöne”, flüsterte Bager nun leise und streifte damit Haniels Ohr, was diese leicht erschaudern liess.  
“Wir werden noch viel Spass haben, so unschuldig, so rein, so verlockend”, stellte sie dann erfreut fest und trat einen Schritt zurück. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zog sie ihr Kleid wieder an und setzte sich erneut neben den Erzengel, kam ihr wieder bedrohlich nahe.  
“Hattest du nie den Wunsch, deinen Körper genauer zu erforschen? Es macht unfassbar viel Spass, man muss sich nur darauf einlassen und du kannst nicht genug davon bekommen.” Haniel schaute die Sünde mit grossen Augen an. Diese Stimmlage, diese Nähe, alles schrie nach Wollust, nach Verführung, nach einer Sünde.   
“Bitte halte Abstand”, flüsterte sie leise. Doch anstatt sich zu entfernen, kam Bager noch ein wenig näher und verschloss ihre Lippen miteinander. Ihre Hand kam erneut auf Haniels Oberschenkel zu liegen und ganz leicht, streichelte sie über diesen, während sie die Lippen des Erzengels liebkoste.   
Lange hielt sie den Kuss jedoch nicht aufrecht, sie wollte spielen und Haniel schien dafür perfekt zu sein. Sie zu ködern und zu benutzen würde ihr Freude bereiten, einen Erzengel zu verderben, was könnte Luzifer besser gefallen?  
“Sag mir, wo Gott ist”, flüsterte sie verführerisch gegen die weichen Lippen und verschloss sie erneut für einen hauchzarten Kuss.  
“Ich weiss es nicht.” Bager lächelte und löste sich ein wenig mehr von Haniel. Ihr Blick war allerdings weiterhin auf sie gerichtet und ihre Hand, welche bis eben auf dem Oberschenkel lag, streichelte nun über ihre Wange.  
“Und wieso, bist du unverletzt? Wir haben euch zugesetzt, ich habe es gesehen, selbst gekämpft. Wie kann es sein, dass deine Haut so unversehrt ist, so sanft und glatt und ohne einen Kratzer?” Ganz langsam strich sie mit ihrem Daumen über die vollen Lippen Haniels, welche für einen Moment die Augen schloss.  
“Raphael, er hat gegen Gottes Kodex verstossen und uns geheilt. Er kann es nicht sehen, wenn wir leiden und wenn wir schon gefangen sind, dann ohne Schmerzen.” - “Interessant.”   
Bager entfernte sich nun komplett von Haniel und stand wieder auf. Vielleicht sollte sie Raphael einen Besuch abstatten, aber erst nachdem, sie Luzifer Bescheid gegeben hatte.  
“Du solltest dich ein wenig ausruhen, ich werde wieder kommen und dir zeigen, wieso ich die Sünde bin, die ich verkörpere”, raunte sie ihr noch zu, ehe Bager dann die Zelle verliess.

Gadles freute sich auf die Aufgabe, welche ihm gestellt wurde. Natürlich würde er sie zu Luzifers Zufriedenheit ausführen, wer sonst, wenn nicht er?  
Zumal ihm das Vertrauen unfassbar gut tat. Luzifer vertraute ihm Michael an. Den Engel, den er am meisten verachtete. Zwar sollte er es nicht übertreiben, aber die Weisung war lediglich, dass dieser überleben sollte.   
Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen betrat er die Zelle Gottes Wache und musterte diesen. Ihm fiel auf, dass er viel zu fit wirkte.   
Wie konnte dies sein? Er hatte selbst gesehen, wie Luzifer mit ihm kämpfte und dieser machte keine halben Sachen. Wieso war Michael so gut wie unversehrt?   
“Ich kenne nur eine Person, welcher dieser Anblick noch mehr gefällt, als mir”, stellte er breit grinsend fest und trat ein wenig näher an Michael heran.  
“An der Wand festgekettet, bewegungsunfähig, wie ein wildes Tier, welches zur Züchtigung bestraft wird. Passend, für einen Hund wie dich, findest du nicht auch?” Michael zog an den Fesseln, welche jedoch keinen Millimeter nachgaben.   
“Versuch es gar nicht erst. Es sind zwar eure Materialien, aber versehen mit Dämonenenergie, irgendwie müssen wir euch, nein, dich im Zaum halten. Eigentlich müsste es dir eine Ehre sein, als Einziger diese Behandlung geniessen zu dürfen.”  
Gadles hatte sich direkt vor Michael gestellt und begutachtete diesen noch ein wenig genauer. Der Zorn in dessen Augen war beinahe inspirierend. Tsorn würde sich daran laben. “Ihr habt nur meine Fesseln mit eurer Energie versehen? Dummköpfe.” Michael spie die Worte beinahe. An sich wollte er gar nicht mit diesem Geschöpf der Unterwelt sprechen. “Aber Hochmut, kommt ja bekanntlich vor dem Fall”, fügte er noch an und spuckte Gadles vor die Füsse.  
“Na, wenn einer es wissen muss, dann ja wohl du.” Galdes liess sich nicht von Michael provozieren. Nicht von einem Mann, der keine Ehre hatte. “Luzifer wird wissen, was er tut, freu dich doch, er hält dich für am gefährlichsten, auch wenn du gerade ziemlich harmlos wirkst. Ohne Gott, bist du offenbar wirklich nur ein kleines Schosshündchen, welches total verloren umher rennt, oh Verzeihung, herumhängt, und auf sein Herrchen wartet. Ein Anblick für die Götter. Uups, man sollte ja keine anderen Götter verehren, ausser den einen, mir passieren heute aber auch viele Fehler.”   
Gadles wollte den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme gar nicht erst verbergen, er wollte Michael verhöhnen und ihm aufzeigen, dass er gerade nichts weiteres war, als ein lästiges Insekt.   
“Du bist so still, Michael. Irgendwie gefällt mir das nicht. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, zu dir in die Zelle zu kommen und ein wimmerndes Etwas vorzufinden, einen stolzen Krieger, der danach bettelt, dass seine Wunden versorgt werden.” Er trat noch ein wenig näher an Michael heran und legte seine Hand auf dessen nackte Brust. “Allerdings sehe ich hier keine, wieso nicht?” Die Frage war nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, während er sprach, kratzte er ihm fest über die Brust und zog blutige Risse über den Oberkörper.   
“Keine Antwort?”, fragte er hämisch grinsend nach und eine weitere blutige Kratzspur folgte. “Ich habe den ganzen Tag Zeit, stell dir vor, sogar mein gesamter Aufenthalt hier, kann ich dir widmen. Ist das nicht toll?”   
Michael ächzte leise auf. Er hatte Schmerzen, Raphaels Heilung war nur oberflächlich und notdürftig, vermutlich hatte dieser einfach keine Kraft mehr gehabt. “Oh, da zeigt einer Schwäche”, stellte Gadles ein wenig breiter grinsend fest und trat nun direkt vor Michael, suchte seinen Blick, zwang diesen mit seiner freien Hand ihn anzusehen.  
“Wieso?”, wiederholte er seine Frage und kratzte nun über die bereits offenen Stellen, was Michael erneut leise aufkeuchen liess.  
“Von mir kriegst du keine Antwort, eher sterbe ich.” Gadles entwich ein Lachen. “Narr, wenn Luzifer dich hätte töten wollen, hätte er das auf dem Schlachtfeld erledigt. Stimmt es eigentlich? Das wenn ein Engel, einen Engel tötet, es keine Chance zur Rückkehr gibt?” - “Luzifer ist ein Gefallener, er ist keiner mehr von uns, war er nie.” Gadles konnte gut beobachten wie immer mehr Wut und Hass in Michael aufstieg und es schien beinahe so, als würden die Beiden sich wirklich nicht sonderlich mögen.  
“Beantwortet zwar nicht ganz meine Frage, aber ich kann es mir denken. Bei uns Dämonen ist es auch so. An sich unsterblich, aber die eigene Rasse kann uns töten. Grausam, oder? Dieses blinde Vertrauen haben zu müssen in das eigene Volk? Gut, ein niederer Engel würde dich bestimmt nicht töten können, aber Luzifer? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke, der Tod wäre die lieber, sobald Luzifer hier bei dir auftaucht.”  
Gadles zuckte amüsiert mit den Schultern. Er hatte unterdessen Michaels Gesicht wieder freigegeben und begutachtete sein Werk. Die Kratzer blieben, sie verschwanden nicht, also hatte Michael keine Selbstheilungskräfte.  
“Keinerlei Narben”, stellte er dann ein wenig überrascht fest. Michael war Gottes Wache, der Entscheidungsträger über gut und böse, wie konnte dieser keinerlei Kampfspuren aufweisen? Nicht einmal vergangene? Erneut strich er über einen der Kratzer, leckte dann das Blut genüsslich ab und dann kam ihm eine Idee.  
“Raphael. Der Schutzengel, beschützt auch euch!” Michael zuckte bei dem Ausruf zusammen, was Gadles nur bestätigte.  
“Luzifer muss das wissen”, stellte er sofort fest, blickte dann allerdings wieder zu Michael und sein Grinsen wurde wieder überheblich und herablassend.  
“Du lebst noch und hast mir meine Frage beantwortet, dafür sollte ich dich belohnen.” Er trat wieder einen Schritt näher an den Erzengel und leckte ihm nun über die Brust, zeitgleich versetzte er ihm neue Kratzspuren auf der Seite und liess Michael einmal mehr vor Schmerzen auf ächzen.  
“Hm, ich glaube, den Spass treibe ich auf die Spitze. Was weisst du über Dämonenblut?”, wollte er von Michael wissen. Dieser drehte den Kopf augenblicklich zu ihm. “Vergiss es, dein Blut, wird nicht stark genug sein, um mich zu versklaven.”   
Gadles lachte amüsiert. “Okay, du kennst einen Aspekt unseres Blutes, allerdings muss ich dir sagen, Michael, dass mein Blut, ausreichen würde, um dich zu versklaven. Der Grund ist ganz einfach. Du bist hochmütig, du denkst du stehst über Allem und genau diese Tatsache, macht dich anfällig für mein Blut. Bei den anderen Sünden gehe ich mit dir konform. Die hätten es sehr schwer, dich zu versklaven, aber ich bin dein Spiegel, du hättest keine Chance. Es wäre auch sehr verlockend, den grossen Michael als meinen Sklaven zu halten, allerdings würde ich damit gegen Luzifers Befehle handeln und ich respektiere meinen Boss. Also keine Sorge, ich gebe dir nicht mein Blut zu trinken, ich habe eine viel bessere Idee.”  
Gadles strich Michael noch einmal über die Brust und leckte sich anschliessend die Blutstropfen von den Fingern.   
“So köstlich”, schnurrte er dann beinahe und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Engel vor sich. “Ich könnte dich foltern, dich quälen und leiden lassen mit irgendwelchen Instrumenten, allerdings wollte Luzifer auch noch seinen Spass mit dir, was ich verstehen kann. Daher werde ich lediglich dafür sorgen, dass du keine ruhige Sekunde hast, bist Luzifer oder ich dich wieder besuchen kommen.”  
Er trat wieder nahe an Michael heran und zog ein kleines Messer aus seinem Gewand. Er hätte Michael auch damit verletzen können, aber dann würde sein jetziger Plan nicht wirklich funktionieren.  
“Kennst du die Kombination, zwischen Dämonenwunden und Dämonenblut?”, wollte er dann wissen und schnitt sich selbst mit dem Messer in den Arm. Kurz darauf presste er seine blutende Wunde, gegen die von Michael und liess sein Blut in den Körper des Engels gleiten, was diesen kurz schmerzerfüllt Aufkeuchen liess.  
“Du wirst das Gefühl haben, innerlich zu verbrennen, dir wird warm und kalt zugleich sein, ein innerer Druck, wird dich nicht ruhen lassen und dies solange ich will. Du kannst jetzt natürlich darauf hoffen, dass mein Blut keine Wirkung auf dich hat, aber vergiss nicht, Michael, ich bin dein Spiegel, deine Hochmut, bringt dich jetzt zu Fall und wenn ich wiederkomme, werden wir sehen, ob du lieber stirbst, oder mit mir redest”, raunte er ihm die Worte ins Ohr, ehe er sich löste und die Zelle ohne ein weiteres Wort verliess.  
Dies würde definitiv ein Spass werden und er hoffte, dass Luzifer ihm diesen auch gönnen würde.


	7. Raziel & Raphael

Tsorn ging pfeifend seiner Aufgabe nach. Er freute sich. Luzifer hatte ihm eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben gegeben. Er durfte sich mit Raziel beschäftigen, dem Erzengel der alles wusste. Der noch so jedes kleine Geheimnis Gottes kannte. Wenn das keine Ehre war, dann wusste er auch nicht.   
Unten angekommen, war er dann allerdings ein klein wenig nervös. Ihm wurde jetzt bewusst, dass er die wichtigste Aufgabe erhalten hatte … Zumindest nach Metatron, vielleicht war er doch der Falsche dafür?  
Sollte Raziel ihm nicht antworten wie gewünscht, dann würde er bestimmt wütend und ihn einschüchtern und dann noch weniger zu hören bekommen? Hatte Luzifer ihn verarscht? Nein, das würde er nicht tun, oder?  
Tsorn steigerte sich immer ein bisschen mehr in diesen Gedanken und spürte gut, wie langsam aber sicher die Wut in ihm aufzusteigen begann.  
Mit dieser Wut im Bauch, trat er die Gefängniszelle beinahe auf und sah eine Gestalt zusammenzucken. Eine Geste, die ihn durchaus leicht Grinsen liess.  
“Wir beide, haben was zu klären und wehe du verarscht mich, dann werde ich ungemütlich.” Tsorn wollte gar nicht mehr behutsam vorgehen, er war jetzt schon sauer, auf was wusste er zwar nicht so genau, aber bisher hatte er auch keinen Grund gebraucht.   
“Ich rede auch nicht lange um den heissen Brei herum, dazu habe ich die Laune gerade nicht. Wo ist euer grossartige Gott?”   
Er blieb direkt vor Raziel stehen und schaute ihn durchdringend an. Dieser schluckte, sagte allerdings kein Wort.  
“Heute noch oder muss ich andere Saiten aufziehen?” Tsorn hob seine Hand und sah wie Raziel zusammenzuckte. Der Engel hatte Angst.  
Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen und er liess die Hand sinken. Interessant. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass einer dieser stolzen Erzengel Angst vor ihm haben könnte.   
“Hast du nicht die Kraft mich in Staub zu verwandeln?”, wollte er dann hämisch wissen und erlangte somit die Aufmerksamkeit des Engels.  
“Zu Staub?”, fragte dieser leise und sichtlich verwirrt nach.   
“Ja, zu Staub”, wiederholte Tsorn seine Worte und bekam tatsächlich ein Lächeln geschenkt. Kein überhebliches oder abwertendes Lächeln, es schien ehrlich gemeint zu sein und ihn nicht auslachen zu wollen. Ein sehr seltenes Gefühl.  
“Wie … wie kommst du darauf, dass wir euch zu Staub zerfallen lassen können?”, wollte er dann erneut verwirrt wissen.   
“Du kennst doch alle Geheimnisse Gottes, er wird das bestimmt können.” Tsorn kam sich schon ein wenig dämlich vor. Er hatte sich tatsächlich nie mit dem Himmelreich beschäftigt und dies bemerkte er nun einmal mehr.   
Raziel lächelte einmal mehr. “Du bist amüsant”, stellte er dann fest und setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin. Er war ihm zwar noch immer nicht ganz geheuer, aber weitaus weniger bedrohlicher, als zuvor. “Verarscht du mich grad?” Tsorn war keinesfalls ruhiger, seine Wut brodelte nach wie vor in ihm und Raziel machte es gerade nicht besser.  
“Ich wüsste nicht wieso ich dies tun sollte. Ich kann dir versichern, ich weiss nicht, wie man Jemanden zu Staub zerfallen lässt. Ich kenne zwar alle Geheimnisse, was jedoch nicht bedeutet, dass ich sie auch ausführen kann. Immerhin bin ich nicht so allmächtig, wie Gott es ist. Im Gegenteil.”  
Raziel war körperlich vermutlich der Schwächste aller Erzengel, was ihn selbst nicht störte. Normalerweise war er an der Seite Gottes und hatte keine Aufgabe, ausser dessen Geheimnisse zu beschützen. Er war kein Krieger, er musste nicht auf die Erde, um seine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Normalerweise war er die gesamte Zeit in Gottes Palast.   
Jetzt hingegen, wäre es vermutlich nicht so schlecht gewesen, ab und an Michaels Training beizuwohnen und ein paar Muskeln aufzubauen, doch dafür war es nun eindeutig zu spät.  
“Ist das nicht unfassbar frustrierend? Alles zu wissen und doch nichts zu können? Mich würde es wütend machen, sehr sogar!”  
Tsorn tigerte in der Zelle auf und ab. “Macht dich nicht alles wütend?”, wollte Raziel dann leise wissen. Tsorn war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihn wirklich gehört hatte.   
“Detail.” Raziel lachte nun tatsächlich leise auf und versuchte sich ein wenig anders hinzusetzen, was nicht so einfach war.   
Tsorn drehte sich beim rascheln der Ketten wieder zu Raziel um und musterte ihn einmal mehr ausgiebig.   
“Wer hat dich hier runter gebracht?” Raziel blinzelte überrascht. “Ich kenne eure Dämonen nicht beim Namen”, stellte dieser dann fest. “Hm, wenn du ihn siehst, wüsstest du, wer es war?” Raziel wusste nicht was Tsorn mit diesen Fragen bezwecken wollte, nickte jedoch auf die Frage.  
“Gut, ich werde ihn umbringen.” Raziel weitete überrascht die Augen. “Nein, wieso?” Niemand sollte hier umgebracht werden. Natürlich, er wollte hier im Himmel keine Dämonen haben, aber, sie sollten auch nicht hier oben ermordet werden.   
“Du kannst dich kaum bewegen. Natürlich sollt ihr gefangen genommen werden, natürlich sollt ihr angekettet werden, aber deine Haltung, sie macht mich sauer und ist die eines Engels nicht würdig.” Tsorn setzte sich neben Raziel und lockerte die Ketten ein wenig. Sie waren eindeutig zu eng gezogen und selbst er sah, dass sie sich ins Fleisch des Engels schnitten.  
“Wieso interessiert dich das? Ihr fallt in unser Reich ein, schleppt uns hier her und dann willst du, dass ich es bequem habe?”   
Raziel verstand den Sinn dahinter nicht. Er wollte sich nicht beschweren, keinesfalls, es verwirrte ihn und er musste dies irgendwie zum Ausdruck bringen.  
“Wir wollen ja auch gar nichts von euch, wir wollen Gott. Daher wäre es für dich auch sehr ergiebig, wenn du mir einfach sagen würdest, wo er ist.”   
Tsorn grinste, er konnte doch nett fragen und sogar nett sein. Ein wenig wunderte es ihn selbst, doch wollte er wirklich nicht, das Raziel sich quälte, ihn schien vieles zu quälen. “Niemand weiss wo Gott ist, nicht einmal ich. Er war einfach weg, Ich mache mir Sorgen, er war noch nie einfach weg. Bisher hat er immer mir oder Metatron Bescheid gegeben, doch nichts, wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.”  
Tsorn beobachtete Raziel bei seinen Worten und er glaubte ihm. Der Ausdruck, in dessen Augen war nicht gespielt, er machte sich wirklich Sorgen.   
“Wenn Gott nicht da ist, wieso bist du unversehrt? Er ist doch derjenige der euch immer und immer wieder heilt, euch unsterblich macht. Du hast gekämpft, nicht gut, aber du warst auf dem Schlachtfeld, wieso hast du keinen Kratzer?”  
Raziels Lächeln wurde ein wenig schwächer. “Ich habe Wunden, du siehst sie nur nicht. Raphael hat sein Bestes gegeben, oberflächlich sind wir unversehrt, richtig, aber wir sind schwach, einige von uns haben Schmerzen, sie würden es jedoch niemals zugeben. Nur Gott, könnte die Verletzungen sofort heilen, Raphael, er braucht viel Kraft, um dies zu tun, die hat er nicht und doch spüre ich noch immer Energie von ihm ausgehen.”  
Tsorn war überrascht. Raziel war sehr ehrlich. Er wusste ja, dass Engel nicht lügen konnten, aber Raziel versuchte nicht einmal die Wahrheit zu verdrehen.   
“Ist das nicht gefährlich?” Tsorn wusste, dass Raphael Luzifers Achillesferse war und diesem durfte nichts passieren, wieso wusste er noch nicht, aber das was Raziel hier erklärte, klang nicht gut.   
“Sehr … Er muss damit aufhören. Ich will nicht, dass er sich für uns opfert, es ist die Sache nicht wert. Ich weiss, ich kann von dir nichts verlangen, aber lasst mich mit ihm sprechen, er muss damit aufhören.” Tsorn war nun noch überraschter. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass ein Erzengel ihn anbetteln würde, allerdings würde er nichts tun können, solange Luzifer nicht zustimmte.  
“Ich werde es Luzifer ausrichten, ich entscheide nichts über seinen Kopf hinweg.” Raziel sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen. “Das ist nicht gut, Luzifer wird seinen Zustand ausnutzen, wie er es schon einmal getan hat.” - “Ausnutzen? Wie sollte er ihn ausnutzen, wenn er kurz vor seinem Ende steht?” Raziel hob seinen Kopf erneut und schaute Tsorn direkt in die Augen. “Ich weiss es nicht, damals hat er es getan und er wird es bestimmt wieder tun. Nur Luzifer weiss, was damals passiert ist. Raphael war wohl zu traumatisiert, er erinnert sich nicht, keiner von uns konnte an ihn heran dringen, es dauerte tausende von Jahren, bis er zu dem wurde, der er nun ist. Luzifer sollte von ihm weg bleiben.”   
Tsorn vernahm die Verzweiflung in Raziels Stimme und er wurde immer neugieriger, was Luzifers Verbannung anging.  
“Ich muss trotzdem mit ihm sprechen”, er würde nicht einmal dieses Gespräch vor ihm verheimlichen können und dies machte ihn bereits wieder wütend. Raziel vertraute ihm, wieso auch immer, eines der ersten Geschöpfe die ihm vertrauten und es fühlte sich gut an.   
“Ich komme wieder”, kündigte er an, ehe er aufstand und die Zelle verliess, auf der Suche nach Luzifer.   
Raziel hingegen versuchte Raphael mental zu erreichen. Was ihm nur halbherzig gelang, da dieser schon ziemlich schwach war.

Grid sass angenervt in der Zelle von Raphael und begutachtete diesen. Seit er hier war, hatte sich dieser noch nicht wirklich bewegt. Immer wieder zuckte er zusammen und Grid dachte, er würde aufwachen, aber es tat sich einfach nichts.  
“Wieso nochmals bin ich der Babysitter für den da?”, fragte er sich selbst. Er wollte zu den anderen, er wollte mit denen reden, diese quälen und einfach seinen Spass haben. Jetzt langweilte er sich beinahe zu Tode und langsam fragte er sich, ob Luzifer ihn nicht hasste. Babysitter für einen halbtoten Engel zu spielen. Wozu?  
“Hey du”, sprach er Raphael an, welcher sich nach wie vor nicht rührte. Genervt stand Grid auf und lief einmal mehr um diesen herum.  
Er hatte ja Zeit und so nahm er jeden Zentimeter Haut genauestens unter die Lupe. Dabei machte er eine kleine Entdeckung.  
“Scheisse … Will Luzifer deswegen, dass ich auf dich aufpasse?” Er trat noch einen Schritt näher an Raphael heran und begutachtete seine Brust ein wenig genauer. Da erschienen Kratzer. Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben und beinahe bedächtig, strich er über die frischen Wunden.  
“Wie?” Sie bluteten nicht, aber er konnte die Risse in der Haut deutlich spüren. Schnell suchte er den restlichen Körper ab und fand noch frische Wunden auf dessen Seiten. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und Luzifer sollte dies wissen.   
Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei der Zellentür und rief einen niederen Dämonen zu sich. “Sucht Luzifer, sofort!”, befahl er diesem und schon war der Dämon verschwunden. Grid selbst ging wieder in die Zelle und versuchte weitere Veränderungen zu finden, allerdings schien keine neue dazu gekommen zu sein.  
“Ich bin Babysitter für einen Märtyrer” stellte er langsam aber sicher für sich selbst fest.   
Seufzend liess er sich wieder auf die Pritsche fallen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Wie sollte er auf so einen aufpassen? Es gab eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit und die hatte Luzifer ihnen verboten, daran würde er sich halten. Doch wenn es so weiterging, würde es Raphael immer schlechter gehen.  
Grid wurde langsam aber sicher ein wenig nervös, was sich lediglich darin äusserte, dass er wirklich alle paar Sekunden nachschaute, ob weitere Wunden dazu kamen und kurz darauf an der Tür lauschte, ob Luzifer im Anmarsch war. Wo war der Kerl?  
Er sollte auf Raphael aufpassen und ihm Bescheid geben, wie? Er war ja nicht anwesend. Irgendwann setzte er sich dann wieder hin und seufzte, irgendwie hatte er immer die Arschkarte gezogen und irgendwann würde Luzifer dafür die Quittung bekommen. Vor Allem, wieso war dieser Engel so wichtig? Er war ganz offensichtlich kaputt.  
“Ich schwöre dir, wenn du hier krepierst, dann hoffe ich, dass du wieder auferstehst und in die Hölle kommst, damit ich dich so quälen kann, wie mich Luzifer quälen wird.”   
Sein Augenmerk blieb die gesamte Zeit auf Raphael, keine Sekunde liess er ihn aus den Augen und glücklicherweise, kamen auch keine neuen Wunden dazu.  
Während er ihn so betrachtete, stellte er sich allerdings auch die Frage, wieso man ihn so angekettet hatte. Dieser Engel sollte liegen, sich ausruhen, nicht wie ein Schweinchen von der Decke hängen. Dachte Luzifer eigentlich gar nicht nach? Nur ihn hier auf die Pritsche verlagern wollte er nicht, vielleicht spielte Raphael ihm lediglich was vor und wartete auf so eine Gelegenheit. Nein, er würde keine Risiken eingehen.  
Grid verlor nach einer Weile das Zeitgefühl. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er eigentlich hier sass und nichts tat. Wobei, mittlerweile war er tatsächlich dazu übergegangen die zahlreichen Schnitte an Raphaels Körper zu zählen und sich auszumalen, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Er hatte wahrlich schon interessantere Beschäftigungen als diese gehabt.  
“Wo bleibt der Kerl nur? So wichtig kannst du Luzifer offenbar doch nicht sein, wenn er dich hier so warten lässt. Was ist das eigentlich? Hm? Er macht sich um Niemanden Sorgen und dich dürfen wir nicht anfassen?” Grid stand wieder auf und vertrat sich erst einmal ein wenig die Beine.  
“Töte mich doch einfach.” Grid erschrak, als er plötzlich angesprochen wurde. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er begriffen hatte, dass Raphael mit ihm sprach.  
“Oh, Dornröschen ist zum leben erwacht und das ganz ohne Kuss.” Raphael hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen und schien nicht wirklich bei Kräften zu sein. “Nicht dein Verdienst.”   
Grid knurrte leise, wobei Raphael nicht feindselig klang, eher erschöpft. “Woher sind deine Wunden?” - “Ihr habt uns angegriffen.” Grid schüttelte den Kopf, so hatte er dies natürlich nicht gemeint, allerdings wurde deutlicher und deutlicher, dass Raphael nicht wusste, was er meinte, er konnte sich ja nicht sehen.  
“Nicht diese Wunden, die sind weg, du hast neue, während du bewusstlos warst.” Grid konnte es beinahe selbst nicht glauben, dass er wem anderen die Verletzungen aufzeigen musste, an denen er nicht einmal Schuld war.  
“Einer eurer Schergen, wird einen meiner Freunde foltern”, stellte Raphael dann nüchtern fest und Grid kapierte gar nichts mehr. “Und wieso bekommst du die Wunden ab?” Auf Raphaels Lippen schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln. “Weil ich sie beschütze, das ist mein Job.”   
Nun wurde Grid klar, was Raphael getan hatte. “Scheisse, das muss Luzifer erfahren …”   
Erneut rannte er zur Tür und befahl einem weiteren Dämonen nach Luzifer zu suchen, es war dringend, wenn er Raphael lebend wollte.


	8. Erinnerungen und andere Probleme

Luzifer hatte aus dem Palast gemusst. Die Wände hatten ihn nach dem Gespräch mit Metatron beinahe erdrückt und er fühlte sich gefangener als jemals zuvor. Dabei war dies nun sein Palast, zumindest vorübergehend.   
Es war irgendwie komisch, er genoss den Flug durch den Himmel. Ein Gefühl, welches er lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Zuerst war diese bedrückende Enge und nun? Er fühlte sich frei. Frei tun und lassen zu können was er wollte, selbst wenn Gott nun auftauchen sollte, diesen Moment, konnte selbst dieser ihm nicht mehr nehmen.  
Nach einer Weile hielt Luzifer inne. Er war so lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, dass er für einen Moment die Orientierung verloren hatte. Nach genauerem umsehen, brach er beinahe in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
“Dies ist ein schlechter Scherz”, sprach er zu sich selbst und landete auf den Treppenstufen des Windpalastes.   
Die Winde heulten um das Gebäude und umspielten sie wie eh und je. Es hatte sich nichts geändert, ausser das der Besitzer gerade in einem Kerker hing.  
“Wieso?” Luzifer getraute sich beinahe nicht, die Stufen empor zu gehen und sich in den Palast zu wagen.   
Nach einigen Momenten, gab er sich dennoch den Ruck und durchschritt die Tore. Nun stand er in der Eingangshalle. Ein beinahe eisiger Wind umhüllte ihn und Luzifer hätte schwören können, dass dies verlorene Erinnerungen waren. Nur an was?  
An was sollte er sich erinnern?   
Langsam, beinahe bedächtig, schritt er durch die Halle. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Wie war es möglich, dass er sich an die Einrichtung erinnerte, obwohl es tausende Jahre her war, als er sich zuletzt hier aufgehalten hatte?  
War Raphael wirklich so konstant?   
Sein Weg führte ihn in die obere Etage, wie von alleine trugen ihn seine Füsse in die Gemächer Raphaels. Erneut umspielte ihn ein eisiger Wind. Es wirkte beinahe so, als sollte er nicht hier sein, als wäre er nicht willkommen.  
Bei dem Gedanken lachte Luzifer auf. Natürlich war er hier nicht willkommen. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf und ging auf dessen Bett zu, als er sich auf dieses setzte, durchfuhr ihn einen eiskalten Schauer.  
“Jetzt reicht es aber”, knurrte Luzifer bedrohlich in den leeren Raum, wohl wissend, dass er alleine hier war. Zumindest hatte er keinen anderen Engel ausmachen können und ein Dämon hätte sich nicht hier her verirrt. Raphaels Palast lag viel zu westlich und er hatte ihnen ausdrücklich verboten, den Himmel zu erkunden.  
Luzifers Blick haftete auf dem Bett und ihn überkam das Bedürfnis sich hineinzulegen. “Nein, nein, deswegen bin ich nicht hier”, ermahnte er sich selbst und sprang beinahe von der Schlafstätte auf. Dieses Gefühl, er konnte es nicht einordnen. Diese Vertrautheit. Sie machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig, dabei gab es hier nichts mehr Vertrautes.   
Raphael hatte sicherlich keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn verschwendet, seit er weg war und doch fühlte es sich an, als wäre seine eigene Präsenz nie aus diesem Raum verschwunden.   
“Wie? Raphael, wie?” Luzifer war sichtlich verwirrt und ziemlich froh drüber, alleine hier zu sein. Er hatte ja nicht einmal hier her gewollt und nun war es beinahe so, als wäre er zu Hause. Nein, er war hier nach wie vor nicht willkommen und dennoch fühlte es sich richtig an. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht, irgendetwas war in ihrer Vergangenheit schief gelaufen, da war er sich langsam ziemlich sicher.  
Abrupt setzte er sich in Bewegung und verliess den Palast, zwar hatte er nicht dieses einengende Gefühl wie in Gottes Palast und doch überkamen ihn immer mehr Schauer. Es konnten unmöglich die Winde sein, welche den Palast umspielten und er konnte und wollte nicht daran glauben, dass sich Erinnerungen manifestieren konnten und ihm seine Vergangenheit aufzeigten. Nicht hier, nicht in Raphaels Palast.   
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er einen gewissen Abstand gewonnen hatte und langsam das Gefühl bekam, die Winde würden ihn in Ruhe lassen. Es konnte nicht sein. Raphael war der Herrscher über seine Winde, dieser war angekettet in einem Kerker, es konnte einfach nicht sein.  
Luzifer beschloss in den Palast Gottes zurückzukehren. Raphael schuldete ihm Antworten und sollte dieser ihm keine geben können, würde ein anderer Erzengel ihm welche liefern, wer war ihm dabei vollkommen egal.

Dort angekommen wurde er bereits von einer kleinen Gruppe Dämonen erwartet. Sofort wuselten sie um ihn herum und einer wagte es sogar ihn am Handgelenk zu packen und ihn in den Palast ziehen zu wollen.  
“Stopp, was soll das werden?”, fauchte er den Dämonen beinahe an und dieser hielt sofort inne. “Grid sucht dich, er hat jedem von uns mit dem Tode gedroht, sollten wir dich nicht schnellst möglich zu ihm führen. Es scheint wichtig zu sein, Luzifer.”   
Luzifer schüttelte die Hand erst einmal ab. Er wollte nicht angefasst werden, nicht ohne seine Erlaubnis, zumal er selbst gehen konnte.   
“Gut, wo ist er?”, wollte Luzifer direkt wissen und einer der Dämonen beschloss vorzugehen, was lediglich ein Augenrollen hervorbrachte.  
“Ich habe was gefragt”, stellte dieser nun deutlich genervter fest. Nicht nur, dass er von Erinnerungen beinahe überfallen wurde, nein, seine Dämonen schienen zu dumm zum sprechen zu sein.  
“Er ist bei Raphael, er ist nicht von dessen Seite gewichen, wie du es ihm aufgetragen hast.” Luzifer nickte. Dies war eine Antwort, mit welcher er etwas anzufangen wusste. “Holt ihn und schickt ihn mir in den Thronsaal, am besten schon vor fünf Minuten.”   
Luzifer schob sich nun an seinen Dämonen vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg in den Thronsaal. Für einen kurzen Moment, überlegte er sich, vielleicht einen anderen Raum als sein Hauptaudienzsaal zu verwenden, verwarf den Gedanken allerdings wieder.  
Jetzt war er der Herrscher und er würde es bleiben, bis Gott sich dazu bequemte wieder aufzutauchen.   
Mit einem entnervten Seufzen setzte er sich auf den Thron und wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Grid auftauchte und dessen Mimik passte ihm überhaupt nicht.  
“Wo zur Hölle warst du? Du kannst uns nicht als Babysitter beauftragen und dann nicht erreichbar sein, sobald es einen Notfall gibt, gerade wenn es um deinen persönlichen Lieblingsengel geht.”   
Luzifer hob eine Augenbraue und deutete Grid an weiter zu sprechen, um die Ausdrucksweise würde er sich später kümmern.  
“Wie soll ich es dir erklären? Einer deiner Generäle baut Scheisse.” Die Antwort war so nichtssagend, dass Luzifer darauf gar nicht erst reagierte, im Gegenteil. Sein Blick wurde noch durchdringender und Grid fing an zu Schmunzeln.  
“Hast du das Pergament angesehen?”, wollte dieser wissen und deutete auf das Schriftstück, welches noch immer auf einem Tisch in mitte des Raumes stand.  
“Wieso?” - “Tu es”, forderte Grid seinen Boss heraus und dieser ging mit den Augen rollend zu dem Stück Papier.  
“Wieso stehen hier keine relevanten Infos?”, zischte Luzifer gefährlich und hielt Grid das Schriftstück unter die Augen. “Findest du nicht relevant, dass alles was hier ausgesagt wird, mit Raphael zu tun hat?”, fragte Grid interessiert nach.  
“Ich stelle mir die Frage, welcher der Erzengel, hier am ehesten gegen die Regeln verstossen würde und wenn ich nach diesen Aussagen gehe, würde ich sagen, der Heiler ist es.”   
Luzifer legte die Schriftrolle wieder auf ihren Platz und sein Blick durchbohrte Grid beinahe. Er konnte seinen Impuls gerade noch unterdrücken, diesen zu packen und ernsthaft zu verletzen. Er wusste immerhin immer noch nicht, was dieser ihm sagen wollte und langsam ging seine Geduld auch dem Ende entgegen.   
“Du solltest langsam aber sicher mit der Sprache rausrücken, ehe ich dich zerquetsche und einen Nachfolger suche”, drohte er seiner Sünde dennoch.   
“Schade, ich dachte du hättest mehr Geduld, nun gut, ich verlange allerdings eine kleine Belohnung, dafür, dass ich deinen Liebling rette … “ - “GRID!” - “Ist ja gut.” Die Habgier hob beschwichtigend die Hände.   
“Raphael scheint eine Art Schutzzauber ausgesprochen zu haben, er hat jegliche Schmerzen der anderen Erzengel auf seine Schultern geladen, deswegen geht es ihm so miserabel und wenn du den anderen weiter erlaubst, ihre zugewiesenen Engel zu foltern, wird er sterben.”   
Luzifer schien sehr genau über die Worte nachzudenken, ehe er anfing zu fluchen. “Dieser Idiot. Wieso kann er sich nicht einfach einmal an die Regeln des Himmels halten?”   
Nun war es an Grid ein wenig verwirrt zu sein. “Wie?” - “Es ist ihm verboten einzugreifen, er darf seine Kräfte nicht auf andere Engel anwenden, da er sie ebenfalls einer Gefahr aussetzt, zumindest bei Niederrangigen Engeln, bei seinesgleichen ist die Gefahr kleiner, aber nicht für ihn.” Grid verstand nach wie vor nicht, was Luzifer meinte, vielleicht weil es ihm auch egal war, er hatte seine Arbeit vollbracht und diesem mitgeteilt, dass es ein Problem gab.  
“Hol die Anderen her, sofort”, befahl Luzifer seiner Sünde und dieser nickte lediglich, ehe er aus dem Thronsaal verschwand und seine Mitgeneräle holte. 

Es dauerte nicht sonderlich lange, tauchte Grid mit allen im Schlepptau auf. Wirklich erfreut war kaum einer von ihnen, hatten sie sich doch auch eine kleine Pause gegönnt und Grid wollte einfach nicht sagen, um was es ging.  
“Sollen wir Tag und Nacht bei den Drecksengeln bleiben?”, wollte Mekane ohne Umschweife wissen und flog direkt gegen die nächste Wand. “Noch jemand, der seine Meinung kund tun möchte? Ich erinnere euch nur ungern daran, aber ich bin auch einer, dieser Drecksengel, nur weil ich euer Boss bin, bedeutet dies nicht, dass ich nicht weiss, woher ich ursprünglich komme und dies solltet ihr auch nicht vergessen. Es ist mir ein leichtes ein jeder von euch zu töten und einen Nachfolger auszuwählen. Verstanden?”  
Keiner der Anwesenden traute sich auch nur ein Wort zu sagen und Mekane rappelte sich langsam aber sicher wieder auf. Sein Fluchen unterdrückte er, wollte er nicht noch einmal mit Luzifers Kraft in Berührung kommen.  
“Wer von euch hat seinen ‘Schützling’ gefoltert?”, forderte er harsch und es war Luzifer beinahe ein Vergnügen mit anzusehen, wie nervös sie alle wurden. “Soll ich selbst nachschauen?”, hakte er dann ein wenig bestimmter nach und nach einmal tief durchatmen, trat Gadles vor.   
“Du hast es mir erlaubt, Michael ein wenig zu foltern, also wozu die Aufregung?”, entgegnete dieser in seiner hochmütigen Art. “Nun, die Lage hat sich ein klein wenig geändert, weil nicht alle Engel nach Gottes Regeln spielen. Eine Tatsache, die mich eigentlich erfreuen sollte, gerade aber sehr kontraproduktiv ist. Ehe ich nicht mit Raphael gesprochen habe, wird keiner der Engel mehr gefoltert, klar?”  
Die Sünden nickten und auf Luzifers Andeutung hin verschwanden sie aus dem Saal. Keiner wagte es sich nachzufragen, keiner ausser Gadles.  
“Und wieso?” - “Weil er einen Schutzzauber gesprochen hat und jeglichen Schmerz auf sich nimmt. Du kannst Michael foltern, solange du willst, er wird nichts spüren und falls doch, nur kurzzeitig. Es ist also komplett sinnlos und arbeitet gegen uns”, beantwortete Luzifer ihm die Frage, während er sich auf den Weg zu Raphael machte.   
“Nicht unbedingt, wenn er weiss, dass Raphael für ihn leidet, vielleicht redet er dann?” Luzifer brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. “Michael? Der würde seine Seele verkaufen, wenn es ihm einen Vorteil erbringen würde, seine und all derer die er liebt.”   
Gadles war kurzzeitig irritiert über Luzifers Reaktion, bei dessen Worten hingegen nickte er. “Also, dann muss ich dir ein Geständnis machen, ich wusste, dass Raphael die Erzengel beschützt. Michael hatte keinerlei Narben, was für seine Position ein wenig komisch ist.” - “Und trotzdem hast du ihn gefoltert?” - “Ich wusste nicht, wie es sich auswirkt, nun, du solltest dich vermutlich um Raphael kümmern, ich habe mein Blut mit Michaels Wunden verbunden, die Auswirkungen kenne ich nicht.”   
Luzifer knurrte bedrohlich. Er konnte nicht einmal sauer auf Gadles sein, hatte er diesem Narrenfreiheit bei Michael gegeben, was er in diesem Moment bereute.  
“Sieh nach Michael, ich kümmer mich um Raphael”, herrschte er Galdes an und verschwand in der besagten Zelle. 

“Ich dachte, ich bin derjenige, der sich einen Dreck um die Regeln hier im Himmel schert, aber offensichtlich, hast du meinen Platz eingenommen”, begrüsste er Raphael amüsierter als eigentlich gedacht. “Ich muss dir ja wohl kaum sagen, wie dämlich es von dir ist, was du hier veranstaltest und hast du wirklich gedacht, ich bekomme es nicht mit? Nicht nur, dass du dich bei Grid offenbart hast, dein bester Freund, hat dich eiskalt ans Messer geliefert.” Luzifer spuckte die Worte beinahe vor Raphaels Füsse. Bester Freund, dass er nicht lachte. Michael würde niemanden als seinen besten Freund bezeichnen, dieser voreingenommene Engel war sich selbst am nächsten und dies würde sich nie ändern.   
“Was willst du?”, wollte Raphael kühl wissen, seine Augen nach wie vor geschlossen. “Nun, in erster Linie, würde ich es begrüssen, wenn du nicht den Märtyrer für deine Kollegen spielst. Ich sehe nämlich keinerlei Vorteile für dich, eher im Gegenteil. Du hängst hier wie ein nasser Sack, Raphael und es macht dich leider wenig attraktiv.” Raphael schnaubte bei Luzifers Worten unmerklich. “Ich habe meine Gründe”, erwiderte dieser lediglich und spürte Luzifers Präsenz hinter sich.   
“Interessant, stehst du in deren Schuld? Einen anderen Grund könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, allerdings glaube ich dies eher weniger. Was ist es? Wieso nimmst du die Qualen auf dich?” Luzifer hatte sich so Nahe an Raphael gestellt, dass dieser dessen Atem an seinem Ohr spüren konnte. “Denkst du wirklich, ich verrate dir meine Gründe?”, wollte Raphael nach wie vor kühl wissen.   
“Du langweilst mich …” - “Dann geh einfach wieder?” Luzifer lachte leise und brachte Raphael zum erschaudern.  
“So einfach ist es nicht, Raphael. So einfach ist es nicht. Ich hätte meine Mittel und Wege, um dich mir gefügig zu machen, dies wissen wir beide, aber ich hoffe ja wirklich darauf, dass du vernünftig bist und wenigstens damit aufhörst, dich für Bande zu opfern. Sie haben es nicht verdient, keiner von ihnen.” Raphael schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.   
“In deinen Augen vielleicht.” Er schloss seine wieder und spürte die Sorge Raziels, wenn einer seinen Schutz verdient hatte, dann dieser.   
“Dann muss ich dich wohl dazu zwingen, ich werde nicht dabei zu sehen, wie du dich quälst.”   
Mit einem Ruck spürte Raphael den Boden unter seinen Füssen und wie er fest an Luzifer gepresst wurde. Dieser hatte ihn los gemacht und er selbst hatte keinerlei Kraft um sich gegen ihn zu wehren.  
Geschickt wurde er von seinem ehemaligen Weggefährten auf die Unterlage in der Zelle gesetzt und wieder angekettet, dieses Mal mit deutlich mehr Freiheiten als zuvor.  
“Wieso?” - “Wieso nicht?”  
Luzifer nahm neben ihm Platz und begutachtete die Wunden auf Raphaels Körper. Sie waren nicht tief, was vermutlich daran lag, dass Gadles nicht Ernst gemacht hatte. Dennoch dürften sie schmerzhaft sein.  
“Du vertraust mir nicht, ist dein gutes Recht, aber beantworte mir eine Frage, wie fühlst du dich?”  
Raphael war sichtlich verwirrt. Luzifer sah doch, wie es ihm ging, wozu wollte er das noch von ihm hören? Ehe es ihm dann wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.  
“Nein, ich spüre nichts dergleichen, egal welche deiner Sünden etwas angestellt hat, ich habe es nicht übernommen.”


	9. Ein Gespräch

Luzifer lehnte sich gegen die kühle Wand des Kerkers. Einmal mehr stellte er sich die Frage, wozu Gott eigentlich einen benötigte. Er selbst hatte ihn zumindest nie von innen gesehen. “Seit wann gibt es dieses Kellergewölbe?” Luzifer blickte beinahe starr gegen die Decke und bekam Raphaels irritierten Blick nicht mit.  
“Leidest du unter Gedächtnisschwund? Dein Aufenthalt hier, mag schon ein paar Jahrtausende her sein, aber so einen Ort vergisst man doch nicht einfach.”   
Luzifer lächelte. “Ich war nie hier, ich bekam nicht mal einen richtigen Prozess.” Raphael schnaubte belustigt auf.  
“Deswegen dieses Theater?” Luzifer lachte leise. “Du nennst es Theater, ich will lediglich meine Antworten. Da ich bezweifle, dass du sie mir geben kannst, werde ich meine Art und Weise nicht ändern, Raphael.”   
“Ich kenne die Fragen nicht”, stellte dieser leise lachend fest. “Selbst wenn, du spielst den Märtyrer für die Drecksbande, ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir die Antworten geben würdest.”  
Luzifer stand wieder auf und begutachtete Raphael einen Moment lang. Dieser lehnte sich, wie er selbst zuvor, gegen die Wand und hatte die Augen geschlossen.  
“Müssen wir weiter darüber diskutieren oder hörst damit von selbst auf?” Raphael verzog seine Lippen zu einem kaum merkbaren Lächeln. “Wieso ist es dir so wichtig? Sollte nicht deine Rache an Gott an erster Stelle stehen? Die Suche nach diesem? Stattdessen scheint es dich mehr zu kümmern, was ich hier tue, hast du Angst?” - “Angst vor was? An sich würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun, wenn ich einen weniger beseitigen müsste, aber wo bliebe dann mein Spass? Ausserdem bin ich nicht dumm. Deine Kräfte mögen gross sein, aber du bist der Schutzengel der Menschen, einen deinesgleichen zu heilen, erfordert viel mehr Kraft und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, die Wunden sind nur oberflächlich weg. Eine Täuschung deinerseits, hab ich recht?”  
Raphael öffnete seine Augen und sah Luzifer direkt an. “Vielleicht kennst du meine wahre Kraft nicht?” - “Wenn dem so wäre, würdest du mir diese Frage nicht stellen. Wie schwer sind die anderen verwundet?” Raphael wandte seinen Kopf ab und schloss seine Augen wieder. “Ich weiss es nicht.”  
Luzifers Blick haftete nach wie vor auf Raphael und er spürte, dass dieser die Wahrheit sagte. “Du bist entweder wahnsinnig oder komplett dämlich”, stellte Luzifer weniger überrascht fest, als er eigentlich war. “Du sprichst einen Schutz aus, ohne zu wissen, wie stark verletzt sie sind? Es hätte dein direkter Tod bedeuten können.”  
“Meine Aufgabe ist es zu beschützen.” - “Willst du draufgehen?” - “Nein, ich werde dir meine Gründe nicht verraten, Luzifer.”   
Luzifer seufzte resigniert, aus Raphael würde er vorerst nichts herausbekommen, was ihm an sich schon klar war. Es änderte allerdings nichts an der Tatsache, dass er ihn nicht verstand.  
“Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.” - “Ich dachte nicht, dass du darauf wirklich eine Antwort willst.”   
Luzifer verlor langsam aber sicher die Geduld. “Du bist nicht in der Lage, Spielchen mit mir zu spielen. Ich lasse dir jetzt noch die Wahl, denk darüber nach, sollte ich mitbekommen, dass du diesen Schutz weiterhin ausübst, werde ich dich zwingen, damit aufzuhören.” - “Dann sehen wir uns bestimmt bald wieder. Du solltest dich allerdings nicht wundern, sollte die Freude meinerseits nicht allzu gross sein.” - “Treib es nicht zu weit, Raphael. Der einzige Grund, wieso ich noch nett zu dir bin, liegt in einem kleinen sentimentalen Erinnerungsbrocken, überstrapaziere meine Nerven nicht und schon gar nicht meine Geduld.” Ohne Raphaels Antwort abzuwarten, verschwand er aus dessen Zelle und ging schnurstracks in diese von Michael.

Gadles hatte seinen zugewiesenen Erzengel einen Moment lang beobachtet. Michael war stark und stolz. Eigenschaften, die durchaus nützlich waren und doch so falsch. Sich Fehler einzugestehen würde diesem wohl nie einfallen. Nicht einem Erzengel der sich wohl über allen anderen sah. Diese Haltung schien Michael nie abzulegen. Nicht einmal jetzt, angekettet an einer grauen Kerkerwand, mit Wunden über den gesamten Oberkörper verteilt und seinem Blut in sich.  
Es war eine Schande, dass er auf Luzifer hören sollte, aber vielleicht hatte dieser ja Erfolg bei Raphael und er konnte sein Spielchen bald weiter spielen. Diesen Engel zu brechen wäre sein Ziel und er würde es mit dessen eigenen Mittel tun. Sich über ihn zu stellen.  
“Brennt es?”, wollte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wissen und Gadles trat Nahe vor den geschundenen Körper Michaels. Mit seinen Fingern strich er über die frischen Wunden, den Drang unterdrückend sie ihm wieder aufzureissen und ihn bluten zu sehen.   
“Du musst nur lieb bitte sagen, dann erlöse ich dich”, raunte er ihm leise ins Ohr und spürte wie Michael leicht erschauderte.   
“Interessant, körperliche Nähe bist du wohl nur gewohnt, wenn es um einen Kampf geht, nicht in dieser Art und Weise. Eigentlich traurig, du bist ein ansehnlicher Mann, aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, woran dies liegen könnte.”  
Gadles entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von Michael, allerdings nur um diesen wieder komplett mustern zu können.  
“Soll ich Bager herholen? Sie könnte dir im Nu die fleischliche Lust beibringen und dir zeigen, wie gut es tut, sich auszutoben, wobei Bager es vermutlich nicht zu schätzen wüsste.” Gadles lachte beinahe höhnisch. Niemals würde er Bager zu Michael lassen. Luzifer würde sie Beide töten.   
Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass Michael leiden und nicht noch durch die Fleischeslust belohnt werden sollte. Es stellte sich ihm allerdings einmal mehr die Frage, ob dies für Michael wirklich eine Belohnung wäre.   
“Verzieh dich”, knurrte Michael leise. “Oh, diese Gastfreundschaft, ich fühle mich beinahe wie zu Hause.”   
Die Sünde machte wieder einen Schritt auf den Erzengel zu und strich ihm erneut über die Brust. “Du kannst noch so stark sein, Michael. Ich sehe, dass mein Blut deines zum Kochen bringt, es bedarf nur ein paar Worte und ich erlöse dich und du solltest mein grosszügiges Angebot annehmen. Ich weiss aus sicherer Quelle, dass Luzifer gerade bei Raphael ist und er weiss Bescheid. Es gibt also zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder leidet er oder du und wenn du einmal in deinem Leben …” - “Halt dein Schandmaul, du hast keinerlei Ahnung. Werte sind bei euch Dämonengesocks völlig fremd”, unterbrach Michael Gadles ziemlich hart, was diesen nur wenig beeindruckte. “Werte? Was für Werte? Ihr habt nur Glück hier im Himmel zu sein, mehr nicht. Werte, dass ich nicht lache. Gerade DU willst mir etwas von Werten erzählen? Wirklich? Michael … Ein wenig enttäuschst du mich jetzt schon, dabei habe ich nicht einmal etwas von dir erwartet.” Gadles schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.   
“Interessiert mich nicht”, knurrte Michael leise. “Oh, mich auch nicht, trifft sich ja super. Michael, Michael, Michael, du solltest es nicht versuchen, dich mit mir anzulegen, mich anzugreifen, selbst mit Worten, ist kaum möglich. Ich steh über dir, solange du meine Sünde auslebst. Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht aufhalten, weisst du? Es ist gut zu sehen, wie ein Erzengel, gegen die Regeln des Himmels verstösst. Was mich allerdings wundert, wieso wurdest du bisher nicht bestraft? Bist du ein guter Schauspieler? Wobei, widerspricht dies nicht der Regel, dass ihr nicht lügen könnt? Fragen über Fragen, Michael. Dabei sollte ich herausfinden was du über den Verbleib von Gott weisst und nun habe ich noch mehr Fragen an dich, schon ärgerlich, wie wenig du mich los wirst, oder?”  
Gadles war mittlerweile dazu übergegangen um Michael herum zu tigern. Sein Blick klebte förmlich an dem Erzengel und schien jegliche Reaktion in sich aufsaugen zu wollen.   
“Keine Antwort? Ich war mir so sicher, dass du dich gerne selbst reden hörst”, flüsterte er ihm plötzlich ins Ohr. “Aber ich verstehe, wieso du nicht mit mir sprichst, es muss verdammt hart sein, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, nicht durchzudrehen oder? Stell dir mal vor, du hättest mein Blut getrunken, Michael”, schnurrte er ihm weiterhin ins Ohr und strich ihm einmal mehr über die Brust.  
“Ich könnte jetzt mit dir machen, was immer ich will. Vielleicht werde ich das noch tun, sobald Luzifer es mir erlaubt, oh, es wird mir eine Freude sein, dich zu demütigen und zu erniedrigen.”   
Gadles biss dem Erzengel kaum merklich in den Hals und leckte ihm anschliessend über die Stelle.   
“Bist du fertig?”, unterbrach ihn eine Stimme und sein Blick wanderte direkt zur Tür. “Wann bist du denn reingekommen?” - “Ich stehe hier schon länger, es ist durchaus interessant, was du mit Michael so vor hast und die Fragen die du ihm stellst, sind sogar sehr gut. Nun verschwinde aber.”  
Gadles schnaubte über den Rauswurf, kam Michael allerdings noch einmal ein wenig näher. “Du hättest mit mir kooperieren sollen”, raunte er diesem noch ins Ohr, ehe er die Zelle verlassen wollte. “Geh zu Raphael, melde mir jede Kleinigkeit, umgehend!”  
Gadles nickte und verschwand.

“Nun zu dir”, Luzifers Blick huschte nur kurz über Michael, wie gern er diesen Engel einfach töten würde und doch hielt er sich zurück. Die Gefahr, dass Raphael nicht auf ihn hörte, war einfach zu gross und zudem hatte Michael keinen einfachen Tod verdient. Luzifer war ausserdem davon überzeugt, dass dieser mehr über seine Geschichte wusste, als er selbst es tat. Er brauchte ihn, leider.   
“Ich werde auch dir nicht sagen, wo Gott ist”, knurrte dieser sogleich und erhielt zur Antwort ein amüsiertes Auflachen.  
“Du, das interessiert mich auch nicht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du keine Ahnung hast, wo sich Gott aufhält. Ich habe da eine Theorie und sollte sich diese bestätigen, bist du nutzlos, dann ist ein jeder von euch nutzlos und ich werde mir ein paar Tage Zeit nehmen, mir zu überlegen wie ich euch los werde, ein für alle Mal.”  
Michael hob nun doch den Kopf und die Überraschung war ihm deutlich anzusehen. “Du schickst deine Lakaien zu uns und willst Informationen, die dich gar nicht interessieren?” - “Nicht ganz, Michael, einer verplappert sich immer und ja, mir ist klar, dass nicht du derjenige sein wirst, aber wir Beide haben noch was zu klären, dementsprechend trifft es mit dir auch nicht den Falschen.”  
Luzifer zuckte weiterhin amüsiert mit den Schultern und legte für einen kurzen Moment den Kopf schief. “Von dir will ich nur eines wissen: Wie habt ihr Raphael dazu bekommen?”   
Auf Michaels Lippen schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln. “Ich dachte, ein paar tausend Jahre hätten gereicht, dass sich deine Gedanken nicht nur um Raphael drehen, aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt.”   
Michael grinste Luzifer nun an und bekam direkt die Quittung. Eine Ohrfeige die sich gewaschen hatte. “Ich mag viel vergessen haben, aber ich kenne eure Charaktere und der Raphael von damals, hätte nicht gegen Gottes Regeln verstossen. Sein Sinn für Gerechtigkeit war grösser als der von euch allen zusammen. Gut, bei dir nicht schwierig, du hattest nie einen, was bei mir immer und immer wieder die Frage aufkommen lässt, wie du es geschafft hast, diesen Posten zu bekommen.”   
Luzifer wurde augenblicklich ein wenig nachdenklicher. Sein Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker. Damals ist etwas schief gelaufen und er wollte immer mehr heraus finden, was genau. Allein deswegen konnte er Michael nicht beseitigen. Deswegen und weil Raphael offensichtlich auch diesen schützte.  
“Nun, ich wusste zu überzeugen, im Gegensatz zu dir. Wie ist das Leben, in der Hölle? Wurdest du gut aufgenommen?” Die Gehässigkeit in Michaels Worten war kaum zu überhören und doch reagierte Luzifer nicht darauf. Zu sehr war er in seinen Gedanken gefangen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.  
Nach mehreren Momenten widmete er sich allerdings wieder seinem Hausgast und trat endlich ein wenig näher. “Nun? Keine Antwort auf meine Frage? Auch gut, ich werde sie bekommen, egal ob von dir oder einem der anderen. Ist Raziel immer noch so ein Schwächling? Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm anfangen? Oder doch mit Uriel?” Luzifer beobachtete Michaels Reaktion auf die einzelnen Namen und konnte rein gar nichts ablesen.   
“Eiskalt … Ich sollte dir einen Aufenthalt in meinem Haus spendieren, dann wird dir vielleicht ein wenig wärmer”, merkte er wie beiläufig an.   
“Kein Bedarf, mir gefällt es hier.” - “Natürlich tut es das, im Arsch von Gott ist es ja auch ziemlich warm. Wie du zum Schosshündchen werden konntest, unfassbar.” Luzifer schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. “Gadles hatte recht, keinerlei Narben, Gott scheint es gut mit dir zu meinen, allerdings sehe ich noch immer Kratzer auf deinem Körper, was nur zwei Dinge bedeuten kann. Raphaels Kräfte haben nachgelassen, was mir weniger gefallen würde oder er hat wirklich damit aufgehört, was ich natürlich begrüssen würde.” - “Wirst du kaum überprüfen können, du wärst nicht hier, hätte dein Gespräch mit Raphael ein Ergebnis ergeben. Du bist so durchschaubar, Luzifer, warst du schon immer und genau das wurde dir zum Verhängnis.”   
Angesprochener wandte sich ab und verliess einmal mehr den Raum, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Michael regte ihn auf und er wollte es wirklich vermeiden, diesem weh zu tun, solange es nicht wusste, was Raphael genau tat.   
Diesem unnötige Schmerzen zu bereiten war nicht sein Ziel. Michael sollte leiden und er würde schon dafür Sorgen, dass auch Raphael dies einsah. 

Wütend wollte er sich auf den Weg, in eines der Schlafgemächer, machen. Der Tag zerrte an seinen Nerven. Er wurde allerdings von Tsorn aufgehalten, welcher vor der Tür seines auserwählten Zimmers stand und augenblicklich auf ihn wartete.  
“Ich hab weder die Zeit noch die Lust mit dir zu diskutieren, Tsorn”, versuchte er diesen direkt los zu werden. “Du brauchst nur zuhören. Ich habe über deine Worte vorhin nachgedacht und mir ist eingefallen, das Raziel ebenso erwähnt hat, das Raphael einen Zauber ausgesprochen hat.” - “Du wusstest davon und hast mir nichts gesagt?” - “Wann denn? Du hast uns zur Sau gemacht und danach hat Gadles das Gespräch gesucht, ich wollte mich nicht einmischen und dazwischen preschen. Zumal ich lediglich mit Raziel sprach, ich dachte Informationen von Michael wären für dich in diesem Augenblick ein wenig interessanter.” - “Mag sein, aber auch diese Information wäre wichtig gewesen, Tsorn.” Luzifer wollte sich an diesem vorbei schieben, was Tsorn jedoch zu verhindern wusste. “Raziel macht sich Sorgen, sowohl um Gott, als auch um Raphael. Er will nicht, dass Raphael ihnen hilft, da muss etwas dahinter stecken. Er wollte auch nicht, dass ich es dir sage, weil er Angst hat, dass du seinen Zustand ausnutzt. Wie damals …”   
Luzifer war sichtlich verwirrt über Tsorns Worte. “Was wie damals? Ich habe Raphael nie ausgenutzt, ich habe ihn immer beschützt und war an seiner Seite … Bis ich verbannt wurde.” Tsorn zuckte mit den Schultern. “Mehr bekam ich noch nicht aus ihm raus, er schien sich wirklich Sorgen um Raphael zu machen, wie wohl alle Engel …” - “Alle ausser Michael”, stellte Luzifer fest. “Du solltest die Einzelhaft überdenken, vielleicht sprechen sie miteinander, wenn sie das Gefühl haben unter sich zu sein”, schlug Tsorn vor. “Eine gute Idee. Ich denke darüber nach, allerdings erst, nachdem ich geruht habe.”


	10. Umsetzung

Luzifer hatte lange und gründlich über Tsorns Idee nachgedacht und mit jeder verstrichenen Minute, erschien sie ihm sinnvoller und sinnvoller. Die Engel wollten nicht mit ihnen sprechen, was eigentlich logisch war, aber vielleicht sprachen sie untereinander.   
Lange hatte er sich noch Gedanken gemacht, welche der Erzengel er in einen Raum sperren konnte, um ein bestmögliches Resultat zu erzielen und ihm wurde klar, dass er dies mit seinen Sünden besprechen sollte. Immerhin hatten diese bereits Kontakt zu den Engeln und wussten ein wenig mehr Bescheid.   
Nachdem er ein wenig geruht hatte, trommelte er jeden einzelnen seiner Generäle zusammen. Es schien beinahe so, als hätten es sich hier alle bereits sehr häuslich gemacht, was an sich nicht seinem Plan entsprach. Zu wohl, sollten sich die Sünden hier auch nicht fühlen.   
“Es ist ziemlich früh, Luzifer, hätten wir nicht noch ein wenig schlafen dürfen?” Inersha hatte sich auf den Boden gelegt und es schien tatsächlich so, als würde dieser weiterschlafen wollen. Ein Tritt von Grid verhinderte dies allerdings und Inersha sass mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf den kalten Steinplatten.  
“Ich hatte noch kein Frühstück, ohne etwas Ordentliches im Magen, kann ich nicht denken”, beschwerte sich nun auch Glatani. “Du hast den Abend damit verbracht, den göttlichen Weinkeller zu plündern und dann den Garten voll zu kotzen, ich glaube kaum, dass du wirklich Hunger hast, Glatani”, mischte sich Bager in dessen Beschwerde ein. “RUHE! Wir sind hier auf keiner Klassenfahrt, auch wenn ich langsam aber sicher der Meinung bin, selbst die wäre weniger anstrengend, als mit euch unfähigen Holzpfosten hier an Informationen zu kommen. Ausnahmen ausgeschlossen.”   
Die sieben Generäle zuckten augenblicklich zusammen, gut, sechs von sieben, Inersha öffnete lediglich seine Augen.   
“Meine Güte, manchmal habe ich echt das Gefühl, wir sind in einem Kindergarten, in einem für diese angeblich schwer erziehbaren Menschenkinder.” - “Du meinst unser Nachschub?” - “Ich meine, dass ich dich nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt habe, oder habe ich was verpasst Mekane?”   
Der Neid schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf und Luzifer schaute noch einmal in die Runde. “Gut, wenn keiner mehr was zu melden hat, dann würde ich gerne zu dem Grund unseres Zusammentreffens kommen und zwar hat mich Tsorn gestern Abend auf eine ziemlich gute Idee gebracht.” - “Tsorn?”, unterbrach nun Gadles ihren Boss und erntete direkt zwei böse Blicke, wovon der eine natürlich von Tsorn stammte. “Ja, Tsorn, Gadles, er scheint hier ein wenig mitzudenken, was ich nach wie vor nicht von allen behaupten kann, aber dies tut jetzt nichts weiter zur Sache. Der Nächste, der mich unterbricht, bekommt übrigens eine freie Zelle, direkt neben Michael”, drohte Luzifer ein wenig genervt. “Wir bringen die Engel in eine gemeinsame Zelle. Sie sollen sich unterhalten, sie werden sich nicht anschweigen und übers Wetter werden sie bestimmt auch nicht sprechen. WAS?” Luzifer blickte geradewegs zu Grid, welcher die Hand hob, als wären sie in der Schule. “Was wenn sie einen Plan aushecken um zu fliehen? Ich meine, könnte durchaus möglich sein, oder?” Luzifer nickte. Der Einwand war tatsächlich berechtigt, aber selbst darüber hatte er sich schon Gedanken gemacht.   
“Nun, sie bleiben natürlich angekettet, in einem sicheren Abstand und ich bin auch nicht gewillt, alle acht in einen Raum zu sperren. Es gibt durchaus welche, denen die Einzelhaft gut tut und sicherlich besser bekommt, als den Anderen.”   
Luzifer schmunzelte bei seinen Worten. Er würde niemals auf die Idee kommen, Michael ein wenig Freilauf zu geben. Der Kerl konnte in seinen Augen in irgendeinem Höllenloch vergessen gehen, es würde ihn nicht im Geringsten interessieren.   
“Und wer soll in eine Zelle?”, wollte nun Tsorn wissen. “Nun, ich dachte an Chamuel, Uriel, Haniel, Raziel und Gabriel.” - “Wieso?” - “Eine sehr gute Frage, Bager und ich erkläre dir sogar meine Beweggründe. Diese fünf, sind diejenigen bei denen ich mir ziemlich sicher sind, dass einer von ihnen etwas weiss. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Uriel ist derjenige, aber ich habe keinerlei Beweise, es ist ein Gefühl, eine schwache Ahnung, aber ich kann sie noch nicht festhalten. Raziel macht sich Sorgen, wie ich erfahren habe, er ist unter den Erzengeln beliebt, vielleicht lassen die anderen sich anstecken, übernehmen dessen Angst und werden unsicher.” - “Und wieso lässt du die anderen Drei in ihrer Zelle?” - “Nun, die Frage ist auch leicht zu beantworten, Grid. Michael würde sie alle unter Druck setzen, er ging früher schon über Leichen, damit alles nach seinem Willen geschieht, er hat sich nicht geändert, wird er niemals tun. Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, wieso Gott nicht hinter seine Maske blickt. Raphael würde verhätschelt, sie würden sich um ihn kümmern und nicht um das eigentliche Problem, ausserdem erträgt er auf Dauer keine Isolation und Metatron? Nun, vielleicht ist es ein wenig die Nostalgie die in mir mitschwingt, aber mein alter Lehrer kann sicher ein wenig Ruhe gebrauchen und darüber nachdenken, wie klug es ist, sich gegen seine Schüler zu stellen.” Luzifer war sich allerdings ziemlich sicher, dass Metatron wirklich keinerlei Ahnung hatte und die Übrigen nur mit Fragen verwirren würde, daher fand er es eindeutig besser, ihn nicht mit dem Rest zusammen zu legen.  
“Nun gut und was machen wir? Sie auszufragen, fällt dann wohl flach, oder?” - “Nicht unbedingt, für den ersten Moment, ja und mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass diese Engel nicht dumm sind und sich denken können, dass immer einer oder zwei von euch, vor den Mauern des Kerkers sitzen, dennoch, ist es eine notwendige Massnahme, um sie zu zermürben. Nur mit Zeit, kriegen wir sie klein, nicht mit Gewalt, auch wenn der ein oder andere jeden Schlag verdient hat.”   
Gadles grinste bei den Worten nur dreckig. Jedem war klar, wen Luzifer damit meinte und in ihnen allen, keimte ein klein wenig die Hoffnung auf, sich um ihn kümmern zu dürfen.  
“Dürfen wir sie wieder foltern?” - “Nein, nicht ehe Raphael es aufgibt ihnen zu helfen” - “Das wird nie passieren, oder?” - “Ich muss ihn nur daran erinnern, wie er früher war und das es sich nicht lohnt, sich zu opfern. Raphael war immer ein wenig spezieller als die Anderen, er wird sich nicht geändert haben. Da bin ich mir sicher, Grid.”  
Die Sünden nickten verstehend, wobei sich Luzifer nicht sicher war, ob sie wirklich verstanden, was er ihnen mitteilte. Es war allerdings auch nicht sonderlich wichtig, solange sie taten, was er von ihnen verlangte.  
“Gut, dann bereitet die grösste Zelle vor und bringt die Fünf zusammen. Ihr dürft es ihnen gern selbst sagen und euch kümmern. Ich habe weitere Unterhaltungen mit unseren etwas eigensinnigeren Engeln zu führen. Ich verlasse mich auf euch.”   
Luzifer hatte einfach keine Lust mehr, sich mit seinen Todsünden zu beschäftigen. Er würde mit Metatron reden müssen und einmal mehr mit Raphael. Zumal er seinen Generälen durchaus zutraute, diese einfache Aufgabe zu bewerkstelligen. 

Die Sünden waren im ersten Moment ein wenig verwirrt, als Luzifer sie einfach stehen liess. Dabei sollten sie seine Launen mittlerweile gut genug kennen. “Mich wundert es ja, dass er bisher keinen ernsthaften Wutanfall gehabt hatte”, stellte Inersha träge fest. “Vielleicht weil wir erst ein paar Tage hier sind und er darauf Jahrtausende gewartet hat und es auf ein paar Tage mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr ankommt”, beantwortete Tsorn ihm die Frage.   
“Gut, dann sollten wir uns wohl an die Arbeit machen, auf einen seiner bekannten Wutanfälle, habe ich nämlich absolut keine Lust.” Die restlichen Sünden stimmten Glatani einstimmig zu. “Wir haben ja noch ein wenig Zeit, wir sollen es im Laufe des Tages machen, oder? Dann können wir uns zuvor noch ein wenig mit ihnen unterhalten…” - “Was hast du vor Bager? Hat es dir Haniel so sehr angetan? Ich meine, du hast eben Luzifer nicht einmal angegraben.” - “Ich such mir meinen Spass schon, keine Sorge, Grid. Haniel ist durchaus interessant, aber sie ist so prüde … Vielleicht kitzel ich noch ein wenig was aus ihr heraus, wer sonst, wenn nicht ich?”  
Während sie ihre Worte sprach, trat sie nahe an Grid heran und strich ihm verführerisch über die Brust. “Du solltest doch sicher auch schon einmal wissen, wie es ist, mir näher zu kommen, oder?” - “Es reicht jetzt, Bager, wir haben eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, um dein Vergnügen kannst du dich später kümmern”, mischte sich Mekane ein, der nicht wirklich begeistert von der Szenerie war. Immer bekam Grid alles, was er wollte, selbst Bager. Er spürte, wie der Neid in ihm anfing zu wachsen, allein deswegen, ging er dazwischen.  
“Ist ja gut, dabei ist von mir genug für alle da, auch für dich, Mekane”, erwiderte sie dann zwinkernd und machte sich augenblicklich auf den Weg zu Haniel.  
“Gut, dann wissen wir alle was zu tun ist, ausser Gadles und Grid haben wir offensichtlich eine Aufgabe.” Inersha klang nicht wirklich begeistert. Er wollte schlafen, nicht arbeiten. “Wir kümmern uns um die neue Zelle. Luzifer würde uns etwas husten, wenn wir uns nun auf die faule Haut legen würden.”   
Grid stimmte Gadles zu. Einfach nur rumsitzen konnte er sowieso nicht, allerdings hätte er gerne ein paar Stunden mit Bager verbracht, oder mit den anderen Engeln. Nun würde er sich halt an der Gesellschaft von Gadles erfreuen, sofern dies überhaupt möglich war.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Kellergewölbe und erkundeten dieses wohl zum ersten Mal richtig. Bisher hatten sie nur die ersten Zellen gesehen, da sie nur diese belegt hatten. So viele Erzengel gab es nun einmal nicht und um die unwichtigen Engel, kümmerten sich die restlichen Dämonen.  
Es dauerte hingegen nicht sonderlich lange, hatten Grid und Gadles eine Zelle gefunden die ihnen als gross genug erschien.   
“Schade, dass man sie hier her verfrachtet und wir sie nicht foltern dürfen~ Hier hinten würde man sie kaum schreien hören.” Grid war sichtlich enttäuscht darüber, während Gadles lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte. “Die fünf sind es nicht wert. Denkst du wirklich, Luzifer würde sie zusammen in eine Zelle lassen, wenn sie wirklich was wüssten? Er mag eine Ahnung haben, aber die hat nichts mit Gott zu tun”, entgegnete die Hochmut beinahe ein wenig spitzfindig. “Wie meinst du das?” - “Nun, ganz offensichtlich, ist die Rache an Gott, nicht sein einziges Motiv. An sich ist mir dies ja vollkommen egal, solange wir unseren Spass haben, aber es ist in meinen Augen sehr auffällig.” Grid hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und bestätigte Gadles Worten mit einem Nicken.  
“Ich kann ihn verstehen, wenn er seine Vergangenheit geklärt haben will. In der Hölle wurde er damit nicht konfrontiert, er war immer einer von uns, unser Boss. Hier oben, nun, es würde mich wirklich nicht wundern, wenn ihn seine Erinnerungen einholen. Er wird auch hier bestimmt ein paar schöne Tage verlebt haben und sie haben wohl sehr abrupt geendet. Wir sollten ihm helfen.”   
Gadles hielt einen Moment inne, hatte er damit angefangen die Zelle zu präparieren, damit sie nicht alle in einem Eck sitzen mussten.  
“Wie meinst du das, wir sollten ihm helfen?” - “Er ist unkonzentriert und übellauniger als sonst, wenn er seinen Frieden findet, kann er sich vielleicht wieder auf seine eigentliche Mission konzentrieren. Daher sollten wir ihm helfen, seine Vergangenheit zu ergründen. Sind wir mal ehrlich, viel zu tun werden wir hier bald eh nicht mehr haben. Oder hast du etwa Lust, die gesamte Zeit, hier vor dieser Zelle zu sitzen und zu hören, was die plaudern?” Gadles schüttelte den Kopf.  
“Wenn Luzifer mit Michael fertig ist, werde ich ihn mir zu eigen machen. Ich werde schon eine Beschäftigung haben, aber du kannst tun und lassen was immer du willst. Ich gebe dir nämlich in dem Punkt recht, was deine Langweile angehen könnte. Luzifer ist von Raphael besessen, nur ist meine Neugierde nicht allzu gross, um wirklich herausfinden zu wollen, wieso.”   
Grid setzte sich auf eine der unbequemen Sitzgelegenheiten und lehnte sich an die kühle Steinmauer hinter sich. “Genau diese Tatsache, will ich herausfinden.” - “Dann viel Glück dabei, ich mische mich da nicht ein, ausser er bittet mich um Mithilfe, aber, wir wissen Beide, dass er dies nicht tun wird.”  
Gadles setzte sich neben die Habgier und schnippte mit den Fingern. “Fauler Sack”, entgegnete dieser, als Gadles mit dieser Methode die Zelle ein wenig schneller zurecht gemacht hatte, als wohl der Plan war.  
“Ich mache mir ungern die Hände schmutzig und wieso sollen wir unsere Kräfte nicht nutzen? Denkst du die Engel würden es nicht anders handhaben? Und ein paar Ketten an die Wände zaubern, nun bitte, dies tut niemandem weh, noch nicht.” Gadles lachte amüsiert auf, während Grid nur den Kopf schüttelte. “Deine Hochmut bringt dich irgendwann zu Fall. Ich hoffe für dich, du weisst, was du tust.”  
Gadles ging nicht auf Grids Worte ein. Dessen Meinung war ihm ziemlich egal und selbst Luzifers Meinung interessierte ihn nur bedingt. Solang dieser ihn nicht zur Sau machte, würde er tun was er für richtig hielt und was ihm Spass machte und er war sich in einem Punkt ziemlich sicher. Solange Luzifer diese Besessenheit für Raphael in sich trug, war ihm Michael egal, dementsprechend konnte er mit diesem anstellen, was immer er wollte. Sein Boss sollte nur endlich dieses kleine Schutzengelproblem lösen.


	11. Zusammenlegung

Die fünf übrig gebliebenen Sünden machten sich nur ein wenig später auf den Weg in den Verliesbereich. Es waren nicht alle begeistert von dem Plan. Bager und Tsorn schienen absolut keine Lust zu haben, ihre Engel mit den Anderen zusammen zu stecken, aber war es ein Befehl von Luzifer und dementsprechend hatten sie Folge zu leisten. “Ihr schaut, als hätte man euch euer Spielzeug weggenommen~. Ihr könnt doch immer noch spielen, sie immer wieder auf der Zelle holen und ein Einzelverhör starten.” Glatani war die schlechte Stimmung der Beiden nicht entgangen und gerade bei Tsorn konnte dies sehr gefährlich werden.  
Dessen Wutausbrüche waren zwar nicht ganz so brutal wie die von Luzifer selbst, aber er erinnerte sich zu gut daran, wie er einmal einen kleinen Teil der Hölle in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte, sofern dies überhaupt möglich war.   
“Darum geht es nicht.” - “Worum dann? Du ziehst ne Fresse, als wie 100 Tage Sonnenschein”, stellte nun auch Inersha fest. “Ich zeig dir gleich, wer hier eine Fresse zieht. Ich denke einfach, dass auch wenn die Idee von mir war, er sie zu früh umsetzt.” Bager stimmte Tsorn nickend zu. “Denk ich auch, wir haben gerade einmal mit ihnen gesprochen und wirklich nicht viel aus ihnen heraus bekommen, jegliche Info drehte sich um Raphael. Mit ein wenig mehr Zeit, hätten wir auch andere Ergebnis geliefert, nur weil Grid und Gadles ein wenig erfolgreicher waren … Wer sagt, dass wir nicht auch noch was rausgefunden hätten?” Bager wirkte wütender, als Tsorn es war. Eine Tatsache die selten genug vorkam. “Ich glaube eher, du bist sauer, weil Gadles und Grid, sich nach wie vor um ihre Engel kümmern dürfen, du dich aber nicht weiter an Haniel ranschmeissen kannst. Eigentlich schon traurig, wenn du dich wirklich nur über deine Sünde definieren kannst, Bager”, neckte Mekane sie ein klein wenig. “Du bist nur neidisch, weil ich es kann und du nicht. Weisst du mein Lieber, ich habe die Gabe dazu, alle rumzubekommen, bei dir, nun, reden wir nicht drüber.” - “Jeden ja? Also, jeden ausser Luzifer”, goss nun auch Tsorn noch ein wenig Öl ins Feuer, was Bager nur sauer aufschnauben liess.  
“Wir haben jetzt was zu tun und nicht über unsere Vorlieben zu diskutieren, je schneller wir diese Aufgabe erledigen, umso schneller können wir uns auf die faule Haut legen”, merkte Inersha grinsend an. “Das du direkt wieder schlafen gehen willst, war klar.”  
Glatani schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. “Du willst doch auch direkt wieder in den Weinkeller~ Also tu nicht so.” Glatani zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand in der Zelle, in welcher Chamuel sass. 

“Wir haben etwas zu besprechen. Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen, ich wurde nämlich in aller Frühe geweckt und hatte noch nichts zu Essen, was mich ziemlich grummelig macht und wenn euer beschissener Schutzengel euch nicht beschützen würde, dann hätte ich jetzt mein Opfer gefunden. Dein Glück, dass Luzifer uns bestraft, sollten wir euch im Moment was antun.”   
Chamuel beschloss nicht auf die Worte der Sünde einzugehen. Dieser war sauer und brauchte ein Ventil, dann würde er dies nun sein, oft reichte eine Ansage, um sich ein wenig Luft zu machen. “Du ignorierst mich? Wirklich?” Glatani setzte sich nun neben Chamuel und starrte ihn an. Er sagte kein Wort mehr, fixierte ihn mit seinen Augen und schien ihn damit brechen zu wollen. Es klappte nicht.  
“Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was du versuchst, aber wenn du Hunger hast, solltest du etwas Essen und nicht mich anstarren, bis ich eventuell umkippe und du mich vernaschen kannst”, kam es nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit von dem Erzengel.  
“Findest dich witzig, hm?” - “Eigentlich nicht, nein. Du bist einfach ein sehr widersprüchlicher Charakter. Ich weiss ehrlicherweise nicht wie ich dich einzuschätzen habe und das obwohl ich genau dafür da bin”, gab Chamuel ehrlicherweise zu und nahm Glatani jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln.  
“Ahja… ok…” Langsam stand dieser wieder auf und löste die Ketten von der Wand, achtete allerdings darauf, dass Chamuel seine Flügel nicht spannen konnte, viel zu gefährlich und es gäbe ihm eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Daran wollte er nun wirklich nicht Schuld sein.   
“Was hast du vor?” - “Nichts, Luzifer hat nur entschieden, euch in einen familiären Kreis zusammenzuführen und euch in eine gemeinsame Zelle zu stecken. Nicht das ihr irgendwann durchdreht, weil ihr euch allein und verlassen fühlt. Ist gut für mich, meine Babysitterzeit, dauerte so nur einen Tag.”   
Glatani machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er auf die Aufgabe keine Lust gehabt hatte und so führte er Chamuel in die neue Zelle. In welcher noch immer Gadles und Grid sassen.   
“Mein Auftrag ist erfüllt, ich geh was essen.”

Inersha hatte genauso wenig Lust auf die Aufgabe, wie Glatani es hatte. Sich mit Uriel zu beschäftigen war einfach anstrengend und dabei wollte er nur schlafen. “Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich erwartet habe, glaubst du dann wieder daran, dass ich hellsehen kann?”, wurde dieser direkt begrüsst und Inersha verdrehte augenblicklich die Augen. “Nein, ich würde denken, dass du einfach logische Schlussfolgerungen gezogen hast und damit rechnen konntest, dass ich wieder auftauche.”   
Die Worte liessen ein Lächeln auf Uriels Lippen zaubern. “Du hast es verstanden, ich bin beeindruckt, zumindest insoweit man es von euch erwarten kann.” Inersha knurrte leise bei den Worten, jetzt wurde er dann doch ein wenig sauer. Uriel nahm sich gerade ziemlich viel heraus.   
“Sei du froh, dass Luzifer uns verboten hat, euch zu quälen, solange Raphael euer Märtyrer spielt”, fauchte er ihn beinahe an und sah wie Uriel sich einen Moment versteifte.  
“Du wusstest es doch, wieso so überrascht?” Uriel sackte einen Moment in sich zusammen. Er wusste es, aber er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass dieser wirklich alle beschützte.   
Raphael war immer sehr für sich, sehr beliebt bei allen und doch gern für sich alleine.  
“Ich glaube Luzifer hat recht, einer von euch weiss mehr, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es sein könntest”, stellte er beinahe gehässig fest. “Ich weiss nichts, mich überrascht es lediglich, dass Raphael nicht nur die Wunden Einzelner übernimmt, sondern die von Allen”, entgegnete er dann seufzend.  
“Nun, ich glaube dir nicht wirklich, aber ihr könnt ja angeblich nicht lügen.” Er löste die Ketten und zog Uriel auf die Beine. An spezielle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen dachte Inersha nicht, aber waren sie nicht nötig. Dieser schien viel zu geschockt von der Nachricht, als dass er sich gross wehrte und ihm einfach folgte.  
Bei der Gemeinschaftszelle angekommen, schubste er diesen einfach rein und verzog sich ohne ein Wort. Nun war Uriel nicht mehr sein Problem, sollten Gadles und Grid ihm erklären, wie es nun weiterging. 

Mekane besah sich Gabriel einen Moment länger und eigentlich hatte er gar keine Lust mit diesem zu sprechen. Er wollte mit Grid sprechen, diesen fragen was dies eben mit Bager sollte, stattdessen stand er nun hier in der Zelle des Engels und sollte diesen auch noch ohne ein Drama in eine weitere befördern. Wie wurde ihm nicht gesagt und wohin auch nicht, vielleicht musste er seinem Instinkt folgen? Dieser sagte ihm zwar gerade, dass er Grid ans Leder wollte und diesem eine Lektion erteilen, aber wenn dieser noch in der Zelle war …  
“Dein Geist scheint voller trüber Gedanken zu sein”, machte sich Gabriel bemerkbar und holte Mekane aus seiner Starre.   
Den gab es ja auch noch. “Geht dich nichts an. Ich hab meine Probleme und du hast deine, ich mache nur meinen Job”, knurrte er leise zur Antwort und trat auf den Erzengel der Verkündung zu.   
“Dein Job? Du nennst, nein, sprechen wir nicht darüber.” Gabriel wollte Mekane nicht provozieren, allerdings sah er dies bestimmt nicht als dessen Job an. Mekane hatte vermutlich mehr im Kopf als dieser selbst wusste, allerdings schien er wirklich ein Hündchen Luzifers zu sein, wie alle Sünden.  
“Ja, meinen Job”, knurrte dieser erneut und löste die Fesseln Gabriels. “Komm nicht auf die Idee irgendetwas anzustellen, ich bin dir überlegen”, warnte er ihn und zog ihn praktisch mit sich mit.  
“Ich würde lediglich wissen was du nun vorhast.” Gabriel blieb nicht viel anderes übrig, als dem Neid zu folgen, welcher es eindeutig ziemlich eilig hatte. “Du kommst in Gesellschaft. Luzifers Anweisung.”  
Mekane spürte wirklich instinktiv, wo er hin musste. Bei der Zelle angekommen, übergab er Gabriel direkt Gadles und funkelte Grid sauer an.  
“Was?” - “Wir reden später noch, alles bekommst du nicht.” Angesprochener musste nun doch leise auflachen. “Ich bin nicht einmal an ihr interessiert, aber gut, dass du nur ein Problem hast.”   
Mekane schnaubte leise und verschwand aus der Zelle. Grid würde es ihm büssen, so mit ihm zu sprechen.

Bager betrat Haniels Zelle eher leise und behutsam. Sie wollte den Engel nicht erschrecken, wirkte sie am Tage zuvor schon eingeschüchtert. Während sie die Zelle allerdings betrat, fragte sie sich durchaus, wieso sie Rücksicht auf Haniel nahm.   
“Euch hört man schon von Weitem kommen, zwar nicht dich, aber deine Gefährten sind nicht gerade die leisesten Geschöpfe hier im Himmel”, stellte Haniel beinahe ein wenig belustigt fest.   
Die Worte liessen Bager tatsächlich leise auflachen und so trat sie schnellen Schrittes neben den Erzengel der Liebe. “Ein gutes Gehör hast du”, stellte sie dann lächelnd fest und erhielt ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.  
“Nein, deine männlichen Gefährten sind einfach ziemlich laut und ich habe nicht geschlafen, was bedeutet, ich nehme alles viel deutlicher wahr, als es vermutlich sein sollte.” Bager nickte verstehend und bei genauerer Betrachtungs Haniels, stellte sie ebenso fest, dass diese wirklich nicht sonderlich fit aussah.  
“Du hättest schlafen sollen, wer weiss schon, was noch alles auf dich zukommt und da solltest du vielleicht bei Kräften sein”, flüsterte sie ihr einmal mehr ins Ohr. Dieser unschuldige Engel hatte es ihr angetan.  
Es war eine Schande, dass sie Haniel gleich in die Zelle zu den anderen bringen sollte. Wieso durfte sie nicht ein wenig ihren Spass haben?   
Waren Grid und Gadles so etwas Besonderes? Waren Michael und Raphael so etwas Besonderes?   
Es war unfair und sie beschloss den Beiden einen Besuch abzustatten, sie wollte sehen, wieso die zwei eine Sonderbehandlung bekamen. Metatron ignorierte sie dabei vollkommen.  
“Deine Gedanken scheinen komplett woanders zu sein. Ich weiss noch nicht, ob dies gut oder schlecht für mich ist.”   
Haniel riss Bager aus ihren Gedanken und liess sie leicht Lächeln. “Nun, eine sehr gute Frage, meine Liebe, eine sehr gute Frage.” Auf die Bager selbst keine Antwort hatte.  
Sie wollte Haniel, sie wollte sie mit Leib und Seele in sich aufnehmen und ihre Wollust wecken und zeitgleich wollte sie herausfinden was es mit Michael und Raphael auf sich hatte. Zwei starke männliche Erzengel, zumindest in ihrer Vorstellung, damit konnte sie bestimmt ebenfalls was anfangen.   
“Schon wieder, vielleicht solltest du deine Gedanken ordnen, ehe du hier her kommst und mich ausfragen magst.” Bager blinzelte ein wenig verwirrt. Beschwerte sich Haniel tatsächlich darüber, keine Aufmerksamkeit von ihr zu bekommen? Noch vor ein paar Stunden wollte der Engel sie los werden und nun? Eine Wendung die ihr eigentlich zusagen würde, sofern sie gerade nicht über Michael und Raphael nachdachte.   
“Ich will dich nicht ausfragen, Haniel. Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um dich mit zu deinen Gefährten zu bringen. Luzifer hat beschlossen euch in eine Massenhaltung zu stecken, kostet ihn dann vielleicht weniger Nerven, weil es uns weniger Nerven kostet.” - “Bist du deswegen mit den Gedanken woanders? Bereitest du dich schon auf eine neue Aufgabe vor, ehe du deine alte erledigt hast?”  
Haniel schien wirklich neugierig zu sein. An sich nichts Schlechtes, wäre sie es auf eine andere Art und Weise, wobei dies wohl eher an ihr lag. Niemals würde sich der Engel ihr nähern, sofern sie nicht den ersten Schritt wagte und doch, war sie nicht wirklich in Stimmung.   
“Nun, dann bring mich zu den Anderen, ein Gespräch mit dir scheint gerade wirklich nicht möglich zu sein und deine Zeit vergeuden liegt mir wirklich fern.” Haniel setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin und machte Bager somit Platz. Diese konnte nun ohne Probleme an ihre Fesseln und sie los machen.   
“Was wird das?”, wollte diese stattdessen wissen. “Ich denke du willst mich zu den anderen bringen, geht nur, wenn du mich los machst oder beherrscht du die Kunst der Teleportation? Soweit mir bekannt ist, kann dies nur Gabriel im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte und selbst dann nur sehr bedingt.”   
Bager schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, sie war wirklich nicht bei der Sache und sollte Luzifer dies erfahren, gab es wirklich Ärger. “Natürlich kann ich mich nicht teleportieren, allerdings wäre die Fähigkeit gar nicht so übel.”   
Mit einem gekonnten Handgriff machte sie den Erzengel los und zog ihn auf die Beine. “Du bist grösser als erwartet”, stellte Bager mit einem Schmunzeln fest und zog Haniel nahe an sich heran.  
“Dies ist kein Kompliment, was du bestimmt weisst, oder?” Bager grinste aufgrund der leisen Beschwerde und drehte Haniel doch zu sich um.   
“Doch, durchaus, vielleicht mag ich grosse Menschen, Dämonen oder gar Engel lieber, als kleine, demnach ist es für mich durchaus ein Kompliment. Ich denke, selbst wenn du gleich in einer Zelle mit deinen Freunden bist, werde ich dich sicherlich öfter da rausholen und dir zeigen, wieso ich es bevorzuge~.”  
Haniel schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. “Du solltest bei deinen Dämonen bleiben, anstatt zu versuchen uns auf deine Seite zu ziehen.” Bager schubste Haniel bei den Worten ein wenig vor sich her. Sie konnten beim Gehen noch ein wenig sprechen, vielleicht bekam ja der ein oder andere noch was von ihrem Gespräch mit und vielleicht konnte sie es so drehen, dass Haniel als interessiert wirkte.  
“Nun, ich habe immer meinen Spass, meine Liebe, du wirst ihn auch zu schätzen wissen, ganz bestimmt.”

Tsorn betrat beinahe fröhlich pfeifend die Zelle von Raziel, was diesen direkt irritierte und verwirrt eine Augenbraue hochziehen liess.  
“Deine gute Laune, lässt sich auf eine positive Entwicklung seitens Luzifer zurückschliessen, hm?” Tsorn schüttelte den Kopf, pfiff allerdings weiter, während er sich neben Raziel niederliess. “Nicht wirklich, aber für dich habe ich eine gute Neuigkeit, denke ich zumindest. Luzifer ist wankelmütig, sehr sogar …” - “DAS brauchst du mir nicht sagen, war er schon immer. Seine Launen wechselten früher schon sehr schnell”, unterbrach ihn Raziel beinahe seufzend und liess Tsorn interessiert aufhorchen.  
“Wie meinst du das?”, hakte er dann auch nach und setzte sich sogar ein wenig interessierter hin. Raziel musste über die Pose leise lachen. Tsorn war neugierig und nicht auf die schlechte Art und Weise. Es schien ihn wirklich zu interessieren und nicht, weil er Luzifer irgendetwas berichten wollte.   
“Luzifer war eigentlich sehr ausgeglichen, stets ruhig mit einem unglaublichen Beschützerinstinkt was seine Freunde anging. Sobald einer angegriffen wurde, egal in welcher Art und Weise, wechselte sein ruhiges Gemüt in einen feurigen Vulkan. Sehr gefährlich, teilweise kaum zu bändigen, was eigentlich nur zweien gelang. Gott und Raphael.”  
Tsorn wirkte ehrlich überrascht bei seinen Worten. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass Luzifer als Erzengel schon so wankelmütig war.   
“Und nachdem er in die Hölle kam, waren die Zwei nicht mehr zugänglich und er konnte sich selbst kaum mehr beruhigen”, stellte dieser dann fest und schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen.  
“Sag mal Raziel, du kennst Gottes Pläne und Geheimnisse besser als ein Jeder andere. Ich stelle mir schon länger die Frage, was Gottes Plan eigentlich ist. In der Menschenwelt finden Menschen zusammen, pflanzen sich fort, sterben und ihre Seelen teilen sich auf. Die Guten zu euch, die Schlechten zu uns und die mittendrin, nun scheint wohl ein Glücksspiel zu sein. Viele Engel und Dämonen, so wie verlorene Seelen, hatten geliebt und gehasst und diejenigen die geliebt haben, landen bei euch und im Himmel, scheint es verboten zu sein, sich näher zu kommen. Wieso?”  
Raziel hörte der Wut zu und fand die Frage nicht einmal so dämlich wie er erwartet hatte. “Dies ist ein Irrtum, dem sehr viele Engel auferlegen. Die Liebe, ist nicht das Problem, sondern die pure Lust. Gott ist sehr für die Liebe, er freut sich, sollten zwei seiner Schützlinge zueinander finden, sie scheinen sich allerdings nicht zu trauen, aufgrund dieses Irrtums.”   
Tsorn war nach wie vor in einer Denkerpose, so wirklich liess ihn ein Thema jetzt nicht mehr los. Bisher hatte er sich nicht sonderlich viele Gedanken um Luzifers Vergangenheit gemacht, aber er hatte wirklich das Gefühl, irgendwas passte nicht zusammen.  
“Was weisst du über die Verbannung Luzifers?”, hakte er dann nach und erhielt ein Seufzen zur Antwort. “Nicht viel, Gott hat nie viel davon erzählt, ich weiss nur, dass Michael, Raphael und Uriel darin verwickelt waren, mehr kann ich dir dazu wirklich nicht sagen.” Tsorn glaubte Raziel, er hatte ihn bisher nicht angelogen und er würde damit nicht anfangen, da war er sich sicher. “Dann werde ich es herausfinden, allerdings später, jetzt soll ich dich zu den Anderen in eine gemeinsame Zelle bringen.”  
Tsorn sprang beinahe auf und löste Raziels Ketten, ging dann mit ihm gemeinsam in sein neues Lager.  
“Wie geht es Raphael?” - “Das wirst du einen anderen von uns fragen müssen, ich kam bisher nur mit dir in Kontakt, aber keine Sorge, Grid müsste in der Zelle auf uns warten.”


	12. Zusammengepfercht

Gadles und Grid hatten nach ihrem kurzen Gespräch die gesamte Zeit geschwiegen. Sie hatten sich nicht viel zu erzählen und dies brauchten sie auch gar nicht. Unnötige Worte zu verschwenden, wenn es den anderen gar nicht erst interessierte, dafür waren sie Beide nicht gemacht.   
Selbst als nach und nach die Erzengel gebracht wurden, sahen sie es nicht als notwendig, mehr zu sprechen als nötig. Obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass ihre Mitsünden, keinerlei Anstalten gemacht hatten, diese aufzuklären.  
“Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ihr Luzifer überhaupt zuhört”, murrte Gadles nach dem dritten Engel. Vermutlich hatten sie alle keine Lust auf diesen Job, aber er selbst merkte sich, wer hier lustlos ankam und wer genervt war, die Aufgabe abgeben zu müssen und bisher fiel keiner in die letztere Kategorie.   
“Mekane verstehe ich”, warf Grid mit einem Grinsen ein, während er diesem hinter her blickte. “Der ist auf alles und jeden neidisch, hätte Bager mir beinahe zwischen die Beine gepackt, wäre ich sein aktuelles Feindbild, also bilde dir darauf mal nichts ein.” Grid grinste nach wie vor. “Nein, nicht deswegen, Bager ist mir doch scheiss egal, die hatte ich schon, wer nicht? Allerdings will Mekane immer das haben, was er nicht bekommt und wenn er jetzt seinen Engel abgeben musste und keinen Neuen kriegt, dann…” - “Ich bin nicht dämlich, ich weiss was du mir sagen willst.”   
Gadles wank lediglich ab, mit Grid über so ein Thema zu diskutieren lag ihm nun wirklich fern. Ihm war alleine wichtig, dass er sich noch um Michael kümmern durfte, wobei es aktuell danach aussah, als würde er mit Grid die erste Wache schieben.  
Was ausnahmsweise ebenso okay ging.

Chamuel, Uriel und Gabriel wurden von Gadles auch nach und nach wieder angekettet. Die Zelle war tatsächlich ein wenig grösser und bequemer als die zuvor. Wie die Dämonen dies hinbekommen hatten, wollten sie nicht wissen, allerdings konnten sie nun auf einer etwas weicheren Unterlage sitzen und es wirkte wärmer, vermutlich weil mehrere Personen in einem Raum waren.  
“Was treiben Bager und Tsorn solange? Der Auftrag war, informieren und herbringen.” - “Wird der Allwissende Gadles etwa ein wenig ungeduldig? Du hast doch eh nichts zu tun, solange Luzifer dir nicht erlaubt, dich um deinen Sonderfall zu kümmern und was Bager treibt, nun, da brauche ich nicht viel Fantasie.”  
Grid bekam tatsächlich einen bitterbösen Blick geschenkt, allerdings nicht von Gadles, sondern von jedem einzelnen Erzengel. “Ihr seid also wirklich so prüde? Ich verstehe ja, dass ihr dem Sex entsagt habt, aber ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie gut diese Sünde ist. Vielleicht sollte man sie euch beibringen, Bager übernimmt diese Aufgabe bestimmt unfassbar gerne.” - Fick dich, Grid. Ich habe auch meine Ansprüche, wen ich an meine intimsten Stellen lasse” - “Ja, genau”, mit einem Blick deutete er Gadles an, ihr Haniel abzunehmen und trat selbst zu Bager und strich ihr über die Seite.   
“Wenn ich hier raus kann, komm ich zu dir und dann zeig ich dir, welche Ansprüche du hast”, schnurrte er ihr lustvoll ins Ohr und griff ihr an den Hintern, was sie direkt aufschnurren und sich an ihn heran schmiegen liess.  
“Solange ich will?”, wollte sie angetan wissen und Grid löste sich mit einem leisen Lachen. “Ansprüche, seht ihr meine lieben Erzengel, dies sind die Ansprüche von Bager, wer es ausprobieren will, nur zu.” Die Ohrfeige die er im gleichen Atemzug kassierte, steckte er mit einem noch lauteren Lachen weg.   
“Fick dich, Grid, ich bin weg.” - “Mekane bietet sich dir bestimmt an~”, rief er ihr noch hinter her und wurde dann bereits von Tsorn und Raziel aus dem Weg geschoben.   
“Was hat die wieder für ein Problem?”, fragte Tsorn direkt nach. “Unerfüllte Lust, hatte gestern wohl keinen rumbekommen, weisst ja, wie sie dann wird.”  
Tsorn schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und liess sich auf die Pritsche fallen, auf welcher Grid und Gadles bis eben noch sassen.   
“Der will wissen, wie es Michael und Raphael geht, oh und diesem Metatron”, dabei deutete er mit einer Kopfbewegung auf Raziel, welcher sich ebenfalls gerade hingesetzt hatte, nachdem Gadles ihn fest machte.  
“Wie kommt es, dass Gadles die Drecksarbeit macht?” - “Denkst du wirklich, Grid bekäme so etwas hin?” - “Alles klar, deine Fesseln?” - “Natürlich hat er es sich bequem gemacht, denkst du er arbeitet?” Grid zählte nicht nach, aber ihm war klar, dass er bereits wieder von Gadles getötet worden wäre, für diesen Spruch. Blicke konnten so vielsagend sein. “Du wirst es Luzifer sagen, oder?” - “Ja, ich habe keine Lust, dass er noch wütender auf mich wird, weil ich seinen Befehl befolgt habe.” - “Haha, konnte ja keiner wissen, dass einer der Idioten die Regeln bricht und dir den Spass verdirbt.” - “Könntest du endlich deinen Mund halten Grid? Ich pflichte Bager ungern bei, aber sie hat eindeutig recht.” - “Bei Bager fickt sich Grid doch mindestens fünf mal am Tag selbst”, warf Tsorn schulterzuckend ein und stand dann wieder auf.  
“Ich gehe Luzifer Bescheid geben.” - “Wehe du verpetzt mich!”, drohte Gadles der Wut und bekam lediglich ein Grinsen zur Antwort. “Kümmer du dich um deine Aufgabe, ich kümmer mich um meine~”

Gadles knurrte leise, als Tsorn weg war. “Der wird es ihm sagen, wie fühlt es sich an, der Idiot zu sein?”, wollte Grid wissen und bekam einmal mehr einen, für Menschen, tödlichen Blick zugeworfen.  
“Ich habe keinen Fehler gemacht.” - “Du hast diese Zelle mit deiner Magie belegt, ob Luzifer davon begeistert ist?” Gadles schnaubte leise, dieser Tag war eindeutig nicht seiner.   
“Naja, du wirst es sehen, wenn Luzifer hier angerannt kommt und dich zur Sau macht. Wir sollten uns jetzt allerdings um unsere Gäste kümmern.”   
Grid ging nun in der Zelle auf und ab und begutachtete jeden Einzelnen ein wenig genauer. “Was macht euch eigentlich so besonders?” - “Die gleiche Frage, könnten wir dir auch stellen, was hebt dich von anderen Dämonen ab?”, wollte Chamuel wissen und erheiterte damit offensichtlich Grids Gemüt.  
“Schlagfertig, hätte ich jetzt von einem unserer abwesenden Gäste erwartet, aber nicht von dir.” - “Diskutier doch nicht mit ihm, denkst du wirklich, er gibt dir eine Antwort auf so eine lächerliche Frage?”, mischte sich nun Gadles ein und schob Grid zur Seite.  
“Da vorhin gefragt wurde wie es den anderen geht, werde ich diese Frage netterweise beantworten, allerdings nur, weil meine Laune doch noch nicht so beschissen ist, wie man vielleicht annehmen könnte.”   
Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Grid und dann direkt wieder zu den Engeln. “Metatron geht es gut, er geniesst vermutlich die Ruhe ein wenig, aber dazu kann lediglich Luzifer etwas Genaueres sagen, ausser ihm und Tsorn war noch keiner bei ihm.” - “Wieso hat Tsorn die Frage nicht beantwortet …”, warf nun Grid ein wenig nachdenklich ein. “Weil er es vermutlich vergessen hat. Tsorn merkt sich nichts, was länger als fünf Minuten her ist.”   
Raziel wirkte für einen kurzen Moment überrascht. Ihm kam Tsorn neugierig und interessiert vor und nicht wie einer, der gerne alles vergass und dem alles egal war. Vielleicht steckte mehr hinter der Sünde, als er bisher gedacht hatte.   
“Allerdings irrelevant, kommen wir zu Michael, dem geht es den Umständen entsprechend fantastisch. Er ist ein wenig stur, aber dies legt sich bestimmt in ein paar Tagen, vielleicht sogar in ein paar Stunden, wer weiss~”   
Grid lehnte sich mittlerweile gegen die Tür und verdrehte die Augen, er glaubte kaum, dass die Engel so ein Detail wissen wollten.   
“Und Raphael? Nun, dem könnte es vermutlich besser gehen, aber er macht sich sein Leben ja selbst schwer.”  
Gadles versuchte in den Gesichtern ihrer Gäste eine Reaktion abzulesen und er fand sie durchaus. Sorge. Ein jeder von ihnen schien sich Sorgen um den Schutzengel zu machen, was ihn nur noch mehr darin bestärkte, dass er dieses Schutzengelproblem gelöst haben musste. Das Luzifer, dieses Problem lösen musste.   
Gadles war sich sicher, dass keiner der Engel irgendetwas sagen würde, solange es Raphael schlecht ging und er war sich leider genauso sicher, wie Grid es war, dass Luzifer diesem nichts antun würde.  
“Sonst noch Fragen? Nutzt die einmalige Gelegenheit, vielleicht kommt sie nie wieder~”   
Nun war es an Grid den Kopf zu schütteln. “Hört nicht auf Gadles, er spielt mit euch, sieht auf euch herab, fallt bloss nicht auf ihn rein.” - “Sagte die Habgier”, warf Gadles dazwischen. “Dein Problem mit mir, wird langsam lächerlich. Tsorn ist derjenige der dich verpetzen wird, nicht ich~ Auch wenn ich es gut könnte, immerhin käme ich dann sicherlich auch in den Genuss mich ein wenig um Michael zu kümmern.” - “Sprach die Habgier”, wiederholte sich Gadles mit einem nun etwas breiteren Grinsen.   
“Interessantes Schauspiel”, warf nun Chamuel mit einem Schmunzeln ein. “Ich sage es euch nur ungern und mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ihr mich nicht gefragt habt, aber ihr wollt eine gewisse Autorität ausstrahlen, nur klappt dies nicht, wenn ihr euch vor unseren Augen streitet. Euch ernst zu nehmen, fällt mir tatsächlich nicht ganz so einfach. Daran solltet ihr arbeiten~”   
Grid lachte sichtlich amüsiert auf und klopfte Gadles auf die Schultern. “Autsch, dich müssten die Worte härter treffen als mich. Du siehst dich doch als Luzifers rechte Hand an.” Mit den Worten verliess er die Zelle und setzte sich vor dieser auf einen Stuhl. Die Engel sollten miteinander sprechen, nicht mit ihnen.  
Gadles schnaubte einmal mehr auf und ignorierte die Worte des Erzengels, ebenso die von Grid, folgte diesem allerdings nach draussen und knallte die Zellentür geräuschvoll zu.   
“Das eben war komplett unnötig und sollte Luzifer nie erfahren”, stellte Gadles knurrend fest. “Von mir bestimmt nicht, allerdings wundert es mich durchaus, dass du dich so einfach provozieren lässt.” - “Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass ich ausgerechnet mit DIR die erste Wache schieben muss. Es wurde noch nicht einmal etwas ausgemacht..”  
Grid zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, ihm war es an sich egal, solange er was zu tun bekam und Luzifer würde sich schon melden, wenn er was anderes tun sollte. 

“Haben die Zwei dies ernst gemeint?”, wollte Haniel ein wenig verwundert wissen. Nach dem Abgang, wäre die Antwort an sich klar, aber so wirklich vertrauen tat sie den Dämonen nun wirklich nicht.  
“Wir sollten davon ausgehen, dass sie uns zuhören”, warf Uriel ein. “Bestimmt, wobei ich gerade glaube, dass sie damit beschäftigt sind, sich weiter anzukeifen. Ich kann das spüren und du solltest es eigentlich auch spüren, Haniel.”   
Der Erzengel der Liebe nickte vorsichtig, wirklich sicher war sie sich nicht. “Nun, ich kenne die Grundharmonie im Dämonenreich nicht, allerdings fehlt da sehr viel zwischen den Beiden, um sich zu verstehen.”   
Raziel stiess einen tiefen Seufzer aus. “Ich glaube nicht, dass dies eben geschauspielert war. Dämonen können zwar gut lügen, sehr gut, aber bedenkt von wem sie erschaffen sind.” Ohne viele weitere Worte, hatte Raziel die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde.  
“Wie meinst du das?”, wollte Chamuel direkt wissen. “Nun, sie sind die obersten Generäle Luzifers, einem gefallenen Engel. Er selbst kann nur bedingt lügen, er hat nach wie vor Engelsblut in sich und wenn er diese Sünden aus seinem Blut erschaffen hat, damit sie für ihn weniger stark sind, dann haben sie sein Blut mit in sich.” - “Und können daher auch nur bedingt lügen …”   
Raziel nickte bei Uriels Feststellung. Immer wieder vergassen sie alle, dass Luzifer einst zu ihnen gehört hatte.   
“Dann könnten wir ihnen Fragen stellen und selbst auf Antworten kommen?”, hakte Gabriel nach. “Nein, sie wissen nichts. Luzifer war damals schon sehr für sich und liess nicht alle an sich heran, die Tatsache, dass er sie erschuf, bedeutet nicht, dass er ihnen vertraut.”   
Raziel lächelte leicht bei seinen Worten und setzte sich ein wenig bequemer hin, sofern dies hier überhaupt möglich war.  
“Du glaubst also, sie haben keinerlei Ahnung, was Luzifers Plan ist?” Raziel schaute zu Gabriel hoch, welcher noch immer stand und lächelte ihn an.  
“Ich kenne Gottes Geheimnisse, nicht die von Luzifer”, stellte er dann beinahe amüsiert fest. “Allerdings denke ich schon, dass sie seinen ursprünglichen Plan kannten, so schwer wird der nicht gewesen sein. In den Himmel einmarschieren, alles überrennen und Gott finden, ein Teil davon hat ja gut geklappt.” - “Nur das Gott nicht da ist”, stellte nun Haniel fest. “Du weisst sicher nicht, wo er ist?”  
Raziel schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein, was mich in grosse Sorge fallen lässt. Nicht einmal Metatron weiss Bescheid. Dies wird Luzifer unberechenbar machen, noch mehr als zuvor schon. Er wird hier nicht eher aufhören und gehen, ehe er seine Antworten hat.” - “Auf welche Fragen?” Uriels Frage schien ziemlich unsicher und dies fiel Raziel und Chamuel direkt auf, hakten allerdings nicht nach.  
“Weiss er vermutlich selbst nicht. Es ist sein erster Besuch, seit seiner Verbannung und ich bin mir sicher, dass er nie genau darüber nachgedacht hat, was eigentlich passieren kann, sobald er den Himmel wieder betritt. All die Erinnerungen, die er hatte, die ihm Gott nicht nahm und er selbst sie nur verdrängte, kommen wieder.” - “Und die Lücken … Er wird wissen wollen, was passiert ist, welche Erinnerungen ihm fehlen und wieso …” Uriel klang nun noch ein wenig besorgter als zuvor. “Und er wird die Antworten wollen, Noch schlimmer wird es, wenn er sich erinnert”, stellte Gabriel fest. “Wieso? Kennst du Fakten aus seiner Vergangenheit, die wir nicht wissen?”, hakte Chamuel interessiert nach, erhielt allerdings ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.  
“Ich nicht, aber ich denke, dass Luzifer denkt, Michael und Raphael haben welche. Sie waren seine Freunde, seine Begleiter, wenn nicht sie, wer dann?” Gabriel tat es nun Raziel gleich und setzte sich hin. Die Schmerzen liessen ihn nicht ewig stehen und es schien den Übrigen nicht anders zu gehen.  
“Raphael weiss nichts, aber das kann Luzifer nicht wissen …” 

Grid und Gadles hatten sich nach einer Weile wieder eingekriegt. Die Neugierde hatte bei der Habgier gewonnen und er lauschte an der Zellentür, während Gadles gelangweilt gegen die Wand lehnte und hoffte, dass Luzifer sie bald erlöste.  
“Hm …” - “Was Interessantes?” - “Nein, leider nicht, ein Wunder, dass sie nicht die Federn ihrer Flügel zählen.” Grid log ohne rot zu werden. Gadles wollte ihm so oder so nicht helfen, hinter Luzifers Geheimnis zu kommen, also wieso sollte er ihn dann darüber informieren, dass die Engel genauso wenig Plan hatten wie sie?  
Allerdings fand er es durchaus interessant, dass scheinbar irgendwas passiert zu sein schien, dass nicht einmal Raphael wusste, was damals passiert war. Er sollte sich vielleicht mal mit Raziel und Uriel unterhalten oder bei Tsorn nachfragen, was er bei Raziel schon rausgefunden hatte. Es schien ihm auch logischer, dass Tsorn ihm eher helfen würde, als Gadles, welcher mit Michael eindeutig nur spielen und nicht das grosse Ganze herausfinden wollte.   
Was er selbst nicht einmal so bedauerlich fand. Er mochte Gadles nicht und er zeigte ihm dies liebend gerne und zu jeder Gelegenheit. Umgekehrt war es offensichtlich auch so. Mit Tsorn kam er eher klar, solang dieser seine Wut im Zaum halten konnte.   
“Sicher, dass nichts Spannendes los ist?”, wollte Gadles noch einmal wissen. “Ohja … Aktuell reden sie darüber, wieso niemand von ihnen etwas weiss. Also wirklich langweilig und ich glaube kaum, dass du dir das antun willst. Deine armen sensiblen Ohren”, spottete Grid mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Gadles zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Das interessierte ihn wirklich nicht.


	13. Können Engel lügen?

Luzifer bekam von all dem absolut nichts mit. Nach seiner Ansage hatte er sich auf den Weg zu Metatron gemacht. Dieser Engel schuldete ihm Antworten und doch hatte er unfassbaren Respekt, ihm erneut unter die Augen zu treten.  
Es war schon sehr amüsant. Er fühlte sich an, als wäre er wieder in der Schule und er kam zu spät… Leise lachte er auf, er kam damals immer zu spät und Metatron war selten begeistert. Die Vorträge über Pünktlichkeit konnte er auswendig, dabei hatten sie nicht wirklich viel zu tun, als junge unerfahrene Engel. Den gesamten Tag diesem alten Erzengel zuzuhören, war schon langweilig genug.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und betrat die Zelle. Daran durfte er jetzt nicht denken, all dies war Vergangenheit, Erinnerungen die nichts mehr mit dem hier und jetzt zu tun hatten. Davon durfte er sich auch nicht beeinflussen lassen.  
Nicht jetzt.  
“Metatron, ich hoffe du hattest es bequem~ Wenn du mir heute ein paar nützliche Infos liefern kannst, dann bin ich vielleicht gewillt, dir ein besser gepolstertes Bett zu Verfügung zu stellen. Deine Knochen werden es mir bestimmt danken.”  
Metatron lächelte Luzifer lediglich an. “Mich stört es nicht, ich hab schon soviel erlebt, da kommt es nun wirklich nicht mehr darauf an, ein paar Nächte unbequem zu schlafen, Luzifel.”   
Angesprochener knurrte bei der Erwähnung seines Namens auf. “Nenn mich Luzifer”, gab er direkt harsch von sich und widerstand dem Drang, diese Tatsache Metatron einzuprügeln.   
“Du wirst für mich immer Luzifel bleiben. Sollte ich dich zuvor einmal Luzifer genannt haben, war dies ein Versehen.”  
Luzifer begann bei den Worten zu zittern, die Wut zu unterdrücken war bei Metatron wirklich eine Aufgabe für sich.  
“Dann sprich mich besser gar nicht an, ehe ich mich vergesse”, drohte er dem ältesten Erzengel und liess sich angespannt auf die Pritsche fallen.  
“Schwierig, sofern du etwas von mir wissen willst.” Metatron war die Ruhe selbst und dies regte Luzifer nur noch mehr auf. Er hasste ihn, er hasste ihn wirklich dafür, dass er ihn so aus der Ruhe bringen konnte.  
“Wie kann ich Raphael davon abhalten, euch zu heilen?”, kam er direkt zum Punkt. Er wollte nicht länger als nötig mit Metatron sprechen. Dieser brachte ihn zu sehr durcheinander und dies konnte er gerade wirklich nicht gebrauchen.   
Die Erinnerungen in Raphaels Palast waren schon anstrengend genug, wobei er da ebenfalls weggelaufen war, ehe sie greifbar wurden.  
“Gar nicht, ausser er tut es aus eigenem Willen. Raphael tut schon lange was er will und für richtig hält. Ihn zu bändigen ist eine Kunst für sich. Gott duldet dies nur, weil er seiner Arbeit ordentlich nachgeht und niemandem schadet, doch ihn von etwas abzuhalten, ich wünsche dir viel Glück.”   
Luzifer war sichtlich verwirrt. Gott duldete die Eigensinnigkeit von Raphael? Wieso? War dieser der neue Lieblingsengel Gottes und nicht Michael? Es wurde immer verwirrender und Metatron sah ihm dies offenbar an.  
“Nein, ist er nicht.” Luzifers Blick wanderte direkt zu Metatron. “Was?”, fragte er harsch nach und die Kälte in seiner Stimme, hätte vermutlich Teile der Hölle gefrieren lassen.   
“Ich sehe dir an, was du denkst, Luzifel. Nein, Raphael ist nicht Gottes Lieblingsengel. Gott hat keinen Liebling, er liebt alle gleich. Raphael ist eher sein Sorgenkind. Er war schon immer ein wenig spezieller, aber seit damals … Er hat nie darüber gesprochen, was passiert ist, keiner weiss was in ihm vorgeht und dies beunruhigt Gott noch bis heute. Sei unbesorgt, auch du warst damals nicht sein Liebling und genauso wenig war es Michael. Ihr habt euch dies alles eingeredet und unnötige Eifersucht herauf beschworen.”  
Luzifer konnte es kaum glauben, wie gut Metatron ihn noch immer lesen konnte und schon wieder hatte er das Gefühl hier weg zu müssen. Dieser Engel wusste einfach zu viel über ihn, kein Wunder, er hatte ihn jahrelang begleitet und gelehrt. Alles was er wusste, wusste er hauptsächlich von ihm.   
“Und wieso lässt er ihm dann alles durchgehen?”, hörte er sich wie von selbst fragen. “Gott hat die Hoffnung, dass Raphael das Vertrauen in ihn wiederfindet und ihm endlich sagt, was mit ihm los ist. Bisher leider vergebens.”  
Metatron wirkte beinahe ein wenig geknickt, machten sich deswegen alle Sorgen um Raphael? Hatte dieser sich wirklich nicht im Griff?   
“Denk nicht zuviel darüber nach. Du warst weg, mit dir hat es vermutlich nicht sehr viel zu tun. Wobei vielleicht doch?”  
Luzifer schlug einmal fest mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Er hasste Metatron für solche Aussagen, sie waren alleine dazu da, um ihn zu verwirren und ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen und es klappte.  
“Sag du mir nicht was ich denken soll. Ich finde raus, was ihr für ein Spielchen spielt, auch ohne Gott!”, wütend stand er wieder auf und wollte die Zelle verlassen, ehe Metatron sich noch einmal zu Wort meldete. “Du willst keine Rache an Gott, sondern Antworten, allerdings solltest du deine Methode überdenken, dann bekommst du vielleicht welche. Nur leider nicht von mir, ich wurde damals von deinem Prozess ausgeschlossen und Gott hat bis heute stillschweigen darüber behalten, was passiert war.” - “Vermutlich, weil er es selbst nicht weiss.”  
Luzifer verliess die Zelle. Er war nicht schlauer als zuvor, im Gegenteil, er war noch verwirrter und er hasste dieses Gefühl.

Sein weiterer Weg führte ihn zu Michael, allerdings erst, nachdem er sich ein wenig beruhigt und gefangen hatte. So verwirrt wollte er diesem sicherlich nicht unter die Augen treten. Die Gefahr, ihm weh tun zu wollen war eindeutig zu gross und damit würde er auch Raphael weh tun, etwas, dass er aktuell wirklich nicht wollte.  
Nicht in diesem Moment zumindest.   
Luzifer atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er die Zelle betrat und ihn erfreute das Bild, welches ihm bot.   
Michael zitterte am gesamten Leib. Gadles Blut schien doch seine Wirkung zu zeigen und ein wenig freute es ihn, auch wenn dieser nach wie vor gegen seine Anweisung verstossen hatte, ihr eigenes Blut zu verwenden.  
“Unfassbar, der grosse und starke Michael erliegt dem Blut eines Dämonen. Ich bin zugegebenermassen ein wenig überrascht und doch bin ich es nicht. Gadles scheint dir wirklich einen Spiegel aufzeigen zu können …”, begrüsste er ihn gehässig. Er konnte und wollte es nicht verbergen, wie viel Freude es ihm machte, Michael so zu sehen.  
“Verzieh dich!” Michael hatte ziemlich grosse Mühe, seine Stimme nicht zitternd klingen zu lassen. Die Schmerzen waren offensichtlich da, doch vor Luzifer würde er keine Schwäche zugeben.   
“Nein, genau diesen Anblick brauchte ich jetzt und das Schöne an der Sache ist, Raphael kann es dir nicht abnehmen.”  
Luzifer trat auf den Engel zu und begutachtete ihn sich ein klein wenig genauer. “Aber ich kann es, wenn du ganz lieb darum bittest”, flüsterte er ihm dann gehässig ins Ohr, während er ihm leicht über die Wunden strich.  
“Allerdings wärst du dann ein klein wenig von mir abhängig, aber vielleicht bin ich netter zu dir, als Gadles es sein wird, wer weiss?”  
Michael nahm seine Kraft zusammen und trat Luzifer gegens Schienbein, was diesen überrascht einen Schritt zurücktreten liess.  
“Du kleiner Drecksack, ich sollte dich auf der Stelle unschädlich machen, aber die Konsequenz ist es mir gerade nicht wert. Wieso schützt Raphael dich. Was hast du getan?”  
Mit einem schnellen Griff hielt er Michael fest, so dass dieser ihn nicht weiter treten konnte.   
“Ich weiss, dass ihr früher gut miteinander klar gekommen seid, aber niemals hätte sich Raphael so gegen Gottes Gesetze gelehnt, also, wieso? Was hast du gegen ihn in der Hand?”   
Michael grinste leicht. “Nichts, ich habe absolut nichts mit ihm angestellt, Luzifer, alles, was Raphael angeht, ist deine Schuld. Vielleicht hättest du damals besser überlegen sollen, was du so getan hast und was du hättest bleiben lassen sollen.”  
Luzifer konnte sich nun wirklich nicht mehr kontrollieren und gab Michael eine kräftige Ohrfeige, was diesen schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnen liess.   
“Wage es nicht, mir an irgendetwas die Schuld zu geben, Michael. Ich weiss zwar nicht mehr viel, aber ich bin mir sicher, du hattest deine Finger mit ihm Spiel. Ich finde heraus, was du damit zu tun hattest und dann bist du derjenige der mir in die Hölle folgt und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue.”  
Luzifer war sauer, stinksauer und Michael wusste und spürte dies. “Ich werde Raphael dazu bringen auszupacken, dich zu beschützen ist vergebene Mühe.” - “Viel Glück, derjenige der am wenigsten weiss, ist Raphael. Selbst wenn er sich erinnern wollte, könnte ers nicht”, zischte nun Michael ziemlich sauer.   
“Damit hast du mir gerade nur bestätigt, dass du mehr weisst und dir einen Platz ganz oben auf der Abschussliste gesichert und ich finde heraus, wer dir geholfen hat und wieso, geniesse die Tage im Himmel, sie sind gezählt.”  
Luzifer liess Michael gar keine Chance noch etwas zu sagen, da er die Zelle einmal mehr wutentbrannt verliess.  
Michael und er würden niemals auf einen grünen Zweig kommen. Damals schon nicht und heute vermutlich noch sehr viel weniger. Diese Arroganz, diese Selbstverliebtheit, wieso duldete Gott diese Eigenschaften? Kein Lieblingsengel, dass er nicht lachte. Natürlich war Michael Gottes Schosshündchen, wieso sonst hätte dieser alle Freiheiten?  
Sauer wie er war, ging er in sein eigenes Gemach. Zwar wollte er noch mit Raphael sprechen, aber in dieser Stimmung, würde er kein Vertrauen aufbauen können, im Gegenteil. 

Vor seinem Zimmer stand einmal mehr Tsorn. “Dies wird langsam zur Gewohnheit”, stellte Luzifer ein wenig amüsiert fest. Seine Wut hatte sich beinahe in Luft aufgelöst. Tsorn hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn, vermutlich weil er ihm am Ähnlichsten war. Von all seinen Sünden, war die Wut am ausgeprägtesten und wenn er an seine Vergangenheit dachte, wurde ihm auch bewusst wieso.  
“Nun, ich bin wohl der ungewollte Bote und derjenige der deine allfälligen Wutausbrüche am besten wegstecken kann.”  
Tsorn grinste breit. Er hatte keine Angst vor Luzifer, lediglich Respekt und dieser schien auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen, auch wenn er vor ein paar Tagen noch etwas anderes dachte.  
“Nun, was hast du mir zu sagen oder wolltest du mich einfach nur sehen?” Tsorn schüttelte den Kopf. “Die Engel sind in der Zelle und vielleicht solltest du wissen, das Gadles seine Magie verwendet hat.” - “Was hat er getan?” Luzifer rieb sich genervt die Schläfe. Vielleicht sollte er sich in Ruhe um Gadles kümmern. Er vertraute diesem zwar, allerdings nahm er sich gerade etwas zu viel raus.  
“Sicher, dass du das wissen willst?” - “Ja, spiel keine Spielchen, ich kann ein Boxsack gerade gut gebrauchen und ich glaube nicht, dass du dich freiwillig anbieten magst.” Tsorn verzog seine Lippen zu einem etwas schiefen Grinsen, darauf hatte er wirklich keine Lust. “Nun gut, er hat die Fesseln gezaubert, vielleicht solltest du da ein wenig intervenieren, wir wissen ja, dass Gadles nicht immer sauber arbeitet.”  
Luzifer konnte sich ein Seufzen nun wirklich nicht verkneifen. Er würde definitiv mit Gadles sprechen müssen. Die Hochmut machte ihrem Namen alle Ehre und langsam hatte er die Schnauze voll. Vielleicht hätte er ihm doch nicht Michael anvertrauen sollen, dieser stärkte seine Sünde nur noch, aber diese Entscheidung würde er jetzt nicht mehr ändern.  
“Sonst noch eine Info?”, wollte er dann wissen. “Keine direkte, da musst du Grid und Gadles fragen, wobei auf Gadles würde ich nicht setzen, der Kerl nimmt sich aktuell sehr vieles raus. Grid wird dir da sicher gerne mehr berichten.”  
Tsorn mochte Gadles nicht und zeigte dies offen. Es war ihm auch egal, ob er damit Luzifer gegen sich aufbrachte. Er hasste Schleimer und Gadles war einer.   
“Gut, dann werde ich mir mal ein klein wenig Ruhe gönnen, ehe ich noch mit Raphael, Gadles und Grid spreche.” - “Du solltest Michael meiden und es uns überlassen, vielleicht solltest du auch Raphael meiden.” - “Sag du mir nicht, wen ich zu meiden habe und wen nicht. Meine Gedanken sind geordnet, sie kommen nur immer mal wieder kurz durcheinander. Mehr nicht.”   
Tsorn nickte. Ihm jetzt zu widersprechen würde Luzifer nur wieder aufregen und er hatte sich anscheinend gerade ein klein wenig beruhigt, wieso also wieder etwas anderes riskieren?

Während Luzifer sich ein bisschen Freizeit gönnte, sah Bager dies definitiv anders. Sie wollte eigentlich zuerst zu Michael, ehe sie mitbekam, dass Luzifer sich mit diesem unterhalten hatte. Schnell hatte sie ihren Plan geändert und stand nun in der Zelle von Raphael. Natürlich musste sie damit rechnen, dass Luzifer nach seinem Besuch bei Michael hierher kommen würde, aber dieses Risiko musste sie eingehen. Wenigstens war sie vor Grid sicher, dass dieser die erste Wache schieben musste, war zwar bedauerlich, aber in diesem Moment wohl wirklich ihr Glück.  
Sie war nach wie vor überzeugt davon, dass sie ihn rumbekommen hätte. Ihr widerstand keiner und dies würde nun auch einer der Erzengel erfahren.   
“Was für ein wunderschöner Mann~”, flötete sie beinahe, kaum hatte sie die Zelle betreten. Raphael hatte eine komplett andere Ausstrahlung, als die bisherigen Engel. Er wirkte erhabener, stolzer und somit sehr viel anziehender auf sie.  
“Ich kann Luzifers Besessenheit von dir beinahe verstehen, wobei sich mir nach wie vor die Frage stellt, ob er nicht einfach an der Vergangenheit hängt.” Raphael ignorierte die Sünde und hielt seine Augen geschlossen.  
Dank Luzifer konnte er sich tatsächlich ein wenig ausruhen und hatte auch die Schutzschilde runtergefahren. Die Ohrfeige Michaels, bekam er daher nicht mit.   
“Oh, ein unnahbarer Krieger? Dir ist bewusst, dass du dich somit nur interessanter für mich machst?”, wollte sie wissen und schloss die Zellentür hinter sich, ehe sie mit grossen Schritten zu dem liegenden Erzengel aufschloss.  
“Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du still bist, du wirst bald deine Kraft brauchen”, schnurrte sie schon ein wenig angetan. Aus der Nähe sah Raphael noch besser aus, die Muskeln, die seinen Körper zierten, passten nicht zu einem Schutzengel.   
Sie setzte sich auf die Pritsche und lehnte sich ein wenig über ihn, strich ihm dabei über die Bauchmuskeln und mustert ihn noch ein wenig genauer. “Was genau bist du? Schutzengel kämpfen nicht und doch hast du den Körper eines Kriegers, eines Kämpfers, ich sehe die Narben die deine Haut zieren, woher stammen sie?”  
Hauchzart strich sie eine der besagten Narben nach und bekam erstmals eine Reaktion. “Unpassendes Thema? Hm?” Bager grinste leicht, allerdings konnte Raphael dies nicht sehen, dieser hatte nach wie vor die Augen geschlossen. “Ich bin auch gar nicht hier, um mich über deine Narben zu erkundigen, wobei es dich ziemlich anziehend macht. Ich steh auf Männer mit einer Geschichte und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, du könntest mir eine ziemlich umfassende erzählen.”  
Sie raunte die Worte an dessen Lippen und berührte sie hauchzart. Wie erwartet zuckte Raphael weg und öffnete überrascht die Augen. “Na? Hab ich dein Interesse geweckt?” Mit ihrer Hand glitt sie über seine Seite und setzte sich nun auf dessen Unterleib. “Runter”, erklang die kräftige Stimme Raphaels und Bager erschauderte. Sie wollte ihn.   
“Du bist gerade nicht in der Position, mir Befehle zu erteilen, mein Hübscher”, stellte sie dann lächelnd fest und rutschte ein wenig auf dessen Unterkörper herum. “Ich glaube, er hat gesagt, du sollst runter”, erklang auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihnen und sie klang nicht sonderlich erfreut.  
“Verzieh dich, Tsorn”, murrte Bager und versuchte den ungebetenen Gast zu ignorieren. “Ich weiss, dass du manchmal schwerhörig bist, aber Luzifer würde dich direkt zurück in die Hölle schicken, ohne Wiederkehr.”   
Tsorn packte Bager am Kragen und zog sie von Raphael runter, was diese nur einmal mehr aufmurren liess. “Gönnst du mir gar keinen Spass?” - “Geh mit deinem Spielzeug vögeln, aber lass die Finger von den Erzengeln, gerade bei ihm solltest du doch wissen, wie empfindlich ein gewisser Herr reagiert, oder?”  
Tsorn war relativ ruhig, was Bager für einen Moment irritierte, allerdings musste sie ihm recht geben. Luzifer würde sie vermutlich vierteilen und dies ohne mit den Wimpern zu zucken.  
“Glück gehabt, aber irgendwann sind wir alleine und dann kommst du in den vollen Genuss der Wollust”, schnurrte sie noch einmal in Raphaels Richtung, ehe sie die Zelle verliess.  
“Keine Sorge, dieses Vergnügen bleibt dir erspart.”


End file.
